Harry Potter and The League of Shadows: Rewritten
by Sinblade Nev9
Summary: Have started rewriting this story.Read how Harry Potter, or should I say Orion Black is being brought up the Pureblood way by Sirius Black and his family. Good Voldemort! Dark, Political and Powerful Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore. Eventual HP/DG/FD and maybe TD too. Whole Story Re edited. I suggest you start reading it again due to massive changes. Read A.N at the beginning.
1. AN (READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!

Hey Guys Sinblade here.

I have re - edited all my chapters all over again. From Chapter 1 onwards.

The edits are dated 08 - 03 - 13.

There are drastic changes in the plot, characters and personalities of the Characters of this story to make the story more realistic and better.

This is a Story of how Harry Potter, or should I say Orion Polaris Black is being brought up the Pureblood way by Sirius Black and his family.

Good Voldemort! Dark, Political and Powerful Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore.

Includes an Eventual HP/DG/FD and maybe TD too. With a Vampire femBlaise and various other brilliant such stuff. Please enjoy reading.

To those who are reading this for the first time, please enjoy reading and review with your opinions to the story. It helps me improve it. And I advice you not to read the rest of the A.N. to avoid confusing yourselves. Please go ahead to the next chapter. Thank you.

.

.

.

.

.

So for all those who have already read this story till chapter seven, i suggest you re- read the story from chapter 3 onwards. A few pointers for you are:

1) Harry Potter's name is - Orion Polaris Black.

2) His godparents are not Lord Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange.

Thank you and please re - read the Story from Chapter 3 onwards. Thank you.

Tell me what you think about these new edits.

Sinblade Signing Off.


	2. Season 1 Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Season 1 Chapter 1**

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on my Percy Jackson fanfiction, but after reading a few Harry Potter stories, I just can't help it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore my reading the lightening thief story. I will give both of them equal importance. It's just that I'm a little tired writing only my Percy Jackson story that I decided that I needed another story along with it to write side by side.

THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

This chapter is edited by one of the Beta's that I have ever come across…So if you feel this chapter was much better, all the credit goes to him, 'Joe Lawyer'

**Godric's Hollow – The lane near Potter Manor.**

The wind rustled through the trees as the air turned cold with midnight's powers. The town of Godric's Hollow seemed to flinch in silence as an unwanted figure appeared on the cobblestone streets.

The shadows themselves seemed to curve upwards to the man, craving an embrace. But yet, he moved forward, not a single noise heard as he departed from that spot. The man strode forward with a sense of purpose, power, and determination. His jet-black hair, perfectly styled, didn't so much as move from the wind, his ice blue eyes glaring straight ahead.

As he passed shops with windows covered in paper spiders and children dressed as pumpkins, the man looked around at everyone dressed up in ridiculous costumes and sneered. 'Filthy muggles,' he thought bitterly to himself. 'I could kill them, it would be so _simple_, but unnecessary, yes, quite unnecessary.' He continued on with long gliding strides.

He had been waiting for this day for many months, ever since his loyal servant told him of the prophecy. He had come here for several reasons, one being that the rapist and traitor, James, had gone to Hogwarts for one of Dumbledore's meetings, making this the perfect time to abduct his wife Julia Potter, torture her mind into oblivion, probably force her into giving up a few of the Order's plans too, those that his loyal servant Snape was not aware of and then finally murder her filthy son, Skylar Potter, in front of her and then send her back to her loving husband and his own personal, Dumbledore.

He stopped; looking from under his hood he spotted a single manor at the end of an old fashioned street. He could see it now that the Fidelius was broken; all thanks to Peter Pettigrew he was now able to see the two-story home which stood at the end of the street, so beautiful and peaceful it looked. He made less noise than the dead of night did as he strode towards the house.

He peered through the front window; they had not even drawn the curtains. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful for they did not know that this night would be their last. He saw, quite clearly, a woman in her bathrobe, a bright smile on her face as she tickled a giggling, chubby child with chocolate brown hair who looked like he had just had a bath as she was drying and clothing him.

Once she was done, she picked him up and proceeded towards the stairs, probably to put him to sleep in his crib. As she disappeared up the stairs, he heard two faint pops. 'Ah, my two loyal Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange,' he was expecting them any moment now and they had just apparated in behind him.

Two tall men with good builds wearing black Death Eater robes and silver masks appeared out of the darkness behind him, only their silver mask could be seen as their pitch black robes almost made them invisible in the darkness, their wands in their hands, as they came forward and stood by him, flanking both his sides.

"Lucius, Rodolphus, my loyal followers, you have both arrived at the perfect time; let us enter this filthy excuse of a manor and finish what we have come to do. Like I said earlier, petrify the woman and apparate with her and her son to our Manor. Do not waste time, we should be off within the minute," Voldemort said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes my Lord," the two men said in unison. The two of them always made sure not to refer to him by his real name away from their headquarters, especially around his enemies, so that it wouldn't give his identity away unnecessarily.

He pulled out his yew and phoenix feather wand from beneath his cloak and with a quick swipe and jab he blasted the home's wards which crumbled to shreds as the two behind him cast their own anti-apparation and portkey wards up.

"The mighty and powerful wards of this hut set up by the ever so powerful wizards James Potter and Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort smiled a twisted smile, sarcasm dripping from his voice as a shrill alarm pierced the night, a stark contrast to his silent demeanour.

The old iron fence showed slight signs of rust, only showing further how old this home was. The gates groaned in protest as they were forced open, or perhaps they were moaning at the fact that they were betraying their masters? It didn't matter for they would be gone in mere moments.

The windows and door exploded with a fantastic explosion as he smoothly glided in, his followers right behind him. He heard a muffled shriek and then one of the bedroom doors from the upper level of the house being slammed shut and locked. 'Stupid halfblood,' he thought, 'simply giving away her position.'

He climbed the steps, all the while listening with faint amusement at her feeble attempts to barricade herself in. How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, friends whom they thought were on their side.

He forced the door open and cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with a lazy wave of his wand. She stood in the middle of the room a wand in her hands pointed between his eyes.

"Stupefy," she yelled. The red light flew towards him, but he deflected it away with his free hand as she stared back in shock and fright as the Dark Lord glared at her for being as stupid as to try to best him with a spell as weak as that.

"Foolish woman, never learned anything, did you? Using something as weak as that second-year stunner against me," He hissed.

"Pertificus totalus," Malfoy growled, and the woman fell to the floor, straight on her back, her head banging hard against the wooden flooring. The Dark Lord walked past the petrified Julia Potter and walked up to the crib. The crib held a chubby child with chocolate brown hair; he was curled in a tiny ball, pressing his body to a stuffed dragon he held in his arms, as he started crying.

"Grab that poor excuse of a boy and shut it up Lucius. Rodolphus, levitate the woman, bring her outside." He once again hissed as he glared down at the crying baby.

The two Death Eaters levitated the two Potters, and strode out of the house, setting it ablaze with magical flames. The Dark Lord pulled out three portkeys from his robes and handed one to each of his Death Eaters before casting the Dark Mark above the house and portkeying away to Riddle Manor.

**A while later, Godric's Hollow – Outside Potter Manor**

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore and James Potter, along with the rest of the Order, arrived at the scene. James collapsed to the ground as the rest of the Order started to put out the flames.

"She's not dead James, the bracelet that she wears tells me that much, which only means that she is in the hands of the Dark Lord. The tracking spell on the bracelet will help us locate her, and we will do our best to find her; I can only hope it is not too late by the time we locate her." Dumbledore said, as he had placed a hand on Lord Potter's shoulders briefly to offer some small comfort, before leaving James so that he could concentrate on working on finding the two missing Potters, with only one man on his mind at the moment, Snape.

**Riddle Manor – Outside the Manor.**

The house stood on a hill. It was large manor house with tall windows and ivy spreading over the walls. It was, without a doubt, one of the grandest homes in all of England. Behind the house were many large, magnificent gardens. Flowers grew in abundance and fountains were placed here and there. One fountain carved out of pure gold was shaped like snakes, and another fountain looked to be a dragon. Beyond the gardens was a beautiful pond full of frogspawn with lily pads floating peacefully on the top.

If you were to go beyond the gardens, you would come across a forest. This forest was full of many different creatures. One would have to be careful, just because you ventured forth into this forest doesn't mean you would ever leave it alive. For some of the beings that lived in this forest were, without question, some of the most dangerous creatures, or in some people's opinions, monsters, to ever exist.

In seconds, three hooded figures appeared, the Dark Lord, also known as the owner of this beautiful manor, Tom Riddle, along with his two death eaters Lucius and Rodolphus had portkeyed just outside the wards. The three quickly headed towards the entrance, the two Potters levitated behind them as they walked and disappeared behind the main door of the mansion.

As they walked through the front door, shutting it behind them, a small pop was heard.

"Master, welcome back home. As you requested, Lord and Lady Black, along with baby Black, have answered your summons and flooed into the Manor five minutes ago. They await your presence in the living room, master." The small house elf with large eyes like tennis balls squeaked out. She was wearing a black uniform with the Slytherin crest on the chest. Her ears bounced with every step she took.

"Very well, tell them I will be there in a moment." The Dark Lord said.

"Yes master, Pixie will tell them at once." The house elf said, before disappearing in a pop.

"Lucius, Rodolphus, wait here with these two. Come in with them when I call for you. Today the Blacks are in for a surprise. Sirius is going to be very happy to see the wife and child of his nemesis in our possession." Tom said, before walking towards the living room without waiting for an answer from them.

**Important –Please don't skip, setup of the Story.**

Sirius Black, the head of House Black, followed the rest of his family by becoming a Death Eater and was now one of the few members of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle.

In his years at Hogwarts, he got close to the Lestranges, the Malfoys, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and he was good friends with the rest of the Death Eaters. He was once a part of a group called the Marauders, which comprised of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter, and himself, but the group split apart when Sirius and Lily Evans fell in love with each other.

James was enraged when he found out about the two as he too was in love with Lily Evans and was desperate to marry her, which led to a big fight between Sirius and James and then led to the famous Marauders splitting up with James and Peter going one way, and Sirius and Remus another.

Remus and Sirius eventually became Death Eaters and when Sirius told Lily, he expected her to break up with him. She was furious no doubt, but she had known him for a very long time and knew that he always had a reason for doing things and was willing to let him explain. It turned out that their love for each other was so much that she was willing to trust Sirius enough to talk with the Dark Lord herself and let him explain himself and his plans for the future of Magical Britain.

When she spoke to Voldemort or Tom as she now calls him, she realized that she couldn't help but agree that he had many valid reasons for taking over the Ministry. The Ministry was highly corrupt and was the main cause of Magical Britain's weakening wizards and witches. Each generation less than the last.

Before Grindelwald Britain was one of the most powerful magical nations in the world, but after he was finally defeated the Ministry had done an extremely poor job in handling the nation. By listening to everything that the Dark Lord had to say, from his point of view, she couldn't help but admit that he was right, and that with his plans, under his reign, Britain's slow decline would be ended. Britain, in time, would once again be one of the world's most powerful magical nations. It would regain its former glory.

At the end of their conversation, she herself agreed to join, to be with her future husband and become a Death Eater, but under the condition that she wouldn't be required to torture and kill anyone if she didn't want to, unless she chose to. It would require quite a bit of hatred for her to even consider making an exception, but she would for James Potter, for the various things he had tried to force upon her.

Two years after Hogwarts Sirius and Lily got married. After they set up their careers, they decided to officially take the dark mark along with Remus and become Death Eaters. Since that day they had become some of Tom's best and most loyal followers, along with the rest of his inner circle.

Ever since Lily Black had set foot in Riddle Manor, things had begun to change. She, along with Katherine Black, Narcissa Malfoy and Scarlett Greengrass, had made Riddle Manor something that one could call home. Of course it took a great deal of persuasion to convince the Dark Lord, that this miserable property and home needed to be remodelled.

After three full months of hard work on Lily's, Katherine's Scarlett's and Narcissa's part, they were able to change what once seemed like a disaster into a beautiful and magnificent looking manor, fit for a King. But of course, those three months were full of complaints from a very grumpy Dark Lord, as they did a complete makeover of his chambers; by the end of it all, he was quiet satisfied, and dare I say it, happy with the changes. Though he'd never admit it, it was clearly evident on his face.

Spending a lot of time around Lily, Katherine, Narcissa, Scarlett and later Apolline really caused a change in the Dark Lord. They had managed to get him to live an almost normal life while at home, without counting his business with his Death Eaters. He was even beginning to feel a certain sense of closure, satisfaction, acceptance, and happiness.

After all these long years of solitude and ruthless planning, he finally felt like these people, whom he had started getting close to, respected and followed him not out of fear, but out of 'love'. A term he still didn't understand, but he had a feeling that very soon a time would come when he finally would. After all these long years, he finally felt like his Inner Circle of Death Eaters were finally starting to treat him like family and that brought a change in him and his behavior, thoughts, and feelings towards those of his Inner Circle. To them, he was much kinder, and he treated them the same way they treated him.

He even started to prefer that they call him by his real name instead of them saying 'My Lord' but of course if they messed up he had to punish them. He hated doing it, but he had no choice; he had to set an example for the rank and file and newer members of the death eaters, to show them what happens when they fail him. Of course, to those not in his inner circle, he was the same heartless, merciless Dark Lord Voldemort that everyone feared.

**Riddle Manor – Living Room.**

"Aww, are you not one of the cutest little things I have ever set eyes upon," Lily cooed as she played with the boy in her arms.

The two year old boy had his mother's beautiful piercing emerald green eyes, which if anyone stared at would get lost in their seemingly endless depths. He had her skin tone too and a good tan. But of course he also had his father's charming smile and rich raven black long hair, and of course, just like his father, his mother's heart.

"He's our son no, is it not obvious?" Sirius asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"You know, I always wanted to name my child Harry if he was a boy, but for some reason I just know that it wouldn't suit him. Nor would it go with the Black surname."

"If what I remember is right, the Potters are known to have Harry as a very common name among the boys of their family." The Black Head of house said, looking at the ceiling, deep in thought, but still not forgetting to add venom to the name 'Potter'

Lily was going to respond to that when she was interrupted by Tom entering the living room.

"Sirius, Lily, a pleasure to have you here," Tom smiled as he saw the two.

"And how is my little Orion doing?" He asked Lily as he went to have a closer look at the boy in Lily's arms.

"Why not see for yourself Tom?" Lily asked, with a playful smirk on her face.

"I've got a bad feeling that he's a metamorphmagus," She continued, as her smirk began to form into a very cute frown, her words immediately causing all of Tom's attention to shift to her.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked a little curiously with a calculating glint in his eyes as he studied the boy in the woman's arms.

"Well today I had to forcefully get his hair cut because it was almost as long as Sirius' and even though it looked really good on him, it gave him that overly mature look that I seriously didn't want to see in my baby. After I had very neatly cut his hair for nearly two hours, I went for a shower and when I returned, to my shock, it had magically re-grown back." Lily said, the frown on her face becoming more prominent as she recalled the incident. All her hours of hard work had gone down the drain.

"How very curious, that is definitely something that we are going to have to wait a little while longer to see." A small smile graced Tom's lips as he stared at his godson. The piercing emerald eyes stared at him right back, unnerving the Dark Lord once again, but the smile on the boy's face clearly made Tom smile once again. He could feel the power of the boy's huge magical core emitting out of him in waves of magical energy. Tom was certain that the boy would probably grow up to be the strongest wizard he would ever come across, probably even stronger than him. Only time would tell.

"You know," Tom said looking back at the two adults, "I brought you two a guest, someone I'm sure you'd love to see."

"And who in Merlin's name did you pick up this time, Tom?" Lily asked with a calculative look on her face as she studied the Dark Lord.

"Well, that is something you will have to see for yourself, but I can guarantee you this, you are in for a surprise. Lucius, Rodolphus, bring them in." Tom called. A minute later the two men walked in and both the Blacks gasped in surprise.

"What is this supposed to be? My Halloween gift or something Tom?" Lily asked as soon as she recomposed herself.

"Well, no, but you can take it as one of the many gifts that I will be giving you this Yule." Tom said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Prat," Lily muttered, as her gaze then shifted to the two Potters in the room.

"Finite," Sirius whispered as he flicked his wand, glaring in Julia Potter's direction. Tonight was the night he was going to get a small bit of his revenge on James for what he did to his Lily that blasted night. Tonight, he was going to send James back a return gift, the body of his dead or brain-dead wife.

The minute he waved his wand, she unfroze, and immediately examined and searched her surroundings, her eyes frantically going from left to right in those eye sockets, until her gaze finally landed on her two year old son sitting right behind her. She immediately rushed to her son and enveloped him in a protectively motherly hug as she looked on with fear evident in her eyes, at the Death Eaters standing before her.

"Why-y h-have y-you brought me he-re?" She asked, as tears slowly started falling down her cheeks.

"Why, I'm sure that you know why you are here Julia, come on, don't tell me that James married a woman so daft that she wouldn't even be smart enough to figure out the reason behind her husband's worst enemy kidnapping her." Sirius laughed.

"Or, he could have married her just to use her," Rodolphus guessed.

"Which I don't think is true, because a mudblood as ugly as her wouldn't even be worthy of marrying a halfblood." Lucius sneered.

"N-no, w-why have you brought m-me he-re? P-ple-ase le-let me g-go," Julia pleaded, fumbling on her words.

"Now now Mrs. Potter, we have a few questions for you. If you answer them, one of you leave this place, if you don't, none of you are leaving this place. So, Mrs. Potter, will you answer my questions?" Tom asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The woman, who had considerably paled, simply stared back wide-eyed at the Dark Lord as the true horror of the situation began to dawn on her.

"James, where are you James? Please come save us James, we need you, please James, please," Julia whispered, as tears continued trickling down her face and onto her bathrobes, dampening them further.

"You better answer me or I _will_ kill you." Tom hissed, causing the woman to flinch.

"Please, please just let me go-"

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed as the woman pushed her baby away from her and screamed in pain. The cruciatus curse struck her straight in the chest, making her thrash around for all she was worth.

For a whole minute, they just stood and watched the woman scream and thrash as she felt one of the worst torture curses destroy her body inside and out. Finally, after a minute of watching the woman be tormented by endless pain, a smile of pure pleasure and satisfaction replaced the Dark Lord's face as he lifted the curse, leaving behind a barely conscious woman.

"Now, now, Mrs. Potter, you will tell me what I ask you, you _mudblood_! Or I guarantee you that things could and will get worse." Tom said as a twisted smile graced his lips, but the woman barely seemed to register what he was saying.

"Now tell me Mrs. Potter, what are those so-called precious plans that Dumbledore has in mind, the ones he planned out with James, to counter my Death Eaters raids?" He asked politely.

"I swear, I don't know," The woman whispered. "Please just let us g-"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort once again yelled, this time putting more power and magical energy into his spell as he watched Julia Potter again scream in pain as her body thrashed around on the floor.

Her head was jerking in every direction and her eyes were rolling around in her head. Her hands clenched into fists and her back arched off the ground as her screams got louder. It sounded like she was yelling her throat raw because after thirty seconds her screams changed pitch, the Dark Lord holding her that way for over three and a half minutes as her body jerked slightly and her eyes came back into focus.

"Now will you be so kind as to willingly answer the questions I have asked of you? You see, my patience is quickly wearing thin, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Voldemort finally asked in the same polite tone he used before.

"Please believe me my Lord, I have no idea, he hasn't told me anything." Her eyes darted around till they landed on the Blacks.

"Sirius, Lilly, please stop him, I have no ide-" She managed to whisper.

"Don't you dare talk to them," Voldemort snarled, his wand almost itching to cast another unforgivable on the woman.

"Lucius, don't you think she is wearing somewhat inappropriate clothing?" Tom asked, looking in Lord Malfoy's direction.

"I'm afraid you're right my lord, I for one believe, that those bathrobes do not suit her," Lucius smirked, as Tom flicked his wand and immediately the bathrobe Julia Potter was wearing disappeared, revealing her bare of any clothing for all in the room to see.

The panting woman's eyes widened as she slowly began to process what was happening and she tried to cover her bare chest with her hands as she curled up on the floor, a continuous stream of tears rolling down her face as she wept.

Sirius for one was grinning like a dog. If it were any woman but this one he would have had a neutral feeling at the sight, but this was the wife of James Potter. She would pay for his mistakes slowly and painfully, soon enough his time would come as well.

'I'd love to see your face James when you see a pensieve memory of this.' Sirius thought, as his temper rose a little.

"And now I'm beginning to wonder what it is that the traitor saw in her?" Lucius sneered.

"Well, I for one believe there's nothing wrong, James deserved nothing better than a road-side mudblood whore." Rodolphus smirked.

"And you can tell just by looking at her face that she definitely is one." Tom finished.

"Sirius, don't you think that I must punish this woman here just for being in the same room as Orion here? Her presence itself is nothing but harmful to him, I believe." Tom now smiled his twisted smile.

"I couldn't agree more," was all Sirius said.

"Please, p-please s-stop this, w-why are you do-ing this t-to me?" The woman pleaded with a strained voice from all the screaming she had done.

"Ah, Julia, Julia, Julia, that is something you will never know," Sirius said politely. "But that bastard you call a loving and faithful husband, James," Sirius almost spat, "he will understand every bit of it, when we send you back to him, dead or alive, I know not." He finished the last part, his voice almost dropping to a whisper.

"No- please, no" Julia pleaded.

"Crucio," Tom once again hissed, jabbing his wand in the direction of the fallen and almost broken woman.

And this time the woman was barely thrashing from extreme exhaustion, her whole body just vibrating as the Death Eaters watched in amusement. Her strained screams now sounded like strained moans, her once sweet voice now hoarse and strained. And her eyes were clamped tightly shut, blood trickling down her parched and dried up and cut lips.

After what seemed like hours, which in actuality was only five minutes, Tom released the curse.

"Lily?"

"Yes Tom?" Lily inquired, her eyes not leaving the broken woman.

"What can be more persuasive than pain?" Tom asked softly.

"Love," Lilly whispered back, her voice devoid of all emotions, as she realized what Tom was about to do next.

"No," Julia Potter managed to whisper out in a hoarse voice as her eyes began to refocus on the Dark Lord.

"You know Mrs. Potter, today I will allow you to live; you will return to your precious James." Tom said.

The second those words left his mouth, you could immediately see a flash of hope in Julia's eyes. Hope was the one thing that Tom always allowed his victims, right before crushing them beyond repair and finishing them off once and for all.

"However, tonight, your son will die." Tom said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Julia's eyes widened once again as she finally understood what was to come and she knew what she had to do. She immediately crawled over to her son as fast as her broken body would let her, holding her boy in her arms, and kissing him on the forehead as many times as she could.

"Don't worry Sky, mama loves you." Were the last words she managed to whisper out in her now hoarse voice.

Tom was standing right beside Lily; he glanced over to her and noticed how she had protectively wrapped her arms around her own son. He then once again shifted his gaze back to 'Lady Potter' and addressed the half-dead woman.

"Step aside, you filthy mudblood, I will only give you one chance." He hissed.

The woman, kissed her son one final last time, before carefully placing him a little behind her as she got one last long look at her baby boy, a small sweet smile gracing her face as she proudly studied him for the final time. She then looked back at the Dark Lord, straight in the eyes, awaiting the killing curse. The same pale green curse she had feared so much her entire life.

Tom was mildly impressed with the woman in front of him as he stared back into her eyes. Her face and eyes didn't show any fright whatsoever, all they held was acceptance and willingness. The willingness to protect her son till her last and final breath and the acceptance of what she knew was to come,

After a few seconds, Tom got impatient waiting for the woman to change her mind; it was crystal clear to him that she wouldn't. "Very well, Avada Kedavra," Tom whispered, once again jabbing his wand in the direction of Julia Potter.

The pale green jet of magical energy burst out of his wand, racing towards its target. When it connected with the woman the temperature dropped, the room darkened, and suddenly Tom fell to his knees.

Black swirls of dark magical energy started flowing out of Tom's chest. The swirls accumulated in front of the Dark Lord and slowly took the form of a coiled snake; before anyone could react, it lunged straight at the baby in Lily's arms and into his chest.

Suddenly, there was a burst of flames and Dumbledore's majestic phoenix appeared right above the two Potters. It landed on the head of the now late Julia Potter and in a burst of flames had teleported them away.

The people in the room hardly paid any attention to the escaping phoenix as all they could do was stand and stare at the boy who now had his eyes shut, his cute face scrunched up in pain as the dark magic seeped inside the baby.

Their gazes then shifted to Tom who was kneeling on the floor and panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his face. After a few moments, he finally managed to stand and slowly walk up to Lily and stare down at the baby in her arms. Tom's face showed nothing but shock, as he stared down at the raven haired boy who had now opened his eyes and was staring back at him with piercing green eyes again slightly unnerving him.

He could feel a strange, but familiar pull towards the boy. He used his well-honed magical senses to reach out and check the boy's magical core. What he felt left him in another of stage of shock.

The boy's magical core had easily doubled in size and the waves of magical energy rolling off the boy were so powerful that he was left at a loss for words. He felt the now twice more powerful waves of magic flowing out of the baby and he wondered how the boy's small and tender human body was able to hold and handle so much magical energy without exploding.

As he studied the boy for a few minutes more, he slowly recognized the familiar pull that he was feeling, and once again he was left at a complete loss for words as he stared down at the son of Sirius and Lily Black, his godson and his seventh and final horcrux, Orion Polaris Black. **(A.K.A. Harry Potter as we all know him)**


	3. Season 1 Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

This is a re-edit of chapter 2 with adding and removing a few characters. So basically, there are going to be a few changes in the story line, that you will notice later…I'm so sorry but please re-read it.

Edit dated: 08-13-2013.

Well sorry for taking so long, but my Beta is not replying back, probably because of his own personal reasons that have kept him busy. Therefore I am putting this chapter up myself without it being beta read.

And as for my updates, mostly I should be able to update once a week once in two weeks, but that depends on how free or busy I am…

Chapter 2 up for you! Enjoy reading folks!

I'd like to inform you that this is a very slow but extremely important chapter, sort a boring too…but please read it carefully, without skipping paragraphs as it is really important or you might get confused later on in my story.

ONCE AGAIN REMINDING YOU THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SLOW.

Chapter 2 Part 1 – The Master Plan

The next morning came too quickly for them all. And by their faces alone you could easily make out that none of them, except Orion, had slept a wink. It was obvious that everyone had just one thought running through their minds. ORION POLARIS BLACK and what the future held for him, the Dark Lord and them all.

However, the two adult members of House Black were obviously suffering the worst of it. After long discussions, arguments and casting the horcrux detection charm over a hundred times in one night, on one boy, by each and every wizard and witch present in the room, they still could not believe their eyes. The faint red glow around the boy was unmistakable however, the charm clearly detecting the dark artifact held within.

Within ten minutes of the 'incident', as it had come to be called, Voldemort summoned his inner circle for one of the most important meetings that had ever taken place. He had come to trust in them and they in him; they now truly felt like family to each other.

In a few minutes time, the entirety of his inner circle had floo-called or apparated into the manor. Narcissa was the first to come, as Lucius floo-called her and brought her to the manor immediately. A moment later Bellatrix apparated in as she too joined her husband. She was then followed by the Delacours.

Apolline Delacour the ever so elegant, powerful and stunningly beautiful veela and Lily Evans were close and had been childhood friends since they were first years and had met in a store in France during their school vacations. Since then, they had always kept in touch and had slowly, as the years went by, started meeting more frequently and had become quite close in the process. Of course, it took Lily a lot of explaining and seemingly endless justification and proof to convince the Delacours that the plans Tom had for the Wizarding World were actually good and necessary for the betterment of Wizarding Society In the end she had managed to convince the Delacours to join the Dark Lord, but eventually but only after Tom had given Sebastian Delacour an oath that he would include Wizarding France and the entire Veela society into his plans for the future. After that promise, they too agreed and took the mark a week after the Blacks.

Tom too was very pleased by this as Sebastian Delacour held a very high and respectable position in the Ministry of France and was also an extremely powerful, wealthy and influential man. He turned out to be a very strong ally over the years, as well as a good asset to his forces and not just as an ally, but also as a personal friend.

Apolline Delacour was another story altogether. She, was the Queen Veela in the whole nation of France, meaning each and every Veela that was a citizen of France bowed down to her and followed her in everything she did, as she was their Queen and they, her subjects, which meant that now Tom had a whole army of over a thousand Veela's ready to fight for him at Apolline's beck and call and he knew that all of them would join the war if he only but requested the queen. Because of the loyalty, trust, openness and power of the Delacours, it was not long before they too were a part of his inner circle with Sebastian taking the mark.

They were followed by Snape, Lupin and finally the once neutral House Greengrass. Lady Zabini was not a part of the Inner Circle, but she was a powerful, very wealthy and highly influential witch and her House was well respected.

She had proven her loyalty time and time again and was always there when summoned for meetings but was less social and chose not to spend much of her free time with the other death eaters. Most of the time, she was touring the world in search of rich men who once they married her, just always happened to die the night after their honeymoon. Not once, though, were the Aurors or police ever able to find anything to prove her involvement.

Following them were the younger Black couple Regulus and his wife Katherine Black. The couple had gotten married a year after Sirius and Lily got married and the two couples lived in Grimmauld Place together. Regulus was a very intelligent man and worked at quite a high post in the Ministry which paid him very well.

The man was quite the duelist and had trained in the States with one of the best tutors around. His wife Katherine too was a very powerful duelist though she was specialized in Ancient Runes and was into rune crafting and they Regulus took the dark mark in the same week Sirius and Lily did.

The Greengrass Clan, like the Blacks, was an extremely old, powerful and wealthy family. Xavier Greengrass was an excellent duelist, one that could even give Bellatrix a run for her money and was feared for his use of extreme dark spells.

He too held a high position in the Ministry, not to mention his extensive network of contacts. His wife Scarlett Greengrass was one of the best healers in all of Britain and worked in St. Mungo's. The Greengrass Clan was a very warm and friendly family who soon became very close to the Blacks, Delacours and Malfoys, as Narcissa, Lilly, Apolline, Katherine and Scarlett got along really well.

The sun had started rising, beams of light shot across the night sky illuminating it, bringing with it warmth and the freshness of the early morning. The adults in the Manor however, were occupied in a heavy discussion, though the topics of discussion kept changing from how did the accidental horcrux get created, to what were its advantages, disadvantages and various other details. Now they were in heavy debate regarding the future of the Black scion and various other things pertaining to this topic.

"I will not have my son spend his whole childhood in this Manor, Tom. He needs to have a normal childhood. I will not allow this." Lily said firmly.

"Lily, please, you must understand-" Tom spoke softly, trying his very best to persuade Lady Black.

"NO TOM NO!" Lily cut in. "Please Tom, you must understand, he is my only son for Merlin's sake, and you know of all the beautiful plans we had for him." Lily exclaimed, her voice decreasing to just a whisper as she completed her sentence.

"The stakes are too high Lily, if Dumbledore finds out nothing will stop him from killing my godson and my horcrux along with it." Tom tried to reason.

"We won't let that worthless old fool find out anything about my little snake much less even come close to touching him." Bellatrix hissed.

"We must not take this lightly, Dumbledore of all people is not to be underestimated Bella," Tom warned.

"We need a plan, a distraction, _something_ that will make Orion look good in the eyes of Dumbledore and wipe out all suspicion of Sirius and Lily having any connection to the Dark Lord." Xavier pointed out wisely.

"What is wrong with you Xavier? That is impossible!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"It isn't Bella, all you need is some planning and good execution." Xavier explained.

"What is it that you are hinting at Xavier?" Tom asked curiously, as everyone's eyes landed on Lord Greengrass.

"Something that I believe could be done, but has to be planned very carefully." Xavier replied.

"You see, I have been studying the Dark Artifacts for a very long time now. I had a book in my family library, on Horcruxes, a book that was gifted to my father by none other than Lily's father himself." Xavier said slowly as now everyone was staring at him surprised by his revelation. Even Tom seemed a little taken aback.

"And I have extensively studied that book for hours on end and if what I read is true, which I certainly believe it is, I would like to point out to you that the boy should not have lived. True, he was one of the most vulnerable bodies closest to the Dark Lord at the time of the accident, but I believe that the boy must possess one of the most massive and powerful of magical cores to be able to absorb a horcrux.

When Lily's father Lord Grindelwald tried creating his first horcrux, he was so arrogant and confident that he would get it right, no offence Lily, that even after his extensive studies in the Dark Arts he lost his right hand, his only son, Lily's brother, in the process of making him his first horcrux. This was just one of the many causes of his eventual downfall. After that, of course, he wouldn't dare try to create another." He said, all in one go; silence engulfed the room as everyone gave that some thought.

Moments later the silence was broken by the sound of scales against the flooring as the Royal snake Nagini, the familiar of the Dark Lord, slithered in and coiled around the chair on which Tom was sitting.

"Then what about Tom's snake, Nagini?" Katherine inquired as she examined the snake. "How is she still alive?"

"Familiars are a different story entirely, love." Regulus pointed out and once again silence reigned.

"What was it that you had in mind then Xavier?" Sirius asked, finally breaking the silence, fatigue, frustration and worry clearly heard in his voice and seen on his face.

"It's a plan, a dangerous one at that, something which I do not believe will be easy to pull off without arousing any suspicion, nor do I believe that Tom would approve of the idea as it has its advantages and disadvantages." Xavier once again said.

"Well just spit it out now, will you," Rodolphus sighed, getting a little agitated on account of not having slept all night.

"Well, how do you like the sound of this, Orion Black, scion of House Black, The Boy Who Lived?" Xavier announced dramatically, a small smirk on his face.

"Have you gone mad, Xavier?" Lucius sneered. "We can't go around revealing he's the Dark Lord's horcrux, that's like literally throwing him into Dumbledore's hands. All of Britain will come for him and not just that, the secret to Lord Voldemort's immortality will be out too!" He exclaimed.

"But you haven't let me finish, Lucius." Xavier said politely.

"Go on," Tom encouraged as he studied the man with a calculating look. If there was one thing he knew about Xavier, it was that Lord Greengrass was a man ever so full of surprises.

"Well then, once again I'm saying it and don't you dare interrupt me this time." Xavier said mock glaring at Lucius.

"Orion Black, the Boy Who Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Hero of the Wizarding World." Xavier declared in a dramatic voice raising his hands in the air.

"I just knew he was all for theatrics and that side of his personality was to show up anytime now, I could even say I felt it coming," Narcissa whispered into Scarlett's ears as the two ladies giggled in agreement.

"What are you getting at Lord Greengrass?" Tom asked carefully.

"It's actually quite simple. We will fake the death of the Dark Lord and have Orion credited for his death." Xavier stated.

"But how do you plan on accomplishing that Xavi?" Bellatrix asked.

"It is simple, Orion already has the mark of the lightning bolt mark burned into his chest right above his heart, where the horcrux had struck and was absorbed into him. We declare that mark as the place on his chest where the Dark Lord's killing curse rebounded and hits himself, therefore making him not just the only living being to survive the killing curse, but also the one to vanquish the dark lord.

This makes him not just world famous, but he will be loved by each and every Light wizard on this planet. Add strict orders from the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord himself and no dark wizard will dare touch him if they fear for their lives, therefore ensuring his long-term safety. Even if Dumbledore finds out that Orion is a horcrux, which we will make sure that he doesn't, he won't dare lift a finger against Orion unless he really wants to be on the run himself with the whole Wizarding World throwing killing curses at him.

Tom, you, however, will have to remain hidden or under glamour charms for the majority of around eleven to twelve years before the boy has grown up a little and you can show yourself again. It will not only be good and safe for Orion, but also for you.

You can focus more on improving yourself in the Dark Arts. We all know that Dumbledore is an extremely powerful light wizard with over a century of experience and irrespective of how powerful you are at the moment, you still need to improve yourself as much as you can if you want to beat that old manipulative bastard without too many losses. So these ten years will be like a bonus for you." Xavier finally finished, sounding very pleased with himself as Scarlett personally made it a point to reward her husband with a passionate kiss for coming up with such a brilliant master plan.

Now almost everyone in the room was smirking, not just at the dazed Xavier, but also at what was just said as they imagined the reactions of the Wizarding World and Albus Dumbledore himself.

"And also, to further make it more believable, we could temporarily drain Orion's magical core, which will remove all suspicion. His magic will require at least a week for it to recover itself, leaving him slightly weak, but we all know the MediWizards and MediWitches of St. Mungo's will offer the best care for their savior." Sirius added, grinning wildly, all the signs of fatigue and frustration wiped from his face.

"Oui, I like zhis idea, The Ancient and Noble House of Delacour certainly approve and vouch for it." Sebastian Delacour said as his wife nodded her head in agreement.

"As does The Ancient and Noble House Lestrange," Rodolphus added speaking for Bellatrix and himself.

"As does The Ancient and Noble House Malfoy" Lucius smirked as Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Seeing that there is no better alternative for the protection of Orion who is like my son, Katherine and I agree to this plan." Regulus spoke firmly as he and Sirius stared at each other before exchanging nods.

"As do I," Lady Zabini smiled.

Snape just nodded his head signifying his agreement and then everyone's eyes landed on Lord and Lady Black.

Sirius and Lily stared at each other, eyes lock before coming to a silent agreement as Lily inclined her head a little causing Sirius to smile as he turned to look back at the others.

"A prank, worthy of the Marauders, as the head of The Ancient and Noble House and the father and mother of Orion Black, we approve of this plan," Sirius grinned as Lily simply sighed.

"Orion won't be alone." Narcissa pointed out, "He'll have all of us. He will have Draco, Daphne, Fleur, Blaise and Tracey by his side."

"Very well, we will even have Orion trained in all the myriad things he needs to learn as a pureblood Lord." Tom finally said.

"But wait, how are we supposed to convince Dumbledore that this wasn't planned by Sirius and me? He already suspects that we're on Tom's side." Lily asked.

And once again everyone was lost in their thoughts, before Apolline spoke up.

"How about this, we can have Lily and Sirius here go to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore pleading with him for protection, saying that two days back, by which I mean the day before yesterday, the Dark Lord himself approached them and asked them to join his cause. We can then have Sirius and Lily say they asked the Dark Lord for one day to decide, saying they needed time to make a decision and then have Sirius and Lily say that they abandoned Grimmauld Place and relocated to a safe house.

So then today, when Lily and Sirius have finished explaining the situation, Lily can slyly press her wand to her mark signifying that they had finished explaining to Dumbledore. Then we can carry out the main part of our plan, in which we could pretend to breach the wards and enter the house.

This would alleviate any suspicion that Dumbledore would have of the Blacks, as Lily and Sirius were with him when everything would take place. All we have to do is have Tom kill someone looking just like him, holding his wand, ensuring that Tom's magical signature would be there to find. This further showing a spell rebound, therefore he would have to stand at the same angle as the man looking like Tom would be facing the crib therefore receiving the killing curse in his face which confirms the rebound of the spell that was thrown at Orion. After about two minutes, once we have finished with everything, we can signal Sirius with the mark and have him make a noise saying that the wards of his safe house were breached. After which Dumbledore Lily and Sirius can straight away apparate to the scene." Apolline finished, pleased and proud at herself. She had her English down perfect and could now speak without much of her French accent, having spent so much time in England. They planned on moving here after a few years after all.

"And there, I must say Apolline, you are quite the Slytherin." Tom said with a charming smile making the French Veela smile back just as beautifully.

"Now, how are we supposed to find a body that looks exactly like Tom's?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, that is quite simple. We only need that metamorphmagus Peneus Gordan to transform into Tom. Then we can perform a blood ritual on him giving him Tom's blood. If he's killed when he is still in Tom's form, he will remain that way and BAM! We have a perfect physical copy of the Dark Lord." Sirius then finished, grinning widely, looking like a perfect fool.

"We also lose the only metamorphmagus the Death Eaters have, but it's worth it I think." Rodolphus finally said, deep in thought.

They all agreed.

"Very Well, start preparations for this instant. We will have that blood ritual completed by the next hour. Snape, go bring Gordan here. Apolline, Scarlett, Narcissa I know you all have your children to take care of, but please help Sirius and Lily set up a safe house, Katherine, you too. Lily, Sirius, prepare yourselves, for you two will be leaving for Hogwarts in two hours, and do not by any chance, forget to activate the Fidelius Charm on both of your marks. Bella, attend to me. I need you and Snape to help with the blood ritual. Everyone, get to work and please do not in any way mess up. And Lily, Sirius, you two better act well, I want Dumbledore to believe and trust you two at all cost, irrespective of any of his demands in return." Tom declared as everyone went to work.

**Two and a half hours later – Hogwarts – The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore's Office**

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair at his table attempting to feed his pet Phoenix a lemon drop. The Phoenix seemed to be trilling in annoyance while the headmaster persisted that he should try it.

"Albus, surely you can see that Fawkes has no desire for your favorite candy." Lily said as politely as she could.

Fawkes trilled in agreement as it flew across the room and gracefully landed on Lily's shoulder. Dumbledore sighed and regretfully put the box of candies back on his desk as he watched Lily stroke his phoenix.

"In all my long years, I have never understood why no one else appreciates a good lemon drop, my dear girl." Dumbledore said with a smile, although, he was still in deep thought. He was considering all the things the Blacks had just told them.

They had come to him for protection and were in a desperate situation as the Dark Lord was after them. Just last night, the Dark Lord had murdered and probably raped Julia Potter and almost murdered her son Skylar, leaving James on the brink of insanity.

All his suspicions had been allayed when Sirius Black swore a magical oath saying that the Dark Lord had approached him for recruitment. He knew that the Blacks were one of the richest families in all of magical Britain and that they would be a good source of funding, not just for him to pocket, but would also provide funds for the war effort. On account of this he had finally made up his mind about allowing them under his protection.

"Please Albus, this is only for the sake of my son, I cannot afford to lose him Albus," Lily pleaded, nearly close to tears. considering her words carefully for a time, he finally made up his mind.

"Very well, Lily, Sirius, I will protect you and your son," He sighed. "But only if you will place your son under my protection till he completes a year at Hogwarts, which means he reaches the age of twelve years and only if you will swear a magical oath to that effect. Of course he will continue to live with you, but he will spend every alternate month in a place that I choose and believe will keep him safe." He finished.

Now Lily and Sirius were dreading the mistake that they had made by saying that it was only for their son. They knew Dumbledore didn't trust them and was doing his level best to separate Orion from them.

They were quite sure the old headmaster was planning something big for their son and were truly scared for Orion, but they didn't let it show. They had to gain his trust at all costs, so they went ahead with the deal despite their misgivings.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, place my son Orion Sirius Black, Scion of House Black, under the protection of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the next ten years, specifically till my son turns twelve years old, on the condition that Orion Black will spend every alternate month of the next ten years wherever Albus Dumbledore sees fit and no harm will come to him, with the exception of occasions like family balls, birthdays and other important occasions. I swear on my Magic, that none of my house or I will object to where Albus Dumbledore sees fit to keep my son during those months, so mote it be." Sirius finished, now gravely regretting the mistake he had made. He was sure that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass one day; he could only hope that that day would never come.

Albus remained silent for a time, deep in thought pondering the entirety of Sirius' magical oath before responding with the formal words to bind the oath.

"So mote it be," He finished with a crazy twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face, masking the victory dance he was inwardly doing.

Satisfied with the way things were going his way, he began thinking of a place to put them when an alarmed Sirius sprang out of his seat.

"No," Sirius whispered. "The wards have been breached! He's come for his answer and Orion is alone in there!"

So, a few minor changes that make a big difference :)  
thanks for reading...Lol, I have no idea when the next updates coming up but i assure you i definitely will...  
by which I mean I haven't abandoned this story...  
Sinblade Signing Off...


	4. Season 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: Season 1 Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**4 Years Later – Orion is 9 years old. **

If you were to look at Riddle Manor from the outside you wouldn't think that much had changed in the past five years. The manor was still grand and the large windows still gleamed as though they were made of diamonds. Frogs could still be found hopping from lily pad to lily pad in the pond and the forest continued to add to the beauty of the grounds.

Inside however everything was different, before just expensive paintings hung from the walls and antique vases decorated the rooms. Of course there were cozy couches, beautiful furniture, ever lit aroma candles and many other beautiful things that decorated the manor, making it look like one of the most beautiful manors in all of Britain, all thanks to Lily, Narcissa, Apolline, Scarlett, Katherine and surprisingly Bella or Bellatrix to the world.

Now, moving pictures of a young raven haired boy laughing along with another blonde haired boy and four girls, and other pictures of them doing various other things like flying, smiling, waving, eating ice cream and running around the manor chasing each other, hung next to the expensive paintings. Portraits of a handsome man with ice blue eyes known to be Tom Riddle, along with the Blacks, Malfoys, Delacours, Greengrasses and the Lestranges standing with all their children in front of them decorated the walls above the fire places. And of course there was another portrait in Tom's study, there was a large portrait of himself smiling with his hands on the shoulders of a boy with black hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. This boy was like a son to him, someone who not only was his grandson, but also shared his soul. Orion and Nagini too enjoyed each other's presence and Nagini loved him. She for one personally took it upon herself to protect him and watch over him whenever she could. She was always so protective of him when he spent time at the Riddle Manor, always being around him and following him and playing and watching over everything he did as if he were her own hatchling.

The changes were caused by Orion Polaris Black, and the rest of his inner circle which was now his family. Over the past five years Orion had grown into a cute but charmingly handsome boy. He was tall for his age with long well styled raven black hair just like his father Sirius. He had a good tan and eyes that shone like the brightest emeralds.

He was one of the most intelligent boys of his generation and always had the nick for picking up things quickly. He had what his mother called was a 'beautiful personality'.

He was really smart, very sarcastic, charming, strong and brave, ambitious, yet most loyal to only those whom he considered friends and family. He was merciless like his godfather taught him to be, yet kind at heart to those who deserved his kindness. He had a good sense of humor and was the one kid that knew just how to get his way with things.

He had a really strong personality and you could just see it in the way he carried himself, the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he dressed, that charming smile, he was but royalty itself.

Ever since he was three, along with the rest of his friends, his mother Lily, aunt Narcissa, Apolline, Katherine and Scarlett were always there, after Lily, they were all like mothers to him and they always treated him like their son, doing their best, teaching them the pureblood ways.

Dressing up, the way they spoke, educating them on social and traditional pureblood cultures and the last of all dancing, but not once did Orion ever let them down. They always loved teaching him because he was always the first to pick up everything and by the age of seven, he already was the perfect pureblood. He was the boy any Pureblood family mother would kill for.

He had a portrait of his grandfather Orion Black, who along with his father, Sirius Black who taught him all about his House, the Ancient and Noble House of Black as well as the Ancient and Noble Houses of Le Fay and Grindelwald. Their allies, their enemies, their political status, their monetary status, their traditions, and everything there was to learn about his house, he learned from his father.

Sirius always was a cheerful and always the man in the mood of pranks, but when it came to teaching his son the ways of his house, he sure was 'serious'. He also taught him how to fly a broom and play Quiditch since he was three, and according to Sirius, Orion never required those two weeks of training on that broom. He flew like he was born just to fly the skies, a natural. How ironic. He felt like a natural in the air like he was meant to be there in the stars and he definitely was one of the best fliers Sirius had ever seen. His age didn't matter.

Lucius Malfoy was like an uncle to Orion. He spent a lot of time at Grimmauld Place and along with the others, he taught Orion and Draco about politics and the art of negotiation.

He would tell them stories about various Wizengamot sessions and he would sneer as he would tell them about a man named Arthur Weasley. According to Orion's Uncle Lucius, Arthur Weasley was the worst sort of wizard. Lucius could seem cold and uncaring to those who didn't know him but in truth he was funny and extremely protective in his own way. If anyone was to mess with someone he cared about it would be the last thing they would ever do. He was also one of the most prejudiced people Orion knew, that he hated muggles with a burning passion.

Aunt Bella too loved Orion a lot, always calling him 'my little snake'. To her, she was the son he never had. She was the one responsible for his physical and magical attributes. As of now, his physical attributes as he would not be touching a wand till Orion turned nine.

That's what they had planned, but when he turned six, he began having problems with accidental burst of magic forcing Dumbledore to start his magical education a little earlier than expected.

He was given a temporary wand from his 'grandfather', so that he could learn the basics of magic but at Hogwarts only. Most of the students at Hogwarts had warmed up to him and he definitely was a professional at charming them all with that charming smile and fame he possessed. But it was really funny how all the girls found him very cute and always took up every opportunity they could to hug him or kiss him, on the cheek of course.

Even though Dumbledore had insisted that Orion only needed to learn his first year material till he actually started Hogwarts, all the students really loved him and taught him charms, spells and transfiguration they learnt in their lessons.

And even though he was expected to only be friends with Slytherins because of being a descendent of the House of Black and all that, Orion was always neutral when it came to the houses. He had warmed up to various people from various houses, mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor which almost heightened the rivalries between the two houses.

Even though he resented quite a few Gryffindors, he had definitely warmed up to the Weasley bothers Charlie and Bill. Charlie always let him participate in the Quidditch practices and Orion always was there with Bill helping him with his Prefect duties and Bill in return was a sort house of information and Orion's personal library. The two did get along well. Orion also managed to get along with a few girls he liked hanging out with, the one's he decided were pleasant company.

But mostly he spent the rest of his time with Slytherins since most of them were death eater related and he mostly knew them all. He even spent a little time with a few Hufflepuffs'and Ravenclaws, but that was limited.

Orion only and only warmed got along and warmed up to people he respected, people that he felt were powerful and used their power wisely. He was extremely cautious when it came to making friends, but he always gave people a chance. He always was able to choose his friends wisely and he never made a mistake in that department. With his friends around, he always seemed like a nice and pleasant kid , a mature kid that one would want to hang out with, but to the rest, he was nothing but a very cold and distant boy. Well at least that was the case till they made an effort to get to know him.

Since he was five, for the last two years, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black made him wake up at six in the morning and would make him run rounds around Riddle Manor for a continuous half an hour, after which started the mortal workout of three sets of sit ups, pull ups and pushups. And Orion indeed did have a good stamina, which was gradually increasing; he had a lean, but slightly muscular body. As muscular as a seven year old could get and it made him look a little older with that long hair of his.

He was really agile and Bella did her best to make it a point that he was. Because after the workout session, she had a training session in which she would throw spells at him, and he would have to do the best he could to avoid and dodge them, and that left him utterly exhausted and worn out by the end of it, but he knew that it would help in the long run.

And as the days, weeks and months went by, he was getting better at it; the time he lasted dodging spells slowly began to increase, and now, at the age of seven, he could go on dodging spells for half an hour at a stretch till he was to exhausted and then he would get nailed by one of Bella's stinging hexes and tickling charms.

On the Dark Lords insistence, Bella started practicing with his wand work. She made sure not to teach him anything new, but help him perfect whatever he had learnt.

Orion not only had very good and pleasant memories of his last two years at the Manors, but he now had many great memories with his grandfather (Albus Dumbledore) as well as all his friends at Hogwarts too.

Orion spent every alternate month of his life in Hogwarts because Grimmauld Place was deemed unsafe for him, because of which he spent and enjoyed his time at Hogwarts.

Tom had strictly told everyone in his inner circle not to influence Orion against Dumbledore as Dumbledore being a Legilimens would easily figure it out. Not to mention that he wanted Orion to figure it out himself before telling him everything about the 'great' Albus Dumbledore.

It was the next day after Orion's birthday and Sirius and Lily Black nee Grindelwald had heavily covered themselves in glamour charms, to make sure no one noticed them. Orion however didn't need to. Ever since he turned three, they had confirmed that he was a metamorphmagus and in the last six years, he had mastered and perfected the art.

He simply got himself to change his hair and eye color to blond and sapphire blue respectively and the three held hands as they apparated into Diagon Alley.

Orion tried to keep his emotions under control as he landed perfectly on his feet, he let go of his father and mothers hands and straightened out his black silk robes, ignoring the revolting feelings of his stomach.

He was feeling extremely excited to finally be registering himself as the scion of not one, not two but three houses. Now the common question asked was how and why Grindelwald and Le Fay. It was the answer to the same question that allowed Sirius to marry Lily without being disowned by his father Orion Perseus Black. Lily was not a muggleborn but a pureblood and not just any pureblood.

When they had done her blood test at Gringotts, it was found that Lily was the daughter of the late Gellert Grindelwald and his wife, Elena Le Fay, the only descendant of Morgana Le Fay.

It was said that after the war when Gellert Grindelwald fell to Albus Dumbledore in battle, Elena fled to muggle London. She knew that Dumbledore would come for her, so in desperation to keep her one year old daughter safe, she gave Lily to the friend in the muggle world whom she trusted, Lara Evans, whom then adopted her and raised her along with her other daughter Petunia.

When a pureblood turned the age of nine, he/she was supposed to go to and get his/her blood test done in Gringotts and determine if he/she really was the heir of a certain house. The Blood test or rather ritual would then determine and confirm which houses he was related to.

A pair of goblins bowed to the three as they walked through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. The floor glittered from the light of the dozen gold chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There was a goblin holding a ruby the size of Orion's fist and another, placing large emeralds into a velvet pouch. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

"Greetings, Guardian of my Gold," Sirius said in a language Orion recognized as goblengook. His father spoke the language of the goblin's for as long as Orion could remember.

"I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, the head of the Ancient and Noble House Black. This is my wife Lady Black and my son Orion Black. As per your request in the letter we received from Gringotts, we have come to officially register our son as the Scion of House Black, Grindelwald and Le Fay."

The goblin looked at Sirius in a new light. Orion could tell he was impressed by the new smile on the goblin's face as he spoke.

"Greetings, Lord Black, Lady Black and Master Black, we have been expecting you. The Ritual Room is ready and waiting for you."

The goblin then snapped his fingers. A second later a goblin appeared next to the teller and the first goblin spoke.

"Lord Black, Griphook here, will take you to the ritual room and will be the one to perform the ritual, if you would be so kind to allow him to take you to there."

"Very well," Sirius said.

"Please follow me Lord Black," Griphook said as he led the Blacks out of the marble hall across the atrium and down a corridor lit by several hundred floating torches. They proceeded down the hallway until they reached a set of large doors. The Goblin Griphook then ran a finger down across the door and everyone heard a lock click before the door swung open.

The three Blacks walked in behind the Goblin, the only thing visible inside the large room was something that looked like a large penceive made of marble. The Goblin waved his hand and several torches lit up at once.

Orion immediately began observing the room and found that it was actually a lot bigger then he initially thought. He noticed that two of the four walls of the room were decorated with literally thousands of crests while the other two walls had thousands upon thousands of words scrawled across them.

Orion saw that there were names under each of the crests and Orion squinted his eyes to see some of them. He read the names, North, Nott, Nottingham, Norvich, Black, Potter and Diggory before his father called for him.

"Star of my heart, this room is very special. Those two walls," Lily spoke gesturing to the walls that had the crests, "Have the crest of every pureblood Wizarding family on it. The other two walls have the names of each and every known and unknown Wizarding ability written on them.

Now this ritual requires you to make a slight cut on your palm with the ritual knife the Goblin gives you, and immediately submerge it in the sacred pool of Identifications. The magic in the water will take care of the rest. Once your hand is out it will be healed automatically. The crests which you are heir too will light up. According to me, the Black, Le Fay and Grindelwald crest will light up. Do you understand son?" Lily asked Orion who only nodded his head calmly.

"Good, now the abilities crest will also light up the ability or abilities that you should possess. Now don't be discouraged if not a lot light up, son, but don't worry your parents have faith in you, we know you will be powerful but understand that we do not expect anything from you as we are already so proud to have you as our son. And remember, we have to come back after you finish with your fourth year in Hogwarts to confirm the abilities. So whatever happens, understand this that we will never be disappointed and we'll always love you."

"Yes, mum, I understand. And don't you worry. You for one know how I'm just so full of surprises. This time, I'm sure there's going to be no exception." Orion said with a slight smirk oh his face as his father beamed and his mother simply rolled her eyes.

Orion slowly but confidently and graciously glided over to the penceive and took the dagger with the diamond hilt and after a nod from the goblin proceeded to make a slight cut in the palm of his hand before fully submerging it into the sacred penceive.

The minute he put his hand into the penceive he almost fainted at the pain that surged through his palm. He tried to pull his hand out but the magic prevented it. He felt like his whole palm was set on fire and it took him all his will power to not scream as he tried to ignore the pain and focus on his breathing.

After what felt like hours, which was a mere few minutes, his palm was pushed out of the penceive by itself. As soon as he pulled it out, with a relieved sigh, he went to examine it. The pain had suddenly subsided and there looked nothing wrong except the numbness in his palm. There was not even a scratch left of where he had cut himself.

"The ritual has been complete. But I must admit, you have tremendous pain tolerance Master Black, there has not been a person in a very long time to have not completed this ritual without screaming in pain and you for one didn't even utter a word." The Goblin said looking mildly impressed.

"Thank you Master Griphook, now how about the results?" Orion asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Indeed, the results shall appear any moment now young one." Griphook stated as they walked towards the wall which held the House crest, the two Blacks right behind them.

The first thing that Orion noticed about the room was that the thousands of crests and words along the walls were gone. There were now only four gold glowing crests along one of the crest walls and one silver glowing crest along the other.

"Sirius, he has five gold glowing crests!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

"Why is one of the crests glowing silver?" Orion asked.

"Silver signifies a magical heir." Griphook answered.

"What's the difference father?" Orion asked curiously.

"A magical heir is much rarer then a hereditary heir. Normally a magical heir is named when the lord of a family has no children. It's a great honor to be chosen a magical heir." Sirius said in awe.

The first glowing crest was that of a shield. The shield had four logos drawn on it a rose, a dragon, a knight, and a wand. The Dragon and knight both bowed to Orion when he stood in front of them. The name Grindelwald burned underneath it.

"Lily's first family house crest," Was all Sirius said before looking at the second crest.

When they reached the second glowing crest all they saw was stars with different constellations glowing, and a beautiful black Thresal flying in the night sky. The name of Black burned underneath it.

"The crest of house Black," Lily smiled after which they went to see the next crest.

As they reached the next crest, the saw a castle on a beautiful island surrounded by a forest of pine trees. A beautiful castle, by the looks of it, much larger than that of Hogwarts was, according to Lily, Sirius and Orion. Right in front of the Castle stood three gigantic beautiful and majestic dragons, standing strong and tall, their heads held high. One was jet black, the other gold and the third blue, but these dragons were draped from top to bottom in armor than beautifully covered their unprotected stomach as well as a the glistening scales on their back. The moment their beautiful different colored eyes fell on him, in unison, the three Dragons bowed their heads, the Crest of Morgana Le Fay burning underneath it.

Lily gasped and everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What is it Lily?" Sirius asked softly.

"Those three dragons, they never bowed to me." She said looking a little confused.

"Well then we should go to the chest in the Le Fay Vaults and check if they open with Orion's touch. I've got a feeling it will work." Sirius said with a little excitement.

"But it is said that none of the successors in the last six hundred years or more was able to open that chest Sirius," Lily said.

"What chest?" Orion demanded looking at his parents.

"You'll see, Love." Lily said softly as she gently squeezed her son's shoulder, to calm him down.

Orion's question fell on deaf ears though as no one seemed to be able to tear their eyes off the last gold glowing crest, Orion walked up to view it and was instantly shocked to see a Griffin that studied him with its proud eyes before bowing low, a small yet beautiful red rose between its paws. The words Gryffindor burning below it, leaving him as well as all the others in a state of shock.

But that happened next was far more shocking.

"Father, how in the name of Merlin did that happen?" Orion exclaimed as he looked at the last crest.

Suddenly, Lily gasped.

"Sirius, th-this, the crest of House P-Potter is glowing," Lily exclaimed as she pointed at a crest with a shield marked with two swords crossing each other with a lion proudly standing in front of it.

Orion too turned around as fast as he could and gasped as his eyes landed on the Potter Crest. Things just couldn't get worse he was a scion by blood to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, the same House that was now one of the biggest rivals of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

And just as Lily turned back to Sirius, Sirius whipped his wand out from behind him and sent a silent stunner her way which struck her stomach and she would have fallen to the floor, but Sirius quickly conjured up a small mattress behind her.

Orion watched in shock as Sirius, his father walked up to his wife with a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry love, but this is something that you must not remember," He whispered after which he looked the Goblin straight in the eye.

"Griphook, will you please vanish the Potter Crest? Due to private reasons, Lily must not know," Sirius requested politely.

"As you wish Lord Black," Griphook nodded his head before just waving his hands over the Potter Crest which immediately disappeared.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Orion demanded his voice steely calm.

Sirius with a pained look on his face looked at his son. Orion's expression was blank, hiding all his emotions behind a neutral mask, like every pureblood should, but his eyes completely betrayed him. They were literally glowing a dangerous emerald green, with an unending churning ocean of anger behind them.

"Orion, my son," Sirius spoke softly, as he walked up to his son and placed his hand on his son's shoulders.

"This is a very large and tragic reason behind this Ori, something that you could never even dream of happened nine years back to your mother, which almost broke her. If she would have continued her life with that horrific memory, it would have killed her. So after a lot of planning and discussing, Tom and I, we decided to wipe out that memory from her mind forever. It was the only way to save her before the madness consumed her, my son." Sirius explained.

Orion carefully listened to his father, the rage and anger within him slowly subsiding as he tried to understand and process what he had just heard.

"And what, does that have anything to do with House Potter?" Orion asked his voice a little controlled now that the anger was slowly subsiding.

"I'm sorry Orion, but right now I cannot tell you, it pains me to hide this from you, but now, I cannot tell you. One day a time will come when I will tell you and I promise you I will tell you. Until then you must trust me on this one pup," Sirius said his voice as soft as ever.

"Just this one time father," Orion said his voice still steely calm. "I do not take lightly to people attacking my mother."

Sirius nodded slowly, before walking up to Lily. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead before getting up, pointing his wand at her.

"Obliviate," Sirius whispered his voice so soft and pained that even in spite of standing right next to him, Orion had to strain his ears to hear him and his eyes immediately widened in surprise as he recognized the spell his father had cast on his mother. Suddenly he felt the anger rushing back to him, but before he could say anything, Sirius spoke once again.

"Don't worry pup, I've only wiped out the memory of the Potter Crest okay, your mums going to be fine. Just please play along to avoid confusing her okay? And it shouldn't at all be tough. After all, you're the son of a Marauder." Sirius grinned while Orion simply rolled his eyes at his father's sudden and random change in attitude.

With a swish of his wand, Lily was suddenly awake, rubbing her temples as her eyes focused on Sirius who was directly in front of her.

"What happened?" She murmured, still rubbing her temples.

"Nothing love, hard to believe, but in your excitement, you slipped and fell on the floor and hurt your head. A small healing charm did the job. How are you feeling now?" Sirius asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Uh, I'm fine I think. Let's just continue with the ritual results." Lily suggested.

Orion was still a little angry at his father for had just happened, not to mention very angry at the fact that he was the scion to House Potter as well….This was simply ridiculous! How could it even be possible? And the fact that his father knew the reason and refused to tell him simply made it much worse! But, for now he'd have to just wait because if there was one thing he knew about his father, then that was that Sirius was the most mischievous, playful and cheerful Death Eater in existence and never in his entire life had he seen such a pained and sincere look on his father's face. So for now, he'd just have to let it slide.

Orion then turned his attention to the crest glowing in sliver and gasped. There was a possibility, but never in his entire life had he thought, he would be the heir to his uncle.

In the crest was a massive black serpent with golden eyes staring back at him.

§ None are worthy! § The snake hissed menacingly at him.

§ What? Why would you say that mighty serpent? §Orion asked back stupidly as his parents stared at him, their mouth hanging open.

The large snake's golden eyes seemed to grow wide. § A Speaker?! How do you speak? You are not of my master's blood line? Then how are you a speaker? Answer me hatchling! § The large coiled serpent hissed.

§ I don't really know the answer to that question. As far as I remember, I have always been able to understand Nagini since forever. And no, Lord Voldemort or rather Uncle Tom as I like to call him is my uncle, but not by blood §

§ Are you of pure blood then? § The serpent asked.

§ I am § Orion replied with a mask of indifference on his face. 'And apparently, the 'blood heirs of five other houses too' §

§ Very well then young heir, I accept you as heir to master Slytherin § The serpent said as it bowed down slowly and graciously with respect.

Underneath the now bowing Snake the name SLYTHERIN was burning with a bright green flame.

"I'm heir of Salazar Slytherin!" Orion revealed, still in shock switching back to English. The snake accepts me as the scion of House of Salazar Slytherin! Which then makes me uncle Tom's heir," Orion concluded.

"Magical heir," Griphook corrected his eyes wide.

"He accepts me," Orion repeated looking at his parents, but they were too stunned to speak as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your godfather's going to be so proud, not to mention shocked." Lily smiled feebly.

"Okay, now that, is a lot to grasp." Orion said softly. "Five Bloody Houses! This is way too much to be called a surprise," Orion finished.

"Language Orion," Lily corrected sternly.

Sirius simply nodded. "Well, it's time for talents now,"

"I want to see my talents. Mum, dad I really want to go check out my abilities, now." And that's what completely snapped them out f their thoughts as they followed him.

Orion looked ahead in anticipation as they walked up to the other wall. There were several words that were glowing bright green and there they were in one line.

Metamorphmagus

Parselmouth

Animagus

Occulumens

Atlantian Twilight Elemental

Rune Mage

Conjurationalist

Atlantian Wand Crafting Gifted

"Even I'm having trouble processing that he is talented in so many things," Sirius said.

"Why? I just assumed that meant I would be good at them. Doesn't it?" Orion asked.

"Orion…ok let me explain this to you in terms of a scale. Normal witches and Wizards are all relatively close to one another when they first start to learn aspects of magic such as Charms, Potions, or Transfiguration.

Above that first level of standard witches and wizards though are a small group that show a slight inclination towards a field of magic. These people would be called say charms talented or potions talented. They have a natural affinity for a specific field of magic, but they can't quite explain it and unless they are tested they would probably never know you have it.

I am Transfiguration talented, I have a natural love of the subject as well as being naturally better then most at it. Above those people are an extremely rare group of witches and wizards who are gifted to a field of magic. They have such a raw talent for a specific type of magic that they often don't even need to practice it, they can just look at a spell and perform it. That's what you are Orion.

The only thing that is rarer is to be called a protégé. Protégés sometimes don't even need to use a spell to do their field of magic. They are essentially gifted like you are, but only after training in the particular field they become the level of master. Your mother is a charms protégé. She was the first protégé in over a hundred years. The last was a potions protégé who completely redefined the field." Sirius said looking at his son in awe.

"Okay, what the bloody hell is an Atlantian Twilight Elemental?" Orion asked looking really confused as he turned back to look at the four people standing behind him but once again they were left deep in thought or simply speechless.

"Language Orion," Lily chided as she gave him a disapproving look, to which he gave her a desperate look with a wave at his surroundings.

"Still no reason for the foul language son, I'm seriously beginning to think that the bad side of this mutt is beginning to rub off on you,"

"Yeah, the same mutt that's apparently just happens to be your husband," Sirius grumbled as Lily whacked his shoulder with a smile on her face.

After what seemed like eternity, his mother finally answered the question which was playing on his mind. "You my son, have the ability or must I say are a Twilight Elemental. They were the strongest Mages in Atlantis in its glory. This power runs in the blood of the Morgan Le Fay family, the only descendants of the Twilight Mages. The Twilight Mages were the most powerful of the Elemental Mages: Twilight, Fire, Nature as in Earth, Air, Time, Warrior, Water Mages and so on.

The Twilight Mages were very powerful. They were the most powerful elementals to have ever existed. They hold the powers of Light and Darkness. The power to control and gain access to the Light, Dark and Shadow planes and use it to their advantage. Even among the family, there hasn't been a Twilight Mage in the last no one can remember how many centuries. That my love is all I know, and it just confirms one thing. That is, you will be the one to open the sacred chest of Lady Morgana Le Fay." She then looked at Griphook.

"Well, what about the Rune Mage then?" Orion inquired.

"The Rune Mages, practitioners of Rune Magic. It is a very powerful magical field that not many delve in simply because they don't have the aptitude, power and nature to do so. These kind of wizards are known to vastly use runes magic of all kinds while performing magical task, which makes them a very dangerous opponent, almost impossible to beat in duels." Sirius answered.

"My cousin, your aunt Narcissa is a Rune Mage and a very powerful one at that. You have never seen her duel but after you do, you will realize why Lucius does everything he can to keep his wife happy and does his best to avoid all kinds of arguments." Sirius grinned.

"Master Griphook, will you be so kind as to take my son and me to the family vault of Le Fay?" Lily asked politely.

"Of course Lady Black, please follow me. Though Lord Black will have to remain in the Main Halls as he is not of the Le Fay bloodline to enter the Vaults"

"Very well, lead the way Master Griphook. Sirius, I will meet you once I'm done with the chest." Lily declared as she took Orion's hand in hers and followed the goblin out of the ritual room towards the vaults.

**Family Vault of Le Fay**

Orion stared in awe at a very large chest that was situated in the middle of the vault. What his mother said kept playing in his head. 'The Chest will only open at the touch of a Twilight Mage. It hasn't ever been opened last since Morgana Le Fay sealed away the things into the chest herself.

As his fingers touched the lock of the chest, there was a sudden sound of many gears moving. The locks on the beautiful midnight black chest started unlocking itself and the lid of the Chest opened but what he saw inside left him a little confused. What he was two Black Eggs with layers of magic surrounding them, a crest of the Le Fay family the size of his fist and a trunk. What caught his attention was a note that was placed over the trunk.

_Greetings Young One,_

_This is my gift to you. There are two eggs waiting to hatch…The magic around them keeps them warm and the beautiful, intelligent young ones inside them alive. These two eggs are supposed to be your familiars. A Twilight Mage is supposed to have three familiars. And these two are yours. The First egg is comprises of a phoenix. There are of two types a fire phoenix and a Twilight Phoenix or commonly known as the Phoenix of Light and Darkness. The Twilight Phoenix is supposed the rarer kind and obviously more powerful. But, when the egg hatches, depending on your personality, power and abilities, the type of the phoenix will be determined. If you are an average Twilight Mage, then it will be a fire Phoenix, but if you are very powerful, the phoenix will turn out to be a Twilight Phoenix. It all depends on you._

_The second egg however, holds an unknown creature which again depending on your power personality, magic and abilities will be determined. It could be anything, from a tiger cub, to a dragon hatchling, all depending on you. It will hatch upon your touch._

_The Family Crest is a portkey. The crest that upon your will, will take you to the Island called the Isles of Twilight. The Castle of the twilight mages is upon that Island, (the same castle which is burned into the crest) is rightfully yours. And it will teleport you there whenever you touch your wand to the crest and say the words 'Atlantis' The Three Dragons, are your protectors as well as the guardians of the Island. The Strongest ever of their race; The Twilight Dragons, the most powerful race of dragons to ever walk the earth and fly the skies, the most powerful and ancient Dragons which lived in the times of the rise of Atlantis. The Castle is and always will be your home. It along with the island is heavily warded by over a thousand of the most powerful wards ever, put up by none other than the most powerful Mages in the time of Atlantis. The Island is so heavily warded that to the world it does not exist, and only you are aware of its location, though you can reveal its location to whom so ever you trust and wish._

_And lastly, this trunk, It was mine to start with. Once again heavily warded as well as enchanted beyond imagination. It has two compartments, the first one is enchanted to carry and unlimited amount of whatever you wish to carry and your trunk will never be full as its capacity to carry objects is unlimited. _

_The second compartment comprises of rooms. You can step into this compartment and live there for as long as you wish. It is enchanted to provide you with all your requirements. It can comprise to a maximum of ten rooms with a washroom each, a living room, a training room, a room of requirements, a private study with the family library, a kitchen and a Penceive room. Time travels differently in this trunk. For every one hour in real life equals to ten days in this trunk however, this doesn't affect your age as your body doesn't age. Make the best use of it. All the important books, Artifacts, and many other important objects that I along with my ancestors, brothers, sisters and followers have been able to collect over the years is stored in my private study in the trunk. You will find them very useful._

_There is portrait in your study, and empty one. When the time is right, I along with my husband will reveal ourselves to you. And I assure you, you are in for a surprise. _

_Hope you enjoy my little gift._

_-Morgana Le Fay _

Orion read the letter twice, before handing it over to his mother. He slowly lifted one of the eggs with both his hands and as he lifted it out of the chest, it immediately began to glow. The whole vault was engulfed in gold light, and when the light finally subsided, there was a hatchling phoenix in the palm of his hand, covered in midnight black feathers which had blue and violet streaks as the end of each feather. The majestic creature with violet-sapphire eyes stared into his green eyes and suddenly he felt his magic react to the magic of the phoenix.

No words could describe how happy Orion felt, he almost felt like jumping with joy. He had a beautiful Twilight Phoenix for a familiar. All his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a warm feeling wash over him and suddenly the size of the Phoenix increased from a hatchling to somewhere the size of an eagle. It's beautiful black glossy feathers making it look beautiful and royal beyond words and it took a minute for Orion to realize what had happened. He had just partially bonded with this phoenix, which now was his familiar.

The Phoenix immediately launched into the air before gracefully landing on his shoulder as it chirped a few beautiful musical notes that sounded heavenly to anyone and everyone's ears.

Lily Black kept staring at the Phoenix with awe and amazement. Her son had a beautiful bird for a familiar.

"Hello beautiful one," Orion finally addresses the Phoenix as it trilled back in response.

"What shall I name you?" He asked as he was then lost deep in thought, trying to come up with a name.

"Um, how do you like the name Shadow?" Orion asked hopefully.

But to his utter disappointment, the majestic phoenix nodded her head negatively.

"Then, how about the name Midnight?" Orion asked hopefully.

The phoenix stared at him with her beautiful eyes for a moment and apparently she seemed to like it as she trilled a few notes happily and nipped at his ear affectionately as he stroked her head carefully and lovingly.

The phoenix then hopped onto his right hand and touched her snout to the palm of Orion's hand as he felt a slight burning sensation which he ignored, but he suddenly began to feel more powerful and stronger for some reason, he looked down to see what had happened to his palm and was shocked to see the figure of a majestic full grown phoenix, the same color as Shadow, brandished onto his palm. He truly was marked by his phoenix, something which was extremely rare, because most phoenixes rarely or never marked someone unless they really felt the person was deserving of such bonding.

"Then Midnight it is," Orion declared excitedly as he slowly went to pick up the second egg.

He slowly and carefully picked up the egg and lifted it out of the chest and then he could feel the dark magic being pulsing in waves from the egg and suddenly all the lights in the vault dimmed and slowly, the egg seemed to magically take the shape of a 2 feet long serpent with shining black scales and deep sapphire blue eyes stared right back at him. The snake had beautiful black shining scales. As it lifted its head, it had a design on its head shining like diamonds which took the shape of a crown and the rest of it black scales had a beautiful design of shades of a dark green, violet, black, gold and silver making it look like a beautiful serpent.

The Serpent carefully studied Orion as he continued observing the snake in front of him which had slowly coiled on his arm with its head pointing upwards as he studied the serpent back trying to recognize it and suddenly he identified the crown like design on just on the snakes head to really look like a crown and he gasped as he recognized the snake that was coiled in his arms. It was none other than the Queen of Serpents, the Basilisk itself.

§ Y-you are a basilisk, the Queen of all snakes § Orion hissed, still in shock.

§ That I am, young one, and you are a speaker, and an heir of Salazar Slytherin. What is your name young one? § The basilisk hissed back as it studied the boy now with a new interest and glint in its eyes.

§ My name is Orion Polaris Black. What is your name beautiful noble serpent? §Orion kindly asked.

§ I have no name as of yet, but you may name me, for I accept you. You are powerful, I can feel your magic. It is very strong. So you can name me, and if I like the name, the bonding will be complete§ The basilisk replied.

Orion remained quiet for sometime as he tried to come up with a name for the beautiful serpent which was now his familiar, or rather his other familiar. And after a lot of pondering, he found one name that felt right.

§ Noble Serpent, considering you are female, how would you like the name Vervada? I seemed to like it a lot as I believe it will suit you. What do you think? § He inquired.

§ I too like the name, Vervada. It will do young one, thank you § Vervada hissed as her tongue came out of her mouth and gave a slight lick to Orion on the cheek.

§ Oh Nagini and uncle Tom are going to love you so much § Orion smiled.

§ Who? § Vervada asked, her curiosity rising.

§ You'll see § Orion smiled.

Once again, he felt warmth wash all over him as he felt him magic and mind merged with that of his familiar Vervada's. A flash of green light enveloped them as the snake coiled up and sank her fangs into his neck causing his whole body to be engulfed in blinding pain, pain so tremendous, that Orion couldn't even scream and once the light faded, everything went back to normal. The once two feet basilisk was now at least three and a half feet long with thick shiny black scales for armor shining, as the snake slowly slithered up further and finally coiled around his neck resting right over his shoulders after which he picked up the trunk which automatically shrunk into the size of a match box and along with the crest, carefully slipped them both into the pocket of his robes, after which he walked back to his mother, not even acknowledging the mark of two large fangs that were imprinted between his shoulder and neck.

He would examine it later, not wanting to draw its attention to Lily who wasn't able to see what had transpired due to the blinding light. She would simply get too worried.

§ So Vervada, I'd like you to meet the first member of my family, my mother § Orion hissed before looking at the phoenix perched on his arm.

"Midnight, I'd like you to meet my mother, she's going to love you two so much," He whispered before standing right in front of his mother.

"Mum, meet Midnight, my Phoenix familiar and Vervada, my Basilisk familiar." Orion declared with a wide smile.

All this while his mother Lily had just stood there, watching her son with a beautiful Phoenix on his shoulder and a beautiful snake coiled around his neck, and a hundred thoughts kept playing in her mind.

***Time Break***

Orion explained everything to her, introducing his two familiars to his mother, after which they went to the Main Halls where they saw an impatient looking Sirius Black and after explaining everything to him all over again, they walked out of Gringotts, walked out to the apparation spot and apparated away to Riddle Manor.

**RIDDLE MANOR – Living Room.**

The Blacks apparated into the Riddle Manor and the two adults went straight to their rooms to freshen up collect their things before going to Grimmauld Place. However, Orion had other plans. He was desperate to go show his godfather and Nagini his two new familiars and tell him all the good news as he ran straight for his study.

Tom was sitting in his study doing nothing. He had just finished all the planning work for new recruitments and raids which his death eaters would be performing two months later. He had just finished the planning and was petting his familiar Nagini when Orion sprinted right into his room.

"Good evening Orion, how was your ritual?" Tom inquired.

Orion composed himself and suppressed his excitement under his pureblood demeanor before speaking.

"Good evening uncle, it was great, you just won't believe what happened. I am the heir to now three not four, but six houses."

Tom just sat there and stared in shock at the boy who he had come to treat like his own son. His familiar Nagini raised her head as her tongue slipped out to taste the air. She detected the other snake but said nothing waiting for Orion to introduce his new familiar.

"Is that so now? Which were these houses?" Tom asked curiously after regaining his previous demeanor after recovering from his shock.

"I am the blood heir of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Grindelwald, Le Fay, Gryffindor, Slytherin as well as Potter!" Orion exclaimed.

"I am the magical heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, so now we know why I can even talk parseltongue. The sacred penceive of Identification declared that I'm the direct magical heir of the Dark Lord, which means I will be your heir." Orion smirked as he said this, noticing the utter shock on his uncles' face.

"And that's not it. Do you want to know my abilities? You're in for a surprise." Orion smirked as he saw his godfather recover and raise a single eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"Metamorphmagus, Parselmouth , Animagus , Atlantian Twilight Elemental, Rune Mage, Conjurationalist, Occulumens, Gifted and Gifted in Atlantian Wand Crafting." Orion declared proudly, his smirk growing by the second as he once again watched his uncle left at a loss for words. Definitely not something that happens often.

"And that's not it. I have a familiar. Midnight!" Orion almost whispered and suddenly all the shadows in the room rose and within seconds ascended above Orion's head and there was a flash of black and bluish-violet flames and suddenly Midnight, the phoenix with shining black feathers with violet streaks in them appeared and glided down and landed on his shoulder.

And Tom stared in awe which then changed to pride.

"She's beautiful son, I'm so proud of you. Getting a familiar is really tough task. A phoenix and a Twilight Phoenix at that is incredible son, I'm really proud of you. You will be my heir, powerful and loved and feared by all." Tom declared.

Orion smiled back a genuine smile which then changed into a smirk.

"Hmm….just one familiar and incredible job you say, § Vervada §" Orion smirked as Tom's eyes widened the size of saucers when he noticed a snake, a basilisk in particular uncoil from his chest and slide down to the floor where the beautiful three and a half foot Queen of Serpents coiled in front of Orion's feet.

§ Uncle, Nagini, I'd like to introduce you to my second familiar Vervada Nightscales, Queen of the all snakes and the Shadows. Vervada, this is my uncle, the Dark Lord Voldemort and his beautiful and noble familiar Nagini §

Suddenly, all the scales on Vervada's body changed color from a Royal Black to a shining and almost blinding white with the same emerald green, silver, gold, violet and sapphire blue designs.

Tom and Orion simply stared in awe at Basilisk before Orion quickly made amendments.

"Well, in this case, I'd like to introduce you to Vervada Brightscales, Queen of the Light." Orion finished as Vervada threw him what looked like an amused glance, before switching back to her black scales and looking Tom dead in the eyes.

Tom was once again at a loss for words, but Nagini uncoiled herself and slithered in front to meet the snake and immediately bowed her head in respect to the young Basilisk.

§ Young Vervada Royalscales, may your beautiful black scales shine, your long fangs tear and your venom kill. My name is Nagini. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet a Basilisk after so many long years, my queen § Nagini hissed with all the respect she could muster. After all this was the Queen of all Snakes in front of her.

§ Greetings Nagini Dark Scales, it's a pleasure to finally be meeting the noble snake of the Dark Lord, that Orion has spoken so highly off §

Tom finally managed to snap out of his trance as he introduced himself.

§ I am Tom Riddle, known to everyone as the Dark Lord Voldemort. It is quite a surprise to watch Orion become my heir as well as have a snake familiar and I never expected a beautiful Basilisk as beautiful as you, royal serpent §

§ You really shouldn't underestimate him you know, or one day with all the surprises that he keeps throwing at you, you might just get hit by a heart attack §Vervada hissed and through their connection, Orion just knew that if snakes could smirk, she would be doing so now.

Tom himself chuckled as he then thought to himself. 'You know Orion, with you going on this way, I think it might just be you who will win me this war son,'

**Orion's Room – Riddle Manor**

§ You know Vervada, since I've got you I've kept on wondering why is it that no one that has looked at you has been petrified yet? Do you know why? § Orion asked looking a little confused.

§ It is simple young one, because I never wished to petrify anyone young one. When I want to petrify someone my eye color changes to green like yours and when I want to kill, red § Vervada hissed with amusement.

§ Do you want to enter that trunk? § Orion asked.

§ Irrespective of the fact that I've spent many long years in there, I've been a little curious as to what it will seem like to be in there and what we will find in there § Vervada hissed her acceptance as she gently slithered up his leg and to her favorite position around his shoulders.

'Then let's check it out, I can't wait any further §Orion said a little excitedly.

"Midnight? What do you say, wanna check out the cool stuff we could find in the trunk?" Orion asked. The Phoenix simply trilled a beautiful tune in response and dived into the shadows.

Orion then simply removed the shrunk trunk out of his pocket as if is reading his thoughts; it expanded into its original size.

Orion had hardly touched his finger to the second compartment when they got pulled in. Orion however, landed gracefully on his feet.

'Definitely wasn't expecting that, but it's so much like apparating' He thought to himself.

Vervada once again slithered down his leg before going to explore the rooms for herself. In the meanwhile, Orion just examined his surroundings. The living room in here, looked perfectly like the hall in Grimmauld Place. It was huge, filled with cozy sofas and couches everywhere with a few coffee tables and a study table and fire place burning, keeping the room warm.

As he entered the master bedroom, he realized that it looked exactly the same as his bedroom, with silver and green colored theme, everything looked he exact same, with his own personal bathroom, with an exception of two more doors. He then realized that every room in here, answered to his wishes, and answered to his requirements.

He then entered the first door, a room which was directly connected to his room and his room only. What surprised his was that there was no natural or magical light in the room, but in the centre of the room stood a large marble penceive shining and literally emitting light as he could almost see an aura of power and white light surrounding and shimmering around it. On closer inspection, the whole upper body of the penceive was engraved with different runes all over it. And he just wondered what was special about it, but he just realized that he'd have to wait for the right time to use it.

He slowly walked into the last door in his room which led him to what was once Morgan Le Fay's study and he was stunned to see that it definitely was the biggest room or should he say hall in here. It was much larger than any of the halls he had ever seen in all his life.

In one corner, there was a study table with three couches, giving it the business like cabin look, on straight ahead there was a library of at least ten thousand books. To the right of the library, was another section looking like a library, but it only held glass boxes attached to the walls which had all kinds of things in them, when he went closer, he read the words 'Wand Crafting Material'

To the left of the library, was a similar section looking like the wand crafting Library, except, these held portions, portions of all various kinds that Orion was sure would make Snape kill to even look at such a collection. And you could make out that there were at least ten vials holding one portion, therefore ensuring a good quantity of portions too.

Behind the Portions library was a runes library filled with boxes and boxes of the Ancient Runes of Atlantis; Used for two main purposes, making anything related to enchanting objects, to warding and to its main purpose, Wand Crafting and last but not the least Rune Magic.

He walked up to the study and sat down at the main couch and examined the stuff on the table. However, with all the fascinating things, another note caught his eye.

_Once again, Greetings Young One,_

_This was my private study. In this Room, lie each and every portion, portion ingredient, any Atlantian rune and any book you want and all the wand making material you require. Whatever you need is in this room. There is a chest under this desk. In this chest there are ten sets of armor, known as the Atlantian Twilight Mage Armor, along with ten Sets of Atlantian Twilight Mage Robes. These Robes and Armor was used by the Atlantian Twilight Mages. This armor is the strongest you will ever come across in all your life, anywhere in the world. They are made of the hide and scales of the Twilight Dragons of Atlantis. It is feather weight, extremely comfortable and will absorb all I repeat all spells thrown at you. It can easily withstand up to three killing curses before it needs to recharge. They come along with Twilight Dragon Boots and gloves having the same properties along with the dagger, called the Dagger of the Light and Shadows. It too is enchanted with various properties, much more powerful than even the Sword of Godric Gryffindor._

_Next, are the Twilight mage robes. They are beautifully designed robes with a hood attached which are silver in color. However, they have the properties of becoming jet black at night. These to, are magically enchanted to protect you from certain spells and they have one of the best properties that I'm sure you'd love. When you are out, if you have to disguise yourself, these robes automatically start looking like the clothes of your choice and can change back to their original form as and when you wish. (the hood will always give you an intimidating look because your powers hide your face in the shadows and make your eyes glow which will make anyone with any sense of mind back off.)_

_One more thing as a Twilight Mage is that you have to make your own wands, read the book on Wand Crafting that is in the library, and start preparations on making yourself two wands. Remember, we Twilight Mages are Natural Wand Crafters, it is in our blood. You'll know what's right and what's wrong and I'm sure you will make powerful wands for yourself and your love ones. _

_I have a diary on this table, that will help you develop your Twilight Mage powers, which means, the ability to use the light and shadow plane, including Shadow and Light Travel and various other techniques as well as using the power of the light and shadows to help you in battle. My book has it all. _

_And the last of all, the trademark sign of your attire, There under the armor, there are another ten set of capes, the trademark capes of the Twilight Mages. They are made of the fur of the Twilight Dragons, The same fur that cover's their belly. It is very thick material and is enchanted. It will protect your back at all times from most mild and a few powerful spells, but of course your armor will protect you._

_There is this one handed glove called 'The Shield of Atlantis' you must wear it under your Twilight Dragon gloves. This glove is the only one in the world, which I myself used in battle. Once you wear it, you can use it in battle, to immediately erect a very powerful shield. This shield does not require your magic as it has its own source because of its own core which automatically replenishes itself like your armor. _

_Oh how could I forget, There is a necklace, that you require to wear at all times, this necklace is called 'The Twelve Diamonds of Atlantis' This necklace has twelve very large diamonds of different colors, the twelve different diamonds that were found in Atlantis, which are shrunk to very small sizes, each of these diamonds originally are size of your fist, but of course the necklace is feather weight. This necklace has just one property, you can store your energy into this necklace, which means that when you are not using your magic, you can drain the magical energy from your core and store it in the diamonds. All the Diamonds of Atlantis have this ability where you can store your magical energy for later use, or absorb the energy of your surroundings ( all elementals, including living beings) and store it into these diamonds. Normal energy absorbed from not magical bodies, get transferred into magical energy before getting stored. This is very useful in battle, as even if your magical core is exhausted, you can still use the magical energy from the diamonds to cast spells, which will give you a great advantage in battle. _

_PS- Do not start wearing your armor at least till you are fourteen or fifteen years of age. _

_I hope you like it and please wear it at all times…. _

- Morgana Le Fay

Orion immediately opened the chest. The first thing he did was stared in awe at the beautiful silver armor. The first thing he did was wear it and to him, it didn't even feel like he was wearing any armor, because it just fell so soft and light.

He then stared in awe at the beautiful necklace called the 'Twelve Diamonds of Atlantis' and he was once again at a loss for words. It was a liquid silver necklace with 12 different colored diamonds studded into it. He quickly reached out to the belt and put it on, he could already feel a large source of magical energy in the diamonds, when he reached out to it with his mind and was once again amazed, but he then decided to examine the rest of the things.

The Silver Robes were beautiful, they practically were the most beautiful robes he had ever come across he immediately wore them over his armor, they definitely made him look all cool and like some very powerful mage which he was.

He after which, he immediately wore the glove called the shield of Atlantis, and after that he wore the Twilight Dragon Gloves and Boots, replacing it with his old boots.

After that, from the chest he removed a black sheath, in which he put his dagger into and strapped it around his waist.

And now, finally the beautiful thick silver cape made entirely of fur that was somehow glowing silver, but he knew that if the lights went off, the silver would become black.

He immediately ran to the room to look into a mirror and was very pleased with what he saw. He looked like some kind of ancient sorcerer. He put up his hood and almost flinched at what he saw, from under his hood, use could only see darkness, but there it was his two emeralds, glowing for all they were worth.

§ You look stunning young one, § Vervada hissed as she entered the room.

§ Thank you Vervada, §Orion smiled as he walked back to his new study and immediately picked up the book called 'Wand Crafting of Atlantis'

And he spent the next few hours studying the book and making important mental notes of the new things that he learned.

After what seemed like hours, he went back out of his trunk, put up his hood and decided a nice little scare would be fun. So, he then removed his armor and put it back in the trunk before wearing his robes all over again along with his cape and hood.

He then walked out of his trunk, closed it and slipped it into his pocket and left the room.

He immediately made his way to his uncles' study in the dark corridors, his robes already the color of midnight black and as he walked, the shadows themselves curved up towards him, almost making him invisible to the eye as he totally camouflaged into the shadows.

He glided into Tom's study and Nagini hissed. The next second, Tom noticed him and immediately jumped up, wand in hand as he sent five dangerous curses at him which if connected certainly would have killed him. Out of reflex Orion raised his left hand and as the spell sped towards him, they just disappeared into thin air as they were absorbed into his shield and Orion knew that his shield had worked, but he had to speak up now, or he knew he would be dead in minutes.

When Tom noticed his powerful spells just disappear into thin air, for a second he felt afraid, his eyes wide, afraid that he had finally come across a wizard whom he would not be able to best, and he was about to fire a chain of curses when the mage in front of him yelled .

"Uncle, relax, it's me!" Orion yelled.

Tom simply dropped his wand once again in shock.

"Orion?"

"Yes uncle it's me," Orion said putting down his hood.

"But how?" Tom asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he stared at his godson in disbelief.

Orion went into explaining the armor, but he altered the story, by only saying that he put on the mage robes, that were left to him by Morgana Le Fay, not telling him about the trunk as he believed it wasn't yet the time. But he decided one thing he needed to check out his new castle.

"Uncle I must go now, can't have people looking at me in this attire, goodbye?" Orion smirked as he left the room after receiving a nod from his uncle.

§ We'll be seeing our new castle Vervada, I just can't wait to go there, and take my friends and mum and dad there too. Heck, I forgot about telling all my best friends about you! They will be so excited when they hear of you and Midnight. I can'twait to see their faces § Orion said excitedly as his familiar spared him an amused glance for his childish behavior. It was rare to see him behaving this way, like a real child should. He had matured so much that you rarely got to see this childish behavior and he knew his mother and father simply cherished every moment of it.

On hearing her name, Midnight, the beautiful phoenix rose out of the shadows and glided and landed onto his shoulders and started chirping a few notes which were soothing to listen to, but Midnight here was still young and was just beginning to learn how to sing. Nevertheless, it sounded beautiful.

* * *

So guys how was it?

Sinblade Signing Off.


	5. Season 1 Chapter 4

**Season 1 Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts of the story may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids or things lik that.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

* * *

**Chapter 4!**

Orion portkeyed to an island right inside the wards and were met with a shocking sight. The beach of the island comprised of beautiful coconut and palm trees. Further inside, it seemed like some kind of drastic change in environment, because the rest of the island was covered in beautiful dark green pine trees and lush green forest, but what was most shocking was the region beyond the forest. Further inland loomed the largest castle that they had ever seen in their entire life. It reminded them of Hogwarts excepting for two things. First, its layout was very uniform, elegant, and symmetrical. Secondly and most obvious, was the fact that it appeared to have been carved from one gigantic piece of shiny obsidian.

The two started walking and soon found themselves at the foot of a long, single piece, obsidian bridge. Apparently the island was actually two islands. The castle was on a separate island that was connected to the island they were on with said bridge.

After crossing the bridge, there was a large area of open ground surrounded or rather barricaded by large obsidian pillars and within this clearing, stood three of the largest dragons that Orion had ever seen in all his life, standing proudly, with their long necks and heads held high, but what surprised him most, was that these dragons were wearing some kind of armor that was shining, the color of silver and they stood guard in front of the huge doors of this mighty castle.

Orion had seen and read of many Dragons in his life, but these species of dragons were totally unknown to him, but he felt he had seen something familiar before, and then it struck him. These dragons as well as the castle were an exact carbon copy of what was the crest of Morgan Le Fay family. But these dragons were simply huge almost three times the size of a full grown Hungarian Horntail.

Vervada slithered down Orion's body and slowly coiled up defensively in front of him, ready to give all she had to defend him. Shadow too rose from the shadows and landed on his shoulders. Suddenly, Orion felt three pairs of beautiful shining orbs staring down at him and then he felt their minds enter his, before the one in the center spoke.

**(I've loved the inheritance cycle and I can't help but name these dragons after them)**

'_Young One, you have finally arrived. We have awaited you since the day of your birth, waiting for you to learn of our existence and come and live with us, here, where you truly belong and where we can protect you, with our minds, our magic and with our lives. Orion Polaris Black, I am Saphira Brightscales, the eldest among us three and Guardian of this sweet isles and this castle that we have come to call the Fortress of Atlantis. These two,_ she said gesturing to the two Dragons behind her, _are Glaedr and Shruikan. _

_Some of the most powerful Dark Lords to ever live broke themselves on the walls of this castle. Lord Grindelwald, your grandfather himself was weakened beyond repair in his attempt to take over this castle when he found out of its existence from his wife, which there in lead to his defeat against Albus Dumbledore. And they all tried to take control of this not because they hated the Twilight Mages, but because of the old saying. 'He who holds Atlantis, holds the Heart of Magic.'_

_This place has a particular ancient magic linked to it. It is the isles of eternal twilight. And young one, I say what I mean. The isles do not experience day and night, but bathes in an eternal twilight. Only at the time of war, when the situation arises, to serve as an advantage, changes take place. _

_And you, little one, are the last Twilight Mage, and master of this Island and Castle and today, with pride, honor and respect, we announce your arrival to the world. _

Saphira said before she withdrew from his mind and as one, the majestic dragons looked up into the sky and roared a ear shattering roar, as massive jets of burning hot flames of three different colors blasted out of their maws, illuminating the twilight sky.

'And that is something you don't get to see every day' Orion thought in awe.

Orion didn't say anything, but just shook his head in amusement as he walked towards the doors as the Dragons moved aside allowing him to gain access and walk towards the large doors of the castle.

§If I'm correct, you're the new owner of this fortress and that makes you richer than all of the wizards and witches in the world combined with just the value of the castle.§

§Which you are, and now I am§ Orion smirked, as he continued walking, Vervada now back at her favorite spot, his shoulders.

Orion studied the castle. It was a pretty cool looking place, §Let's go in shall we?§ He stepped towards the imposing door and lightly touched it. It promptly swung open without a sound.

He then stepped into the main entrance hall and looked around. There was absolutely nothing. It was simply an abandoned room. "It's hard to believe that an army would try to conquer this place. There isn't anything here." Orion said.

Vervada was looking around thoughtfully. §I think that the castle is under some sort of magic. It's probably designed to look like an abandoned ruin to anybody who finds it. Since you're the only living Twilight Mage, you can probably undo it somehow.§

Orion was about to speak when he heard a faint whisper. §Something is whispering.§ he said to Vervada as she hissed looking in a direction down towards the broad corridor that stretched straight in front of them from the entrance hall.

The whisper made itself heard a third time and they didn't need any urging to try and find where it was coming from. They made their way down the hall and soon found themselves in what appeared to be a gigantic throne room.

Massive black columns marched up to the front of the room where an imposing black throne sat upon a raised dais. The whisper grew louder as they approached it. They soon discovered that the whisper was coming from the Le Fay Family Crest that was engraved in the floor in front of the dais.

When they stepped onto it, the crest suddenly produced a glowing white light and a miniature column sprouted from the center of the engraved star. On the top of the little column was a mini-star which was glowing red. It stopped growing when it was as tall as Orion's waist.

"Place your hand on the Crest and claim what is rightfully yours." The whisper, which was no longer intelligible, commanded.

The instant Orion placed his palm on the crest making contact with it, their world exploded into bright white light.

Orion blinked as the white light faded. The first thing he noticed as he looked around was that the decor of the castle had drastically changed. The room was no longer empty. It looked as if someone actually lived there. The interesting thing was the countless banners that hung from the ceiling. On a field of emerald green flew a twilight phoenix with a lightning bolt clutched in his talons.

Orion felt something on his finger and found that he had a ring. It was obsidian and the Le Fay family crest was engraved in the face of it with silver.

'It must have happened with the white light. I am the true last Twilight Mage in existence, The Lord of Atlantis.' Orion thought to himself.

'This Castle is almost three times the size of Hogwarts and it's got everything, name it and it's there' Orion thought to himself as he walked through the grand castle, his eyes wide in amazement.

§It's got a portions lab, a thousand private rooms, my own quarters, an armory, four great halls, one throne room, a professional Quiditch pitch, the largest and most secure dungeons I have ever come across, a fifty family quarters, a huge training hall, this castle has every bloody god damn thing.§ Orion exclaimed.

§Vervada, I think it's high time we shift from Grimmauld Place to something more spectacular and secure. What do you say? § Orion smirked. §A place, where we can live and train under my protection. A place which I believe is impenetrable. It's high time we shift here maybe with a few loyal friends of mum and dads'. They will have their own private quarters, which will then be on one floor so we all will be close. This is going to be amazing. But we must be cautious, only those people who can keep this secret should be allowed to stay here. So for now, it must be a family secret. §

§ It like this place a lot as well as your idea § Vervada hissed her approval.

§Preparations will be made right away to talk to mum dad and uncle Regulus. Come, let us return home, I have a lot of work to do now, as well as need to answer to those various letters of mine.§

And a few minutes later, they were off, portkeying away back to Riddle Manor.

**RIDDLE MANOR **

The minute they were back in Riddle Manor, Orion immediately made arrangements for himself and his family and all of their belongings to be shifted to Atlantis.

Orion had spent the night explaining everything to his parents before which he retired to his room, making them promise not to tell anyone, not even 'Uncle Tom' where he saw a pile of letters waiting for him. He took them to his bed where he arranged them. Vervada slithered and coiled up on his pillow, her sapphire blue eyes fixed on him as he picked up his letters to see whom they were from, but already knowing the answer.

There were all from his best friends Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Trace Davis. Then there were also letters from the Weasley Twins, Bill and Charlie, a few of his Hogwarts friends and his childhood friend Fleur Delacour and last but not the least, Victor Krum.

He immediately opened the first letter and started reading.

_Orion, _

_How have you been mate? It's been two weeks since we've last met._

_Italy is amazing as always, I will be returning in three days. Mother and father said that I can spend the next month with you at Riddle Manor though she says that Fleur's mother will be teaching us more advance steps in dancing once she returns from France. _

_I hate dancing so much! I've got a bad feeling that one day this dancing is going to be the end of me. _

_Hope you haven't gotten too bored without me being around brother, but don't worry, I will be returning soon, then we can hang out as much as we want. I can't wait to get back on my broom. We'll call Blaise, Theodore, Tracy and Daphne over to play Quiditch. _

_Looking forward to hearing from you, _

_Your best friend,_

_Draco._

Once Orion finished reading the letter, he crumpled it and threw it into the fire place, something Tom taught him and insisted he do.

He removed his quill, ink and a parchment from one of his drawers before starting to write a reply.

_Hey Drake,_

_I was beginning to think you had forgotten me it's been a while now, yeah. I miss having my best friend around, not to mention that everyone else has gone out for their vacations._

_You have no idea what's been happening lately, there's this crazy stuff that's happened this weekend which I will tell you about when you return along with everyone else. Just warning you, you are in for a very big surprise. And yes, I will arrange for everyone to meet at Riddle Manor for four days from now and I will send invites immediately._

_Don't worry, I haven't played Quiditch in a while too, we'll have a great time!_

_Looking forward to see you walking out of that fireplace in my room,_

_Your best friend,_

_Orion Polaris Black_

Orion then picked up the next letter which was from Daphne. He could make out the imprint of the Greengrass crest on the sealed wax. He quickly tore open the letter and began reading.

_Polaris,_

_It's been a while, and dare I say it, I've missed having you around. _

_How have you been? I am returning from France tomorrow. Astoria and I have spent the last three weeks at the Eden Gardens (the name of Delacour Manor) and it's been great, but it would have been much more interesting with you around. _

_I will be at Riddle Manor by around noon. Oh I totally forgot. How did the ritual go? Anything special happened? __We'll talk once I return, I have a feeling we have got a lot to talk about._

_And don't you forget about Quidditch, I'm going to make you kiss my arse the next time we play! Merlin, you have no idea how annoying its been without you around. I do miss you._

_Anyway, Astoria gives you her love, I will see you around soon._

_Love, _

_Daphne Greengrass_

Orion read the letter twice, an amused smile on his face as he remembered how Daphne always called him only Polaris, before once again crumpling it and chucking into the fire. He then immediately picked up his quill and started to write hi reply.

_Hey Princess._

_I have indeed missed having you around too. _

_Why have you gone for so long a vacation? It's been two months since I've seen your beautiful face. I don't think I can wait and survive another day without you being around. Your lack of presence seems to have been making me soft. _

_And we do indeed have a lot to discuss. And I assure you, you are in for the shock of your life when I tell you what happened at that ritual. I think it's going to change my entire life. I've made two new friends you must meet. They both are so beautiful and nice and sweet, I'm sure you're going to love them as much as I do! _

_I'll be waiting for you by the fireplace tomorrow morning. We both have a lot of catching up to do._

_Love,_

_Your first and best friend,_

Orion Polaris Black

And similarly, he read and replied to all the letters he received which he then tied to his father's owl before sending her off into the night sky, then changing into his sleeping robes and went straight to bed after an hour of research work on wand crafting followed by an hour of meditating in which he continued to sort his memories and feelings like his uncle Tom taught him.

Once he was done, he looked at his beautiful familiar, Vervada was still coiled up on his pillow and now staring back at him but she suddenly opened her mouth wide showing those deadly fangs and for a second he freaked out wondering if he had done something wrong.

The basilisk tasting the fear radiating from him hissed back in assurance.

§ Don't worry young one, I am only sleepy, but this pillow is not really the surface I am looking to rest on. It's too soft § she grumbled looking at the pillow with distaste.

§ Okay Vervada, please deal with this only for tonight, tomorrow I will have father, mother or someone conjure up a very big warm stone for you okay? §

§ Fine, but only this one night § She half warned half grumbled. Then, his beautiful serpent, slithered up to his stomach, where she coiled up, making herself comfortable.

§ Ah, so much better, I like this place, it's warmer and much more comfortable §Vervada hissed almost teasing him.

§ But, I will find it uncomfortable…what if I over turn? What if you get crushed under me? § Orion asked with desperation in his voice as he tried to push his familiar off him.

Vervada halfheartedly snapped at him, making him stop pushing her off, before once again making herself comfortable.

§ If that happens, I will bite you § She replied back and something told Orion that she wasn't kidding, so he just sighed, made himself as comfortable as he could.

§ Night Vervada §Orion hissed stifling a yawn.

§ Night, young one § she hissed back.

**2 Year Later. Orion is now ten. **

And so, as the next year passed by, Orion had shifted to the Castle along with his mother and father as well as his wife and beautiful daughter, where Orion had the master suit and a huge floor all to himself, the most prestigious place one could live in, was in his grasp.

He spent the last two years the same way, his whole mornings, training and his afternoons and evening with his friends and family, mainly with his father Sirius, his mother Lily and his uncle Regulus his wife and their beautiful daughter, his baby sister Carina. He also spent a lot of time in Riddle Manor with uncle Tom and his friends.

He spent his nights in his trunk study, where he continued his study on wand crafting and in these two years, he had completed the sorting out of all his memories in his conscious, subconscious and unconscious mind and was ready to learn his next step in the field.

While all this happened, when he spent his alternate months in Hogwarts, he was loved by most kids in Hogwarts from the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Hufflepuff because of all the time that he spent with his new friend Cedric Diggory and then there were the Weasley twins in Gryffindor.

He did spend a lot of time sleeping over in the Hufflepuff house with Cedric where he spent time with all the Hufflepuffs, camping in the common room. They really had a good time whenever Orion was sleeping over in the house. Both boy and girls that were good friends with him always came down and spent the night in the common room together.

Orion rarely slept in the Gryffindor Common room for the simple reason that he always found most Gryffindors as immature, irritating, stubborn and arrogant arses. But there were a few exceptions. Because of his Quidditch practice with Charlie Weasley, he got along well with the Gryffindor Quidditch team and then there also was the Weasley twins, Fred and George, the new first years, that he liked a lot…

His sleepovers in the Gryffindor tower was nothing but a night of Prank Wars when Orion and the twins kept pulling pranks on everyone in the tower. But of course the Weasley twins won most of the times, but Orion was sometimes able to pull the night off with a win…along with them, there were a few Gryffindors here and there.

Well, for the rest of his time, he mostly spent it in the dungeons. The Slytherin House was where he felt he truly belonged. It was in this room, that his whole personality changed. Whenever Orion hung out with a Slytherin, it was almost like he was a different person. Much more mature, much more formal with a cool demeanor. A little political as well as according to all the girls in the House, 'Their cute little snake charmer,' So then he did end up spending the rest of his time with the Slytherins.

Most of his time in the Great Halls for breakfast lunch and dinner, he spent sitting at either the Gryffindor table or the Hufflepuff table, talking, enjoying and occasionally learning spells from his friends.

Though most of his friends from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin house taught him spells, they didn't teach him the spells that he was supposed to learn in first year class. The Hufflepuffs mostly taught him spells that he would find useful in his daily life, like the heating charm, light charm, the summoning charm, and various other things.

Whereas, the Slytherins mainly taught him dueling spells. Even though he found casting spells extremely difficult and draining because of his young age, he still never gave up. His way of learning was quite different from the others.

He always believed that when you learn a new spell, you never learn another spell till you have perfected the spell you have just learnt. So far, he had learnt and mastered the Stunning and Shield Charm along with the heating and summoning charm. It took him nearly two years to master the four charms to perfection, but with the students introducing it to him and Bella, Tom, Sirius, Regulus and his own mother Lily helping him perfect them really helped make a difference.

For the coming year, he already had his spell list planned out. He was going to master the water and fire charms along with the disarming charm after which he would learn the body bind and the cutting curse reducto, the two new spells he was dying to learn. And then in the second term he was finally going to start Transfiguration. He couldn't wait for that either…So on an overall, he had more than an exciting year ahead of him. Yeah well, it gets a little more exciting than you think.

**Fortress Of Atlantis – Orion's Trunk**

The day had finally come, Orion had spent his whole afternoon and evening with his friends and now he had finally come back into his trunk where Orion would be starting the next stage in Occulumency. The library in his trunk as well as his Fortress was huge. He had made it a point to shift all the ten thousand books in the library of his Fortress into his trunk, changing the huge library into a dueling room.

And now the Library in his trunk had up to fifteen thousand books. It was divided into two, there were around nine thousand books that were written during the reign of Atlantis and then the rest of the library was a different section which he called Post- Atlantis. After a lot of study, he realized that all the books from his Atlantian library were much better and useful than the post – Atlantis books. They were simply a class apart, and around a month back, he had found an ancient book on Occulumency in the Atlantian side of the library and he found it to be very interesting and today he was supposed to start his next step.

He was most surprised, when he realized that Vervada was Legilimens as well as an Occulmens (**Is that how you spell it) **and she was going to help him his with his next step.

He was sitting on his chair, his eyes closed and then he felt the mind of his familiar, enter and merge with his, so that she could help him.

He had explained the whole procedure of the book to her, and they had come to a conclusion, that the Atlantian way of protecting the mind, was definitely much better than the procedure people now used, and then he started with Vervada directing him.

'_Now young one, I want you to imagine the one thing that helps calm you down most, the one thing that helps keep you at peace, the one place that you love most._ _You must have a clear mind and then, you must project your conscious self into the place where you are most relaxed.'_

In minutes Orion had already decided the place where he felt at peace, where he felt safest, it was his beautiful Fortress and so he tried to imagine the two Islands, called the Isles of the Shadows, it's beautiful beach, beautiful forest and then the beautiful fortress, standing strong in all its glory, trying his best to remember every minute detail in and out from the Obsidian walls to the Atlantian architecture and to the beautiful night sky, with the beautiful constellations of stars and the setting sun above, casting it's twilight on the island and waters surrounding it, making it look like the complete Paradise that it was, as he had now come to name it, 'The Isles of the Blest', after Greek Mythology.

And it took him the next five hours to imagine each and every minute detail of this beautiful paradise, where he envisioned himself, standing at the large doors of his Fortress, his basilisk Vervada at his side, his phoenix Shadow, perched on his arm, singing into the evening, her beautiful song, which could be overheard over the sound of the waves, lapping against the shore, soothing him, and it took him a lot of trouble and difficulty, but he was finally able to mentally construct it and stay out there without the whole place disappearing.

'_Very good young one, an extremely good choice, it will make a very strong defense system. Now what I want you to do is walk into the Fortress, and store each and every memory that you have systematically sorted out inside this Fortress, where it will remain safe behind these powerful Obsidian walls.' _Vervada spoke as they walked/ slithered inside the castle, where he slowly, carefully and systematically began storing all his memories, from his childhood till date.

And another two whole says, of taking breaks and continuing with his memory storage, he was finally able to complete storing each and every memory inside the Fortress, and once again, they then walked out, closing the entrance doors behind them.

'_Now, I was planning on setting up three living defenses before we start building our magical walls.' Vervada spoke._

'_What do you mean Vervada? I'm didn't quite understand what your trying to say' _Orion said a little confused, as he studied his work of the island searching for any flaws, but there were none.

'You'll see young one,' Vervada said gently as is phoenix chirped a few notes and as if on cue, he felt three minds enter his and then he saw them, the three guardians of his Fortress, the three large beautiful dragons fly into view, before carefully and gracefully landing in the clearing right before the bridge, in the same place where he had seen them for the first time and then the one which he knew was Saphira spoke.

'_Greetings hatchling, Vervada here informed us on your progress over your mind defensive training, and when she told us, that you had built a replica of the place we are guardians of, we came up to the conclusion, that we be the Guardians of this place like we are of the original Atlantis. And s if someone is going to try to enter these doors, they are going to have to get past us three._'

'_Greetings Saphira, what you suggest, is a great idea, but if you leave your bodies to come and permanently protect my mind, will you not be permanently abandoning your bodies?' Orion asked, worry itched in his voice._

'_No young hatchling, there is a way, what you are seeing now is not the real us, but a copy of us. Our originals have a made a magical and mental copy of themselves which is us, and sent us here to protect this place. Now, if you approve of this idea, we will stay here and remain guard and if you don't, we will simply return back'_

'_Wow, I never knew that was really possible. This idea is simply great! Of course I approve, make yourselves at home and thank you so much, but please do not disturb me as I focus on making my first magical barrier. If you could help me, then that would be even better' _

'_Of course hatchling, but do not thank us, the idea was your familiars, not ours.' _Saphira said before the three Dragons went to their usual place where they stood, guarding the doors.

'_But before you start with the magical shields, we feel it is important for the castle walls itself to be reinforced, strengthened and protected with magic. This we are willing to do. We will reinforce these walls with our magic, for two reasons. One being that our magic is much more stronger and advanced than yours and second being that with our experience and vast source of magic as well as magical knowledge in protection, we will be able to reinforce the walls of this nest a lot better than you can even think possible'_

'_This is simply brilliant Saphira I am in your gratitude. You honor me with this favor and I approve of it. You may do as you wish,' Orion spoke as he bowed low to the three dragons._

_The dragons didn't reply, but slowly made their way to the entrance of the Castle right in front of the two large doors, before slowly bending their necks down and brushing their snouts to the marble floor right in front of the door. _

_For a few minutes, nothing happened as Orion, Vervada and Shadow just watched the dragons with their snouts touching the floor, but suddenly, Orion felt such a large powerful surge of magic that suddenly surged through the three dragons, he almost lost control of his mind. The magic was frighteningly too strong and powerful. _

_And the three watched in awe as a powerful rainbow beam of energy flowed out like waves from the dragons and into the floor and into the castle. All of a sudden, the whole castle as well as the floor started shaking as Orion could feel a strong pulse of magic flow into the castle itself and the whole place was shaking. _

_The three just waited there for what seemed like hours as they watched the Dragons ward the castle with their magic. And finally after what felt forever of an earthquake, the tremors finally stopped and the dragons slowly rose to their full height and made their way back to Orion. _

'_We have finished and have warded this to the best of our abilities. The castle is well defended with our magic. We have added and additional five very powerful magical walls around the island which will not fall unless you are up against the best. You will now have to start building your own walls from here. After you have finished five more walls, we will reinforce them with our magic once again to help strengthen them. We are leaving the island to give you your own space to focus on your task This is all, for now, farewell young one, if you need anything, you only have to think of us and we will come. We will be returning in five hours' _

Having said that, the Dragons took off as one into the sky away from the island they were on.

Orion immediately switched his gaze back to his fortress and slowly walked up to the place where the dragons had marked the floor. There was a mark left behind, a signature of three dragons glowing brightly. And the fortress right behind it, literally thrumming with power and the magic in it.

'_Vervada' _Orion said smiling brightly as he sent feelings of happiness and gratitude to her through their connected minds,_ 'thank you so much'_

'_You're welcome, young one you're welcome. But now, it's time you construct your first magical barrier. These magical barriers, are supposed to be like wards, it must be a dome shaped wall which will cover the whole island in a magical dome, invisible to the eye, but strong, powerful beyond imagination. They are much better than imagining actual brick walls surrounding the island like the wizards of this generation do, for two reasons; One being that it makes the whole place look horrible and two being that they are weak and can be easily broken. But that is not the case for magical walls, as I explained before, they are like wards, transparent and very powerful. They allow entry to only those who have your approval' _Vervada said back, through their connection of his mind.

'Okay, how do I start?' Orion asked.

'You must start by imagining a mental shield in the shape of a dome which will cover the whole island. But there is one thing, you will not directly imagine the shield as a whole, but you will start by imagining it bit by bit, in the sense, I want you to build it like how you build a wall. Imagine it brick by brick, and you will imagine each brick individually, putting force and power and magic into it, in order to make it strong. It will take much longer, but it will make a big difference' Vervada said.

Orion only nodded, before he started to build his first very magical barrier.

When Orion completed the first magical wall around his Island, it glowed brightly before shimmering out, leaving no sign that it was even there, but Orion could feel its presence, surrounding the island and its water. He was ecstatic, it took nearly a week of intense mental labor, but Orion took great pride in his first line of mental defense.

So when Vervada told him that she would have no trouble passing by his magical wall to access his mind, Orion was disheartened, but he expected it. He knew he would have to work harder and start fortifying his island by creating more and more magical dome walls.

According to Vervada, the magical walls Orion was currently building were also a warning system to alert the mind of an invading presence. The more walls Orion could build, the more time he would have to attempt to break the connection with the invading presence.

Just as Orion was going to retire and start celebrating his first wall Vervada suddenly dropped to the floor and coiled around him as she started hissing threats.

'_Someone's coming! I can feel a presence approachin-' _and even before she could complete her sentence, a man wearing black robes suddenly apparated in front of them. And now all the fright that was slowly building up in Orion evaporated and was replaced by shock.

'_Uncle Tom,_' Orion asked.

'_Hello Orion, you sure have become big now,' _Tom smiled.

'_What? What do you mean by I have become big? Did you not just meet me an hour back?' Orion asked confused._

'_No son , the last time I saw you was when the Potters were over, since then I have been waiting for the day that you learn Occulumency and the day I get to meet you. You sure have grown.' _Tom smiled.

'Wait! Are telling me that you haven't seen me since the day of that dark magic incident?' Orion asked.

'Technically no I haven't. This is a secret which you will not talk about to anyone even though I am only giving you a short version of what happened. You see, that night, a part of my soul split and was sealed into your body.'

'But then-'

'Do not take this in the wrong way son. I am the world's most powerful wizard and the fact that I'm here with you is a very big advantage for you. You will be able to learn so much from me…look at it as me being your permanent advisor and then another guardian of your mind.'

'That's- That's great news uncle!' Orion exclaimed.

'Indeed it is,' Tom agreed nodding his head.

'So then if you will help me like you said you will, can you start now? I have just built, my first magical shield can you test it? Please?'

Tom simply shook his head in amusement.

'As you wish,' Tom smiled evilly before suddenly turning around, pulling out a wand from nowhere.

'Reducto,'

The spell made a cutting motion against his shield and was at the last moment deflected back at Tom who simply dogged the curse.

'They're quite good,' Tom smiled, but that smile faded away as soon as it came and it left Orion wondering if the Dark Lord had smiled in the first place.

'Bombarda!'

Orion could only watch as the curse blasted a huge hole in his shield as Tom walked in through the hole.

'Your first lesson begins here. Do not leave the defenses of your castle in such a weak state. It would only take me seconds to destroy them. Ward each and every shield of yours with and additional coat of magic using your wand. So there is a mix of both kinds of magic.'

'But, but I don't have a wand, it's at school. And the one that aunt Bella gives me, she takes back after practice.'

This is your world my son, your domain, your home turf. You can have anything you want! All you have to do is believe,' Tom explained.

Orion spent a few minutes pondering on his godfather's words before slowly shutting his eyes, his face showing nothing but calmness and suddenly, a wand appeared in his hands.

'Very well done Orion,' Vervada praised.

'Very well done indeed,' Tom finished as he clapped his hands.

'First things first, re build that shield,' Tom commanded.

'Okay uncle,' Orion sighed before getting back to work.

~ 2 Hours of hard work later ~

'Very good, now that you have finally finished the construction I want you to reinforce your shield with wand magic. I know that you do not know any warding spells, but there is one spell that comes naturally to everyone. It has no incantations, so I want you to just listen to me and do as I say. First, point your at your shield.'

And Orion obliged.

'Now, I want you to think all about defense, all about protection, all you will think of is nothing but the willingness and desperation to protect this wall. Once you have done that, I want you to search yourself. Look inside yourself, I need you to find the magic that is flowing in you, tap the source channel it through your body to your wand and once you have a strong sense of protection towards it release the powerful magical flow, and let it do the rest.' Tom finished as he started studying the boy in front of him.

At first nothing happened, but slowly, an aura of magic and power started radiating out of and around Orion. His eyes, under his hood literally started glowing as if it were a fire, a very strong emerald green. His whole body started absorbing the light around him as the shadows itself started closing in on him and suddenly, a jet of blue light streamed out of his wand and straight into the magical wall. But it didn't end there. Orion kept fueling the beam of light from his wand into the magical wall, till the whole island was covered in a large dome of blue light.

'Orion, stop, you must stop now,' Vervada commanded as Tom only stood there, his mouth wide open as watched in awe.

And heeding the advice of his familiar, Orion slowly let go of the magic as he slowly dropped his wand arm to the side. Watching as a final coat of defense had been fused into his first magical wall, making it the strong shield he wanted it to be.

'Magnificent!' Tom exclaimed, as he watched the blue light slowly fade away as it completely fused with the magical wall. 'This is simply magnificent. You sure are a natural Occulumens with a very powerful magical core. Your performance here this just shows it. Now I doubt that even a Bombarda Maxima would be good enough for a shield as strong as this. Well you must leave the final coating to me,' Tom declared as he walked towards the magical wall, pulling his wand out and pointing it at the invisible dome wards ahead of him. And after what seemed like a few seconds, a powerful red beam of light shot out of his wand and fused into ward, fluently merging into it, making the ward much stronger than it already was.

'And now that, is what I call a powerful magical barrier. It will serve you well. We will build all your fifty barriers this way. Am I understood? And yeah please pull off that hood, it's beginning to freak me out '

Orion simply nodded his head. The boy was literally glowing with happiness ass he pulled his hood of to reveal a handsome boy with a very triumphant smirk on his face.

'Young one, this is only your first wall, I want you to build fifty magical dome walls, before we move on to the next step and I have a plan. After every two walls, we will set up a trap like invisible fiendfire, which would probably burn the mind of the invading presence's minds to shreds if he or she is unable to pull out of your mind in time, or overpower it.' Vervada said.

'Very well, sounds like a good plan. I must say Vervada, you are really smart. But how long do you think it will take for me to build around fifty walls?'

'Ah young one, you forget, I'm a snake. We are born smart, intelligent and cunning' He could feel Vervada smirking through the connection.

The book detailed different ways to deflect and even harm an attacking mental presence. Orion read some of the book and it was truly fascinating. A master Occulmens could set mental traps that caused the invader to feel pain, sorry, agony, or any myriad of emotions causing them to lose focus on their attack.

They could also create stronger mental defense. The author of the book described hidden pits that would have spikes at the base. If an attacker were to fall into the pit, he would instantly be ejected from his mind. Other interesting defenses included passwords to access the doors of the castle as well as passwords for the different places his memories were locked in. and Orion was sure that with Vervada, Midnight and Tom by his side, once he would completely be done with Occulumency, and Invading mind would suffer beyond imagination, courtesy of being the heir of Slytherin.

As Orion withdrew from his mind, he decided to go meet his parents to talk them about something important. Just as he made his way down from his floor to the one below his where his parents quarter were and walked into the living room, he realized that his mum and dad weren't alone, his uncle Regulus was there too. Deciding not to reveal his Occulumency secret to them, he just acted normally.

"Hey mum, dad, uncle Regi," Orion greeted.

"Good evening love," His mother greeted.

"What's worrying you pup?" Sirius asked as he smelled nervousness in the air, using his animagus senses.

Orion knew that grandpa Dumbledore always was a sour topic in the house as literally everyone in his family hated him, but Orion could never understand why, as they never told him much more other than the War going on and how they and grandpa Dumbledore enemies. He for one like Dumbledore, as Dumbledore had always been so nice to him when he was at Hogwarts, always smiling, his eyes always twinkling, being ever so lenient, ever so honest, humble and trustworthy, he was a good man. But knowing his family hated the old man more than anything, he decided to choose his words carefully.

"Mum, there's barely a month left for the break to get over and I am going to be seeing grandpa again when I will be spending my next month at Hogwarts, I really want to go to Diagon Alley to buy some sweets for him, with your permission, may I go?" Orion asked sweetly and politely, adding his puppy dog look to make it more persuasive.

He didn't miss the twitch of his uncle Regi's lips, or his father's tightly clenched fist nor his mother's sudden stiffness.

"Orion, it's really unnecessary, we are busy tomorrow we won't be able to come along. You do-"

"Please mum, please," Orion asked hopefully.

"Very well, you may go. I'll have a few of the Death Eaters around to keep a watch on you. You will leave tomorrow morning and will be back by evening," Sirius declared.

"Thank you so much dad," Orion beamed as he got up and left for his master suit which was on the floor above.

Just as Orion left the room, Sirius turned to his brother Regulus and his wife Lily.

"Okay, he need to know the truth about Dumbledore before Dumbledore turns him against us. He needs to know the real Dumbledore. With this stupid magical oath, the old man has used it to his advantage and gotten very close to him. Orion is yet a child and Dumbledore will start influencing him if we do not take things into our hands now! We can't let this happen, from what Orion's told us, he already trying to influence him to go against The Dark Arts and everything along with it. Even though the magic we have used prevents Dumbledore from coming to know about anything through Legilemency, once Orion fully begins to trust Dumbledore, things could get very, very bad and out of hand." Sirius said finally finishing his rant.

"Sirius, brother we can't tell him now, it's too late, if we tell him, Dumbledore will easily figure out that we are influencing Orion against him and when Orion's in Hogwarts, he will basically be in Dumbledore's hands. He could simply Obliviate all of Orion's memories and replace them with hatred for us. What would we do then? The last thing we should be doing is underestimating that old man. We can't tell Orion, the boy has to figure it out for himself. It's the only way. And the time will come, Dumbledore will make a mistake. What we have told Orion is enough. It will simply trigger the reality of the situation and show Orion what a manipulative bastard that man can be." Regulus finished.

"But Regulus," Lily cut it but immediately shut up when Regulus raised his hand.

"We will not talk more about this Lily, not now at least. We can only wait and watch. It isn't wise to interfere now. Once Orion turns eleven, Dumbledore will have no power over him, so we can always tell him then. But till then we have to keep our mouths shut and only hope that Orion is not fully carried away, which I believe won't happen so easily. Orion's a smart kid, he knows what he's doing. We only have to give this time. Now I believe I shall be leaving for my quarters, Carina should be waking up soon," Regulus spoke before smiling to the his brother and sister in law and leaving the room.

**Diagon Alley**

The following day, Orion had disguised himself using his metamorphmagus powers and flooed to Diagon Alley, so that he could buy his sweets.

When he was on his way back, he decided to go buy himself some Ice Cream. As he neared the ice cream store, she noticed a girl around eleven years old, with dirty brown hair, wearing expensive Black robes, sitting on a bench, her head in her hands, as she cried quietly.

Normally, he wouldn't really care, but for the first time, curiosity got the better of him, and he started walking towards her. He felt something familiar about her and when he got closer to her, he realized that the beautiful black robes she was wearing, surprisingly had the Black House family crest on it. The minute he noticed the crest, he froze in his place for a few seconds before deciding to walk up to her and talk to her, demanding where she got those robes from.

As he walked towards the crying girl, Vervada who was coiled up around his shoulders hissed silently to him.

§ Young one, she seems very hurt, she's depressed, I can smell the sorrow flowing out of her in waves, but there's one more thing, I can smell your blood in her, she is related to you. I've got a strange feeling about this girl, please be nice to her §

§ I will Vervada, I will §Orion hissed back as silently as he could, so that no one would notice him hissing and get suspicious.

Orion slowly walked up to her studying her carefully as he gracefully sat beside her on the bench and looked at the girl, patiently waiting for her to notice him and look up.

When she finally noticed him, she immediately wiped her tears, and suddenly, her puffy red cheeks were back to normal, and there was not a sign on her face that betrayed that she was crying a second back. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him questioningly.

Giving her one of his kind smiles, he spoke in a gentle and charming voice.

"Hey, I'm Polaris, Polaris Black." He said sticking out his hand.

The girl smiled weakly before she placed the palm of her right hand on his and blushed a little as he carefully grasped her hands in his and kissed her knuckles instead of shaking her hand.

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks." The girl said softly. "But please just call me Tonks, I hate my first name."

And then it struck him, she must be Mrs. Tonks' daughter, the same Mrs. Tonks who was Sirius' cousin and banished from the house of Black after she fell in love with a muggleborn. He was about to get up and walk off, but there was some part of him that wanted to know, why she was crying and so he asked her.

"How about Dora, you don't like your name, and I don't like your surname, would you mind if I call you Dora?" Orion asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine with it, I even like it to a certain extent." Tonks smiled.

"Very well, then Dora it is." Orion said smiling.

"Tell me Dora, what is disturbing you, why were you crying a while ago?" He asked giving her a worried look.

"It's nothing," She said quickly.

"It can't be nothing, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, or make fun of you. Is someone is running behind you or something? Tell me Dora, don't hesitate, or feel scared, I won't let anyone touch you." Orion said.

"You promise?" Dora asked, him her voice barely above a whisper.

Orion was still not that cold a person, he was kind at heart, he believed that everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves. His mother had always taught him to be kind to those whom he thought deserved his kindness. The girl in front of him looked so vulnerable, so weak, for once in his entire life he couldn't help but give in to the girl wanting to know what happened to her and what was bothering her.

"I cross my heart," Orion said crossing his heart with his index finger of his right hand.

The girl almost broke down when she saw what he did, but started to speak.

"I- I ha-hate my parents, I h-ate my mo-ther! I hate her for marrying my evil fa-ther, that dirty mudblood. I hate them with all my heart. For the last eleven years, they have made my live a living nightmare. They both hate magic, father, because he can't perform any properly, mother, because it reminds her of something unpleasant. The minute I started showing signs of magic, they started hating me, yelling at me and treating me badly. I love magic, but they would hit me and scream at me when I would perform accidental magic. I – I am a metamorphmagus, since the day they learned that, they made my life hell. I'm turning eleven on the third of August. I have a few friends, who were purebloods they often brought me here to Diagon Alley. I live in – in the muggle world with all those muggles. I HATE THEM ALL!"

"A few days back, when I mentioned Hogwarts to them, they were outraged, they hit me, and starved me for two whole days. The following day, an old man with sick robes named 'Dumbledore' came over, when he came home, he had a talk with my parents and he told them that I should not go to Hogwarts, because my parents couldn't afford it, he advice that, they perform a ritual on me in which they take away my magic because I wouldn't be taught how to use it and because my parents hated it, which would lead to several problems. They decided to have the ritual today once they returned from work. When they left for work this morning, I snuck into their room, took all the robes mother had in her chest hidden under her bed along with all the galleons I found in there and ran from the house and came here."

Orion was a good listener, this whole while he patiently and quietly waited for her to finish what she had to say. And she spoke, he kept getting more and more angry by the second. By the time she had finished, saying he was outraged was the world's biggest understatement. His magic was pulsing and emanating out of his in huge waves, affecting the place around them. Dark storm clouds began to form overhead, lightening flickering in them as Diagon Alley was getting darker by the second.

"How Dare They!" Orion whispered out loud, his voice had a threatening edge to it. "How Dare He!"

Now, he was genuinely worried about her and he knew that he wouldn't let anyone get close to her. 'Never will I allow them to get close to her, never will I trust that bastard again, he lied, he pretended, mum and dad were right to hate him, but I won't make this mistake twice, I won't let him get her,' he thought. 'They will suffer, they will die, he will die for this'

"Don't worry Dora I won't let anything happen to you. I WILL NOT LET THEM HARM YOU, THIS I, ORION POLARIS BLACK SWEAR, ON MY LIFE AND ON MY MAGIC. ONE FINE DAY, I WILL MAKE THEM PAY! Dora, you must come with me, to my house, to my father, my mother and the rest of my family, we must leave now, before they find you, before they find us."

To say Nymphadora Tonks felt, shocked, then glad and relieved once again was an understatement. Tears of joy started flowing down her cheeks as she engulfed him in one of the tightest bone crushing hugs he had ever witnessed and he willingly wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

After over fifteen minutes, they were still locked in a hug, when Orion spoke. He looked around him for any sign of his uncles' Death Eaters, but he just couldn't see them anywhere. 'Where the hell are they when you need them the most,'

"Come Dora, we must leave now. Hold onto this," he said as they both put their hands on a small silver color star shaped object.

"This is a portkey, do not let go till your feet touch the ground, okay?"

She nodded, and Orion noticed a small change, her hair color was now a hot pink and he had to admit she looked much better now.

He pressed on to the Portkey and whispered § Take me home §in parseltongue and in seconds they were off.

**FORTRESS OF ATLANTIS, ISLES OF THE SHADOWS**

The emergency portkey was made in such a way, that it was made to alert Lily, Sirius, Regulus and Katherine that it had been used, and this was the first time it was used by Orion in his entire life, so the minute it was activated, alarms started blaring on the related floors, in seconds along with Lily, Sirius, Katherine and Regulus came storming into Orion's quarters, fearing the worst.

They looked really worried when they stormed in, but they calmed down on seeing that he was fine however they all gave him questioning looks, because this is the first time, that Orion had brought an unknown girl over.

Tonks stood there misty eyed, nervously and patiently as Orion explained and retold what had happened in the last hour. Waiting to see their reactions, her nervousness subsided a little when Orion slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it in assurance.

All of them were now outraged beyond imagination when he was done retelling her story, but there was far more relief on their faces.

"I will never ever trust that old man again, he betrayed my trust, he was playing all along, thank you for forcing me into keeping my secrets a secret from him," Orion finished as he looked down at the floor in shame.

"Orion Polaris Black, have you any idea how dangerous it was to make a magical oath like that?" Lily asked worriedly as Tonks stared at Orion in shock, he was the boy who lived, but for once she didn't care, as she wanted to see muggles suffer, half of her wanted Voldemort to rise back and mercilessly murder all of them.

"I know mum, but I was too angry. Even my Occulumency wasn't able to keep my anger in check. But mother I will keep up to my word, I will see them suffer, I will see them killed." Orion said seriously as Vervada slowly slithered down.

"What about this young girl?" Regulus addressed his elder brother.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black along with my wife Lady Lilian Black nee Grindelwald, the heads of House Black, take back Nymphadora Tonks into the Ancient and Noble House of Black and will raise her as our daughter, until she betrays us or until the end of time." Sirius declared.

"Tomorrow we will perform a blood ritual, draining her off the mixed blood to replace it with Lily's and mine, wholly taking her as our blood daughter." He said as he smiled at his son Orion and now his daughter Nymphadora Black whom were grinning like fools. Lily was smiling too. She too always wanted a daughter. The rest of them all were shocked but quickly recovered.

"What about my first name? I hate the name Nymphadora…" Dora protested.

"Hmmm….something to do with the stars that suits you best," Sirius said deep in thought.

"No wait, dad, mum, how about we make an exception like was done for Aunt Cissy?" Orion interrupted. "We can name her after a flower, like mum and Aunt Narcissa,"

"I like the idea, so what name should it be then, Daisy? Lily? Um I was thinking we name he after the magical flower Nymphaline," Sirius finished with a smirk on his face as he watch all the color drain from Nymphadora's face.

"Oh shut up you old mutt," Lilly glared as she whacked Sirius on his head while the others laughed.

"Hey! Who do you think your calling old?" Sirius mock glared.

But before Sirius could go any further, Orion cleared his throat before turning to his new sister.

"Hmmm….I was thinking, how does Rose Polaris Black sound? Polaris because I brought you into the family and accept you as my sister," Orion asked with a smile on his face.

All the color suddenly rushed back to Nymphadora's face as she suddenly flew at Orion and engulfed him in another tight embrace which he returned. "Thank you, I love it," Nymphadora whispered as she continued hugging him.

"Aww, they're so cute," Lily cooed. "My little Orion finally gets an elder sister to take care of him, so now he's got Carina as well as Rose."

"Mum!" Orion protested. His head deeply buried in Rose's hair, hiding his reaction to his statement.

"What about the traitor and the mudblood?" Regulus almost sneered.

"I will make arrangements for Bella, Rodolphus along with six others to go to their sweet little dump they call a house and bring them here to our Dungeons. It's time, Orion learns the way we work, and we going to have to work on that little vow he's made there." Sirius said with determination and continued speaking.

"I will have Lucius arrange for the paperwork in the ministry, for young Rose here. From Tonks to Black, and Nymphadora to Rose, once their parents are ah, put into an eternal sleep."

"Orion, make room for your new sister in your Fortress, explain everything to her. Lily, you along with Apolline, Katherine and Narcissa will teach her the pureblood ways, Orion you will teach her what you knows about politics and seems like Bella's got her fourth student."

"Dad," Orion said looking in Sirius's direction. "Rose will sleep in the other master bedroom on the same floor of my quarters, the one exactly opposite Carina's room which," He turned around to Rose, "dear sister means that we share one common living room and all the other things on this floor."

"But you've never wanted to share your quarters with anyone but Carina, how now?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well mum, the last time that happened I didn't have just one sister," Orion smiled.

"Thank you so much Orion," Rose said as she hugged him once more.

"You should go get some rest, you will need all the sleep you can get for the blood ritual tomorrow after which, we will take you shopping to buy you everything you require, and before you leave for Hogwarts this year, we will have you learn how to behave like a pureblood." Lily said, with a lot of excitement in her voice. "Go Orion, show your elder sister her new room," She said as she pushed Orion towards her new daughter down the living room towards a room on the far end.

After showing her everything on his floor, Orion slowly guided her back to her room and tucked her in before kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rose and oh I forgot, welcome to the family." Orion smiled as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

After a while, he made his own way back to his room, where he started reading his next chapter on wand and rune crafting for two hours followed by some Occulumency. But as he was doing his Occulumency, he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Enter," He called as he watched Vervada coil on the floor in front of his bed, ready to strike if need be. And the two watched as Rose slowly made her way in.

Orion who noticed that her eyes were slightly red immediately got a little worried as knew that she hadn't gotten sleep and she had been crying.

He slowly patted the bed next to him signaling her to make her way towards the bed, which she reluctantly did. Just as she sat on the bed, he made his way over to her and hugged her.

"Listen Rose, I really don't know what it is you're going through at the moment, because I've never gone through this before, but I promise I will do my best to make you feel better," He said softly as he rubbed her back while she let out a few muffled sobs.

"What's worrying you?" He asked soft enough for her to hear.

"Ni-Nightmare," She managed, in a small fumbling whisper as Orion immediately held her tighter.

"Rose, you're safe now. Leave the past behind you. Think this as a new beginning, a new life, a fresh start. We care for you Rose, with us here, we will make sure your safe, I will make sure nothing harms you, those filthy people will pay Rose, we will make sure they do. You don't have to worry about them anymore. They are already as good as dead. So is your past, you are Rose Polaris Black now, you will be treated the way you should have been and you have a new family now, to take care of you, you have me Rose, we love you, I love you and nothing and no one can change that," Orion finished as he squeezed he a little tighter before trying to release her, but her hold on him didn't waver as she literally clung to him.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Outraged was a total understatement to describe how angry Orion was, he was silently fuming as he watched the shivering, vulnerable, miserable girl in front of him. The same girl that was now his sister, the same girl that had been torture by a mudblood and a blood traitor and Dumbledore, a man Orion once trusted knew about it all and didn't do a shit to stop a magical kind from being manhandled by a mudblood. Scratch that, he almost tried to make things worse by trying to drain Rose of her magic.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rose as she spoke in a shy tone.

"Orion, can I please sleep her with you? Just tonight? I'm really scared," She managed as Orion stared at her in a little shock. Even though he had had sleepovers with Tracy, Daphne, Fleur and many other friends, other than occasionally Carina, they'd never ever slept on one bed, but seeing how vulnerable she was just made his heart melt.

He slowly released himself from her embrace and kept all the books on his bed on the study table before going back to his bed and slipping under the covers.

"Of course you can," Orion smiled as he slightly moved his blanket for her to slip in. She smiled back gratefully as she slipped in with and engulfed him another of her hugs.

"Thank you so much Orion," She whispered.

"You're welcome sis, were here now, it's all going to be okay, and tomorrow there is someone I want you to meet." He whispered as he hugged her back.

The lights in the room sensing him being sleepy slowly dimmed.

"Night Rose,"

"Night Ori,"

* * *

So Guys,

How do you like it?

All my readers and reviewers, thank you for taking the time to read and review for my story. I hope you've like what you've read. I will try and update as fast as I can, but I make no promises.

**Sinblade Signing Off.**


	6. Season 1 Chapter 5

**Season 1 Chapter 5**

* * *

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

**1 year later, a week before Hogwarts starts**

**Orion's trunk **

"Come on Ori, let's get started already, I'm dying to have a new wand made by a wand crafter, who surprisingly turns out to be my younger brother." Rose smiled excitedly as she dragged him towards that half of the library which comprised of all the wand crafting materials.

The blood ritual had changed Rose Black, she now looked an even more beautiful girl, with beautiful emerald eyes, and raven black hair that beautifully fell to her shoulders, she was now much taller as well, not to mention that all the guys who passed by ended up intentionally or unintentionally staring at her. She also was a quick learner, in the last one year, she had learned a lot. She was quick to grasp the pureblood way of things, not to mention, very good at using her wand, and it so turned out, that Bellatrix ended up loving her new student. She joined Orion in all their training, Occulumency even and it turned out that in this one year, she was able to set up a formidable defense system with twelve magical barriers, as well as some extremely dangerous traps. She really was quiet the Slytherin. But, even after that blood ritual, that overly cheerful and hyper active personality never left her, but of course, she was a totally different person in public. She, Carina and Orion had gotten really close over the last one year. They both would never hide anything from each other and always argued, fought and pulled pranks on each other like normal brother sister do, but their love for each other, was simply unending.

It was a week before they had to leave for Hogwarts again, Orion for his first year and Rose for her second. Just two days back, Orion had completed his full study in wand crafting, and was going to make his first two wands, one for himself, the other Rose. He would have made one for Katrina too, but the girl was only four years old.

"Okay sis, calm down, calm down. I'm on it." Orion said rolling his eyes. Sometimes he really thought that he was the older one because of her childish and clumsy behavior that randomly came up when she was really excited.

His beautiful snake and familiar Vervada had grown a lot in these last two years, she was a five foot, majestic , noble and powerful Basilisk with really strong and beautiful scales, and big ivory white fangs that could pierce to anything and everything. His Phoenix Shadow too had grown. She was now the size of a full grown Phoenix, with her beautiful black and gold glossy feathers and beautiful gold eyes.

Both his familiars were present in his large study, watching him carefully, as he brought up several boxes and placed them next to a large work bench where he decided to start his work.

"Ori! Come on now, I don't think we can wait any longer," Rose pleaded.

"Now listen up Rose," He said flick his hand as one of his spare wands sprang out of his wand holster. "I'm going to cast a spell on you. A ball of energy will come out of your body which will help me determine the strength of your magical core, so I can remove the appropriate materials which are used in wand crafting for your particular magical core." He explained.

She nodded excitedly signaling him to get on with it. And he began a complicated incantation and seconds later, an orb of magical energy seemed to come out from the exact region of her heart. The orb pulsing with magic kept flashing black, pink and red and after studying the ball of magic for a minute or two, he released the spell.

As soon as he released the spell, he went to his note pad and started making notes.

"Magical core; slightly larger than average, glowing brightly, black and hot pink and blood red, Rune of Darkness, Rune of Blood, Rune of Restoration, Rune of Elements, Rune of Eternal Destruction, jewels, ruby and black and pink diamonds, woods – cases three and four. Core – cases three and four," He muttered out aloud as he jotted down his notes.

He opened a box comprising of many cases of different kinds of woods, before picking up two cases and putting them on the table. Then he opened another box full of wand cores before once again finding cases one and two and putting them on the table. He then walked back to his library to the materials section where he spent two minutes before he arrived with two boxes in his hand, which he carefully kept on the table.

He then carefully examined her hands before speaking.

"Nine and a half inches will be perfect. Now Rose, in these two cases lie various different types of wood. What I want you to do is move your right hand over each and every wood slowly and carefully, you may feel the woods, and if you feel some kind of attraction or warmth to a particular piece, lift it up and place it before me on my table. There will be a blind fold on your eyes okay?"

Rose simply nodded excitedly before allowing Orion to tie a blind fold on her head which covered her eyes and let him guide her to the materials in the boxes.

After what seemed like around ten minutes, Rose had carefully picked up three different types of wood and placed them on the table.

"Okay, now, in these two cases, lie packed jars full of different types of cores which will be used for your wand. There are over three hundred cores in these two cases, so it make take a while for you to find the right one and if you feel a certain kind of comfort towards a particular core, once again pick it up and keep it on this tray. Got it?"

His sister nodded before concentrating on the different cores and after what seemed like somewhere around fifteen minutes, she had successfully found and placed two cores on the trays in front of Orion, before pulling off her blind folds studying the materials on the table with a calculative look after which her eyes diverted to him, looking at him expectantly, yet excitedly.

He was about to say something when Shadow, his phoenix landed and wiggled her tail, causing one black and violet streaked tail feather to drop out and land on one of the trays, surprising the two.

"It appears like Shadow here has a small gift for you, which means that your wand will now have three cores," he said as he smiled at his phoenix and lovingly stroked her head in thanks.

Rose quickly thanked his majestic phoenix by gently kissing her on the head and whispering a soft thank you.

"Now what Ori?" She asked looking back at him.

"Now my dear sister, you go off to sleep and leave the rest to me."Orion said.

"But I wan-"

"No buts Rose, find a room in the trunk and crash, I need some alone time to concentrate and make this wand, it's no easy task.

"Okay," she said halfheartedly before walking out of a library straight into his room and halfheartedly crashing on his bed.

Orion satisfied with having no one now to disturb him quickly got back to his work, with various thoughts playing on his mind. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, he couldn't wait to finally become a student of that prestigious school that he had been going to every alternate month for all these years. He was finally going to officially start school with Daphne, Tracey, Draco and Blaise. He couldn't wait to get back to school now…

He was finally going to get to meet Cedric and the Weasley Twins like after a whole month, not to mention all his other friends at Hogwarts from all four houses. He would finally be spending a whole year with them. With Cedric and the Weasley twins and along with Tracey by his side, Chaos was ensured.

Of course now relationships with Dumbledore had been completely strained, Orion literally cursed himself for being manipulated by that old fool, for believing in him, for trusting him, he loathed the fool from the with all his heart.

His father, his mother and the rest of his family had been right all along, but he had been blind all along, till he had seen it all for himself, the true Albus Dumbledore, so called leader of the Light. He was going to fall one day, and Orion himself would bring him down, this he had vowed upon his magic.

Albus Dumbledore had tried his best to win back Orion's faith and trust, but he never once succeeded. Orion had learnt his lesson and he would keep up to his word. Albus Dumbledore would pay, but for that Orion would have to work hard, he would have to learn all his life, he'd have to become a powerful wizard, powerful like his uncle, the Dark Lord himself.

Albus Dumbledore was not to be underestimated, if his uncle, the Dark Lord Voldemort himself feared him, than that just proved how powerful Albus Dumbledore was. And ever since the morning Orion had met Nymphadora Tonks, he had taken it upon himself to start preparations for his magical training to become the wizard who would finally defeat Albus Dumbledore.

And while he worked on the fusing of the two woods into one, using one of his Alchemistic liquefied portion of Lightweight and Invulnerability which would indefinitely make the wand featherweight as well as unbreakable, using the magical liquefied substance that he was proud to say had made himself under the guidance of his two teachers, whom he had by blessings of fate come across one day in Diagon Alley.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

**Diagon Alley**

It had been one of those days when Orion had ventured into Diagon Alley to buy himself a silver cauldron for his Portions class with his sister when she would come back from Hogwarts and a few books on muggle cooking, which he had taken a new interest to.

His mother Lily Black nee Grindelwald had always insisted on him at least trying everything and out of those things Orion had taken a quick interest to learning the muggle way of cooking from his mother.

She was an excellent cook, a talent she had picked up while living with her adopted family the 'Evans' and her son had followed in her footsteps. If there was one type of books in his massive library that wasn't there, then it was books on muggle cooking.

He planned on buying himself a few book for making pastries and cakes and while he'd do that search the library for any interesting books himself.

He was in a book store just browsing through the shelves of books when he came across a thick old book called 'The Stepping Stones to Becoming a Novice Alchemist' by Robin Avers. Being the first book on Alchemy that he had ever come across immediately caught his attention as he slowly started reading and browsing through the book with a growing interest.

He was so focused on reading the book that he never noticed a man studying him for a whole five minutes before approaching him.

"Ah. I must say, quite an interesting book, is it not?" asked a man with a voice which held power as well as kindness.

Orion immediately snapped his head up to gaze into the eyes of a well built man around twenty eight years old, with a lean body, dark brown hair, a very slight tan, a kind smile and ageless stormy grey eyes which seem to have held an endless wisdom in them.

Orion studied the man suspiciously not just with his eyes, but also using his magic and was awed by what he saw. The man was powerful, very powerful not just physically but also magically. He had an aura of endless magic thrumming around him and Orion could tell that this was not even one-fourth of how powerful the man who stood in front of him actually was.

Immediately wiping out all suspicion and quickly coming to a conclusion that the man deserved to be treated with respect Orion replied in his usual respectful voice.

"Sir, the word interesting is clearly an understatement to describe how fascinating this book is. The knowledge this book possesses is clearly not just rare but certainly very old, difficult useful certainly ancient and probably a forgotten art. You don't really come across Master Alchemist now a day's do you? The art is so rare and difficult there are hardly any wizards who have pursued this art and even if there are any willing to where are there any Masters in this art to guide them?"

"Quite an interesting, not to mention intelligent young man you are to bring up such a conversation, it has been a while since I have ever come across a boy who has ever shown such interest in anything to with learning magic much less shown interest in this particular art of magic itself, aren't all the boys of your age head and tails over Quidditch to such an extent that to them, nothing else on Earth matters more?" asked the man as he studied the boy carefully waiting for his answer.

"Ah sir, but I am not all boys," Orion smirked. "I believe that there is a time and place for everything. There isn't harm in playing Quidditch, I love the sport very much myself, but I do not go overboard, there could be a day I would come to play it professionally too, but everything has a time and a place. To me, knowledge is power. I have an aim in life, a goal which I have promised myself I will fulfill and the only way for me to achieve that goal of mine, is through learning and learning till I believe I have reached a point where I believe I have a chance to achieve my goal." Orion said with a hint of determination in his voice.

"Ah how so very curious you are young man, I truly haven't come cross a boy like you in quite a long time. Tell me son, what is this goal of yours that you are so determined and motivated to achieve that you have picked up to studying at such a young age?"

"I'm sorry sir, I do not wish to offend you, but this aim of mine is strictly confidential," Orion smiled apologetically.

"Do not worry son, I am not at all offended, but overly surprised by your willingness to learn, tell me child, what do you believe interest you so much in this book or rather what are your thoughts on Alchemy?"

"From my knowledge as well as from what I have read in this book, Alchemy is quite the art, a rare but very resourceful field of magic which can prove quite useful for various purposes. I believe this field of magic has so much scope. It by itself has so many branches. It could have so many uses, creation of so many things, so many inventions and discoveries could be made sir, it could enhance the use of spells by helping in spell creation, its concentrated magical liquid innovations has such variations from making and enhancing powerful wards to even healing portions, poisons, antidotes, its most important usages, enchanting, its properties to permanently enchant objects with magic for various purposes, once again, like wards, for shields, for swords, for jewels for offensive, defensive and transportation properties, it could be used in Wand lore for wand making and wand crafting, enhancing the properties of wands, hell it's got so many properties, the Philosopher's Stone for one, the most fabulous magic artifact of them all, the goal of alchemists and wizards for centuries, finally achieved by none other than Nicholas Flamel himself. Used for making any metal to even gold, hell that's nothing, it's main property to help provide the main ingredient for the Elixir of Life, which when drank ensured immortality, keeping the masters of them all Nicholas and his wife Perenelle Flamel alive all these six hundred years,"

The man could only stare in Orion with awe, he was completely shocked, never had he come across a boy as intelligent as the one in front of him. He was completely fascinated by the boy, he definitely would turn out to be something big. He couldn't help but test the boys magical efficiency and so used his magic to test the boys magical core and was once again left speechless. The boy's magical core was huge, he could see the suppressed magic thrumming and flowing in him in waves, a faint aura of unfathomable power surrounding him, but what surprised him the most was that there was a magical block on the boy. When he studied the magical block in minutes he was able to figure out the signature of the person who had enforced the magical block. It was suppressing over half of the boy's magic which meant that the boy was much more powerful than what he appeared to be. On further studying the magical block he realized that the magical block was enforced by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. The man immediately realized that the boy would turn out to be a very powerful and great wizard not to mention the perfect apprentice that he was looking for.

"Your knowledge in this field in highly shocking and admirable, from whom have you learned all this?" The man asked kindly.

"No one sir, I have learnt all this from all the books in my family library a few magazines, a few books here and there in this library." Orion smiled with a slight sense of happiness that the man had acknowledged his little knowledge on the subject. He didn't know why, but he had this urge to please this man for some odd reason.

After studying the boy for almost a whole minute, the man smiled as an idea struck him. "Tell me son, how would you like learning and mastering the arts of Alchemy?" The man asked carefully.

"I'd love to sir, the minute I'd get a chance I'd jump for it. There's no way I'd miss that rare opportunity to learn something like that." Orion smiled before his smile slowly faded.

"I would have asked my mum and dad to find me someone who would teach me, but sadly, there is no one here could teach me…There hardly six or seven Master Alchemist alive in the whole world right now. So sadly, it seems like fates got other plans for me," Orion frowned.

The man's smile widened a little as he heard the boy's words, he suddenly waved his hand in the air and Orion could suddenly feel charms being put up in the air. Orion obviously a little shocked by the display didn't let it faze him as he immediately drew his wand ready to fight and get away if need be. Simultaneously, he reached out with his mind to Vervada and he calmed down a little knowing that she would be there in less than a minute.

The man in front of him wasn't fazed by the fact that the boy in front of him had drawn a wand, he wasn't affected at all either, but was just mildly surprised at his quick reflexes at how fast he had sensed the magic and drawn his wand. Knowing that the boy felt a little threatened, he immediately put both his hands up in the air for assurance.

"Hey kid chill out, I'm not harming you in any way. Just putting up privacy charms," He reassured.

"These charms, I've never felt the likes of these before. Which privacy charms are they?" Orion asked suddenly with a bit of curiosity, knowing that the man really meant no harm, because if harm was intended, it could have been inflicted long back. So he waited for the wise man in front of him to make his move.

The man once again waved his hand, but this time over his face and body. And suddenly, standing there was a younger handsome man around twenty five years old looking a little more muscular with a lean body long black hair the same ageless stormy grey eyes, charming smile surprisingly wearing muggle clothes, black tight jeans a black belt with a pure white t-shirt showing his define muscles a little more clearly along with dragon hide boots and he certainly did look French.

He put his right hand ahead of him for Orion to shake as he introduced himself.

"Lord Nicholas Flamel, the Master Alchemist that you were in search of, at your service," The man said, smiling widely.

For a few seconds Orion stood there shocked, he almost didn't believe the man, but something made him believe him. Deciding to give his appearance away, Orion used him metamorphmagus powers to morph back into his original self, long black hair and emerald green eyes and with a charming smile shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir, Orion Polaris Black, The – Boy –Who – Lived at your service," He finished with grin almost as wide as Nicholas', 'Yeah, keep throwing surprises at each other, two can play that game.'

For a second once more Nicholas stood there a little shocked, but hid it well.

"It's a pleasure to meet too Orion, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We can talk about this then?" Nicholas asked, now sobering down.

Orion smiled. "Of course, I'd love to."

"Excellent, Perenelle would simply love you!" Nicholas exclaimed. He was going to say more, but stopped when he felt someone break through his wands. He looked down once again slightly winded to see a five foot large beautiful black basilisk gracefully make her way up to the and slithered up Orion's legs up to his chest and finally rested on his shoulders.

"Ah, sir, I'd like you to meet my familiar, Vervada," Orion smiled.

Nicholas was once more at a loss for words as he from the beautiful snake to the boy. Familiar? At such a young age?

"She's beautiful," He gasped, seeing a live basilisk for the first time in his entire life.

The snake hissed something as Orion looked down to her, before looking back up with a wide grin. "She says thank you, and she also says that you would be a great mentor for me,"

Nicholas was once again shocked. "Parsletounge?"Nicholas asked.

Orion nodded with a smile.

"Ever so full of surprises now aren't you? Perenelle would definitely love to see you now, I will send you a letter giving the address and time. Mostly it'll be around seven. Is that okay with you?" Nicholas asked.

"Perfect sir, thank you so much," Orion smiled.

It's Nicholas, and not a problem. See around seven okay?" the man smiled.

Orion simply nodded.

"Yeah well my turn," Nicholas smirked.

Orion simply looked confused, but suddenly there was a flash of light as a pure gold phoenix flashed in front of the Master Alchemist and in another flash disappeared along with him.

Orion stared at the place where Nicholas was standing barely a second back with an open mouth, before shutting it slowly.

"Yeah? Well then challenge accepted," Orion smirked to no one in particular as he picked up his necessary books, paid for them and walked out of the store.

**~~~End of Flash Back~~~**

**In the Trunk**

And after five long hours of hard work, Orion had finally done it! He had finally made his first wand, a belated birthday gift for his sister. It was complete and for once, he couldn't wait for Rose to wake up and he rushed to his room to wake Rose up.

"Wake up Rose wake up!" he yelled as he jumped and landed straight on her and straddled her back.

"Shut up Ori, lemme sleeepppp," Rose muttered as she hid her face under her pillow, not even attempting to push him off as he sat there on her back.

"Oi! Get up! I've completed your wand. It's ready! Come on get your lazy ass out of bed." Orion yelled excitedly as he wacked her ass with his left hand like a cow boy.

"Mmmm….Stop it…"

"Listen up sister, you wake up this instant, or I swear I'll tickle the living daylights out of you." Orion threatened in a deadly calm voice, his impatience failing him.

"Mmmm…"

And that was the last straw; Orion just couldn't wait any longer he gave her a hard whack on her bum once more. No response. He even pinched her bum. Still no response. Sigh. Well this is it, he was getting too impatient. He gave one wicked grin as she yelped as he furiously started attacking her sides.

And then the sleepy girl let out a muffled scream and she was suddenly wide awake and within minutes, those screams became giggles, which then became loud laughter as Rose tried to push her brother off her but was totally unsuccessful as he like he had promised, continued to 'tickle the living daylights out of her'

Fifteen minutes later, the two finally made it to the library with a slightly winded Orion for being thrown off the bed and a teary faced Rose for being tickled to death, where Orion presented his master piece to her.

""My first wand a master piece, nine and a half inches, ruby and gold and pink diamond studded, red and Ancient oak and Elder Bach, for wood, Elder Wild dragon heartstring, Unicorn horn and heart string and shadow phoenix feather soaked in Phoenix tears for nine hours, engraved and melded by the Rune of Darkness, Rune of Blood, Rune of Restoration, Rune of Elements and Rune of Eternal Destruction and finally an inch of Obsidian with a main black diamond on the end, with a big violet soul gem in the right before the end of the wand, enhancing its grip.

This wand can be used by only you and those that share your blood, the diamonds have a special property, these diamonds are retrieved from the Ancient city of Atlantis, and you can store magical energy in them, they prove quite useful in long duels.

These runes, make spell casting easier as they have various advantages, with the charms and spells cast related to the different runes and help put more power into your spells, for example, the Runes of Destruction will increase the power of your offensive spells by three fold, which basically means that you will be at an advantage when you cast Dark, Restoration, Elemental and Offensive spells. And last but not the least, the soul gem, it has a specific usage. It's for soul magic only.

Like for example, when you cast an unforgivable, instead of the spell using a part of your own soul, uses a part of the soul trapped in the soul gem. It will prevent you going insane not having part of your soul ripped every time you cast an unforgivable. And as to how to trap a soul gem, which ever animal or person you kill, his soul will get trapped into this gem.

You don't have to use and unforgivable to kill the animal/person. A reducto to the neck will do and yeah then you only have to point you wand at the man or animal and his/her/its soul will get trapped into the soul gem.

And Rose's is nine and a half inches, ruby and diamond studded, (pink diamonds) red and oak wood, elder dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and shadow phoenix feather, engraved and melded by the Rune of Darkness, Rune of Blood, Rune of Restoration, Rune of Elements and Rune of Eternal Destruction and finally an inch of Obsidian with a main black diamond on the end." Orion finished with pride.

"Try it!" He finished impatiently.

She took the wand in her hand and she immediately knew it was perfect, it fit perfectly in her hand and when she flicked it, two very powerful pink sparks flew out of the wand which literally lit up the whole room in pink before fading away. You could slowly see the grin growing wider on Rose's face after which she slowly and carefully placed it in a new wand holster that he gave her, before suddenly pouncing him and engulfing him in a hug with such force that both of them ended up on the floor as she now straddled him before an evil grin appeared on her face causing Orion to gulp.

"Payback," was all she said with that evil gleam in her eyes as she now attacked his sides as he roared with laughter, trying his best to push her off but miserably failing.

And the two familiars watched in amusement as the two kids rolled over each other, each trying to stay over the other fighting for dominance and trying to tickle the hell out of each other.

* * *

So guys, how was it? Sorry, I just couldn't have anyone interrupt the Orion/Rose scene…though I will introduce baby Carina much later in the story…

All my readers and reviewers, thank you for taking the time to read and review for my story. I hope you've like what you've read. I will try and update as fast as I can, but I make no promises.

**Sinblade Signing Off.**


	7. Season 1 Chapter 6

**Season 1 Chapter 6**

* * *

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Calm Before the Storm**

Orion in the last one year since the day Orion had met Nicolas Flamel and his wife, he had progressed a lot. So far, he had learnt and mastered the Stunning and Shield Charm along with the heating and summoning charm and now to add to his collection he had finally mastered the water and fire charms along with the disarming charm followed by the Body Bind , the most advanced light Charm 'Lumos Solem', Severing Charm 'Diffindo' and the Reductor Curse 'Reducto'. It took him a lot of hard work and dedication to master these spells, but Orion was ever so ready and determined, that nothing could get in his way years to master the charms to perfection.

His aunt Bellatrix taught him the dueling stance, as well as the basic dueling tactics. Orion had been doing some research and had learned quite a few dueling spells from advanced defensive spells to advance offensive spells from of the books in the Atlantian side of the Library. On studying so much he learnt that he could edit and alter his spells to his liking. From the power put into his stunners, to make some very powerful, others a little moderate and so on, and he was glad he had taken the trouble because after already having mastered his spells, even though what he was newly applying was advanced magic, it was a lot easier to perfect and apply what he had newly learnt, which he knew would prove quite useful.

He had even found out that along with all the various things he'd learnt, he could also change the color of his spells to whatever color he desired. He was already quite agile and really fast and he could now go on dodging spells for easily an hour and half at a stretch in his training with Bellatrix.

His Occulumency had gone quite well too. He was successfully able to construct twenty magical defensive barriers with some wicked master traps devised by himself, (unknown to him his horcrux) uncle Tom and Vervada. He even had the added consciousness of his phoenix which guarded the bridge in front of the dragons, as well as a basilisk guarding the forest, which was now two more plus points. So, on an overall he was very happy with his progress.

He finally decided to make himself a wand the next day after he made Rose's and he ended up with what he considered one of the most powerful wands in existence.

His noble shadow phoenix and dropped three feathers, a tail, crown and breast feather, which he placed in a bowl, which she filled to the brim and then performed some phoenix magic by engulfing the whole obsidian bowl in flames, by which she merged the three feathers into one very powerful Shadow phoenix feather.

And when he was finally done with his wand, there it was jet black with gold inlay with runes spiraling around the handle and wand, eleven and a one - fourth inches, studded with white, black and violet diamonds, the handle of obsidian been fused with Death and Silver Moonlight wood, with the staff fusion of Elder Midnight wood, bark of a blood tree and white ash wood with the inside of the mini staff entirely from a Silver Moonlace, white lightwood and the wood of a blood tree. With the most important and rarest core wood, wood for the Tree of Eternity as his main wood, soaked in the Elixir of Life for two whole nights. Two twilight dragon and Griffin heartstrings along with two strands of Thestral mane hair which was soaked for a whole night in Vervada's Queen Basilisk venom and finally the extremely powerful Shadow Phoenix King feather, and surprisingly his only three very powerful Thunder Bird Queen Feathers, engraved and melded by the Rune of Darkness, Rune of Light, Rune of Blood, Rune of Elementals, Rune of Nature, Rune of Destruction, Rune of Conjuration and finally one of the most powerful runes, Rune of Atlantian Quicksilver, Rune of Lightning Storms and finally an inch of Obsidian with the main jewel, a large emerald on the handle end with a large violet soul gem a little in front of it and to top it all off, during its making it was fused with various Alchemistic enchantments and liquids provided and made by Nicolas Flamel himself to enhance the qualities of the wand. It definitely was one of the most powerful wands in existence which worked the best for him and would work for him and only him.

Looking at his finally finished wand finally held with his hands for the first time and immediately felt waves of power flow through his arms, into his chest and through his whole body. It was a surreal experience, reveling in the new found power he felt flowing in his whole body, knowing how the wands magical core was bonding with his own as a powerful magical aura started forming around him.

All the light in the room was suddenly engulfed in a comfortable pitch darkness which his body seemed to be drawing power form as he merged into the darkness itself for a few seconds, exercising his natural powers, slowly and gradually after which his body itself started emitting a shining and then gradually a blinding white light as a whole aura of light and darkness started thrumming around him with what seemed like a miniature storm and streaks of lightening flickering around him.

And once again slowly and gradually, everything went back to normal, as Orion watched the lights returning back to the room and his body returning to normal, but still feeling that powerful feeling flowing inside him.

Orion smiled at the Phoenix and Basilisk that had their eyes fixed on him and slowly turning his attention to the table and lifted his free left hand with his open palm facing it, with a deep concentration slowly and carefully channeled the magic in him towards his palm and with his thoughts, wants and feelings firm in his mind, slowly released the magic. And the magic performed to his bidding. A parchment on his table slowly rose into the air and hovered above the table and slowly yet gracefully, started flying towards him as he felt the steady stream of magical energy flowing out of his palm as the parchment slowly flew and landed straight into his hand.

Orion grinned with satisfaction at his handiwork. His hours and hours of practice were finally paying off…And it was clearly visible how his Wandless magic was slowly getting better and better, more fluent, more powerful and it was slowly starting to come to him more and more easily as he continued with his practice. But how so ever much he thought about it, he still couldn't believe how he ended up learning this beautiful art which was limited to a very few wizards in the whole world. And it was this memory which made him happy, embarrassed, sad as well as angry.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

"Orion, please stop, I would like to talk to you for a minute," A twenty two year old stunningly beautiful woman by the name Perenelle Flamel called.

"If I stop will you make me do an additional fifty pushups?" A sweaty Orion suspiciously asked as he continued on with his pushups on the lush green lawn.

"No Orion, unfortunately this time you will be excused," Perenelle smiled. "Nick and I have something important to discuss with you,"

"Okay Perenelle, I've got four more left to total up a hundred and fifty and then I'll be there, just give me a minute," Orion smirked.

"Irrespective of how dedicated yet stupid you are, I will not have you keep me waiting you fool, so you better lift that lazy ass of my beautiful lawn this instant," Perenelle mock glared as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Too bad, cause I'm not getting up until I'm done," Orion countered as he started doing his next pushup deliberately at a much slower pace.

"Up kid, before I make up get up?" Perenelle challenged.

"Do what you want Penny, I'm not getting up until I'm done," Orion declared stubbornly as he smirked at the woman standing in front of him as he slowly went back down for another pushup.

"Oh you asked for it," Perenelle smirked like as if that was exactly what she was waiting for.

"Wha-What?" Orion asked.

"Oomph!" Orion suddenly gasped.

"Penny what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Orion yelled.

"Oh, nothing really," Perenelle said a little too sweetly as she made herself comfortable straddling his back, after which she made up her mind and conveniently sat Indian style on his back.

"When children get out of hand, they have to be put back in their place by punishing them," Perenelle continued in that ever so mockingly sweet tone.

"Oh and how in Merlin's name do you think you are punishing me like this? By resting that big bum of yours on my back won't really make a difference you know, it's only going to slow me down. I barely have two pushups left to finish and carrying you're weight for another two pushups really isn't going to do anything, so you better get that fat bum off my back right now," Orion smirked.

Perenelle simply narrowed her eyes before replying in that same mocking tone. "Ah, but now what makes you think you're going to only be doing two pushups?"

"Wha-What?" Orion asked, his confidence crumbling a little. "B-But I only have two left, y-you can't do that!"

"Why no little Ori, I'm in charge of your physical and magical training, of course I can," Perenelle smirked.

"But you're so fat and heavy! I'd never be able to-" Orion stopped mid sentence with a look of horror knowing the big mistake he'd just made. If there was one thing you were never supposed to talk to a girl about, then that definitely was her weight. 'I'm so screwed.' He thought.

Now Perenelle had narrowed her eyes a little more, as a glare started morphing on her face as Orion gulped under the death glare that was directed towards him for right behind him, or rather above him. If there was one very wrong statement he made, then it was her being fat. Perenelle was simply one of the most beautiful women he'd ever set eyes on with that hot curvaceous figure that would make any man fall for to the floor to kiss her feet.

"Ahem, Ahem, scratch that. Since it seems life you love doing these pushups so much, make it a hundred pushups now, which will be done in the next fifteen minutes flat. Every time you stop or collapse in exhaustion I'm sending a stinging hex up your ass, and you of all very well know how powerful my hexes can be if I want them to," Perenelle glared as Orion face seemed to suddenly have drained of all color as he gulped once more.

"Y-You c-cant be serious! I've just finished a hundred and fifty." Orion feebly protested.

"Oh you Orion of all people should very well be know how serious I am," Perenelle sweetly smiled as she slowly slipped her left hand under his shirt and up his back where she using just a finger traced a design in the shape of a lightning bolt before resting her finger on the small of his back and sent a jolt which literally made him jump.

"Start, now. And you better have this finished in fifteen minutes flat, because we have a few important things to discuss."

- **Exactly fifteen minutes later -**

Orion managed to finish just in time as he crashed on the lawn, his face buried deep in the grass, as he panted, his lungs craving for oxygen. Perenelle deliberately seemed to be taking her own time getting off him as she slowly, yet gracefully stood up and grinned at him.

"Well done, well done." She said clapping lightly. "I didn't really think you'd have it in you,"

"Of course….Has she and idea how much she wei-" Orion muttered but immediately stopped not wishing to go through the torture all over again as he lifted himself very slowly, rubbing his sore and paining back and numb ass, thanks to all those jolts of lightning she gifted him. Thank god he was soft enough to have not been heard this time.

As he stood up, he watched her snap her finger.

"Wait! What did you just do?" Orion suspiciously asked as he examined himself three times, in search of any tricks she'd pulled on him.

"Why I removed the weight harms that were on me of course," She said as casually as ever.

"Weight charms?" Orion asked as he finally understood what she'd done. 'That Bitch! She's DEAD! She's so DEAD! I'm killing her Nicolas, I don't care if she's you're wife!'

"Oh you're dead! You're so dead!" Orion growled before jumping in her direction in an attempt to pounce on her.

But of course it didn't work. Perenelle Flamel simply ducked as he sailed above her and crashed into the grass head first. Not even trying to soften or hide the giggles.

"Catch me if you can," She called as she sent one last powerful stinging hex his way before running into the house.

Orion groaned as he slowly made his way back up and examined himself. His Atlantian Twilight Magical Robes were transformed into a white tight T-Shirt with Khakis and he was wearing Dragon hide boots.

His clothes now looked completely dirty and messed up with mud and grass. He even had mud and grass in his hair after having just completed his training for the morning. His early morning training was a task! Perenelle would never spare him. He had to wake up a four every morning and meditate till six, focusing on Occulumency and something about becoming more and more at peace with your magic, after which he had to perform different stretches and run a distance of at least 2 miles a morning followed by two hundred pushups, crunches as well as pull ups, followed by all different types of physical training exercises till one in the afternoon. He'd then get a break till four in the evening after which he'd then start his magical training. Perenelle had fully approved of his ideas and had actually suggested just that. She insisted that he'd only learn a new spell after having mastered the one he was already learning to perfection.

By now, he had already perfected the Reductor Charm, Stunning Charm, Shield Charm, the Heating and Summoning charm, Light Charm, Hovering charm, Water and Fire Charms along with the Disarming Charm and Severing Charm to such perfection that he could nearly cast them silently and had beautiful control over them.

Such beautiful control that it would put even some full grown and trained average wizards to shame. He had nearly mastered the Body bind and the Cutting curse too. In the night, after dinner, he would start his training on his Elemental Powers.

Being a Twilight mage meant he had powers on two powers, the Dark as well as the Light to an extent that he could even control the shadows. And Perenelle had taken it upon herself to train and develop his Elemental Powers. He was slowly learning to tap into his elemental magic. They would go wild when his emotions were at an extreme.

His training with Perenelle used to happen every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, whereas on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, it was a totally different story. On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, he would learn Alchemy; its different branches, detailed Occulumency, Potions, and Ancient Runes and Rune Crafting and Wand Crafting as well as his Metamorphmagus training.

Orion desperately wanted to learn Animagus Transformation, but Nicolas and Perenelle and strictly denied him saying that he should only start with that once he was in second year. And after a lot of persuasion, he was convinced that he would start his Animagus training once his first year was done.

Now the first question that would come up in anyone's mind is how could Orion spend every alternate month in Hogwarts as well as stay in The Isles of the Shadows and yet spend twelve hours of training everyday on an island in the Pacific Ocean where The Flamels lived. Well, the answer to that question was that when Orion spent a regular day at the Fortress or at Hogwarts, the minute it would become night, he would sneak into his trunk.

His trunk had a special Floo Call system which was connected to his quarters in the Fortress of Atlantis in the Isles of the Shadows as well as a connection to Nicolas Flamel's mansion on his Island in the Pacific. So the minute it would become night, Orion would floo to the Island where the Flamels lived called the Aurora Islands where time was made to travel differently by adding a whole twenty four hours. So when Orion would enter the Flamel Mansion, he would go straight to a room reserved especially for him and sleep until four in the morning where his routine would begin and end at midnight according to the Island Time.

He would then Floo back to his Fortress or Hogwarts, where ever he was and the time would be the same. Orion would then just go and back to bed to wake up the next morning to spend a day with his family or friends, until night. So, basically, there was no day or time lapse when Orion would enter and then exit his trunk. More like a time freeze when he left Hogwarts or the Fortress.

Orion slowly dragged himself back into the Flamel Mansion and entered Nicolas' study where he knew Nicolas and Perenelle would be waiting for him.

He opened the big Obsidian Door to the study and slowly made his way in.

"Hello Orion, my, my, what has my dear wife done to you?" Nicolas mocked as he waved his hands and Orion was instantly looking fresh and clean like he'd just had a good hot shower, his clothes looking brand new.

"You've got to teach me that spell," Orion whined.

"There's no wording for that 'spell' Orion that is Wandless magic. What I did just now cannot be done by waving a wand and shouting an incantation."

"Then please! Please! Teach me Wandless magic! Please?" Orion pleaded with that cute pout and puppy dog look.

Nicolas and Perenelle just chuckled at Orion's random childish behavior.

"You don't have to plead Orion, this is exactly what I have put your current training on hold and called you here for."

"What?! Seriously?!" Orion exclaimed.

Nicolas only nodded.

"You see Orion, the first time I met you, I tested your magic core and it's simply vast. Your current magical core is so vast that it almost meets that of a powerful full grown wizard." Nicolas stated and Orion grinned.

"But, that's not it. What I found was even more shocking than that. I, I found a magical block on your core." Nicolas finished.

"What! How? Who did it?" Orion exclaimed now equally shocked at the revelation.

"Calm yourself down Orion," Nicolas spoke calmly.

"Who did it?" Orion asked, in a soft but steely calm voice, his temper flaring slightly. And it was clearly visible. All the shadows in the room suddenly started moving and circling his feet.

His muggle clothes suddenly transformed into his twilight robes, his hood appearing above his head and covering his face and if you'd dare look through, all you'd see was pitch darkness and two brightly yet deadly glowing emerald eyes glaring at you.

Orion's powers worked very differently. They were complete opposites. His Light powers flared when he was most happy and his Dark powers flared when he was most angry. Both equally powerful but both had different purposes and uses.

The magical lights in the room began to dim as swirls of darkness started circling Orion like a tornado as the wind suddenly picked up.

Nicolas for one knew it was not good to delay the answer, but was very sure that his answer would makes things ten times worse. He nodded to Perenelle who prepared herself and nodded back.

He waved his hands raising shields of magic to protect him along with the room and raised his Occulumency shields as Perenelle did the same before she nodded once more at him giving him the signal that he was ready.

He slowly drew his wand from behind him and kept it ready.

And then only two words were whispered out of his mouth.

"Albus Dumbledore,"

At first nothing happened, but Nicolas knew not let his defenses down as he knew that Orion's mind had not yet processed what he had just said. It was just the Calm before the Storm.

And then it started. Suddenly, the temperatures in the room dropped and dropped hard. The Flamel's literally had to cast a few warming charms just in case they themselves couldn't handle the sudden freezing temperatures.

All the lights in the room just went off and all that was left was darkness. Orion had already merged himself with the darkness. If he wanted to, he could have let himself not be seen, but that want the case. To bright glowing green eyes were glaring at him and then he felt it, the darkness pressing against his Occulumency barriers. He purposely used his Legilimency to fell this darkness and know what it felt like, so he dropped his shields and welcomed the presence.

What he felt was beyond frightening. It made a Demetor seem harmless. He was suddenly engulfed in complete darkness. What he last was the pair of powerful blazing green flames glaring at him after which darkness was all that was left.

He could see nothings but black and it was cold, freezing cold. And suddenly a wave of fright, terror and horror took over him. What he felt was hard to describe. It had left him shell-shocked. He just couldn't pull up his Occulumeny shields. He couldn't think about anything other than the fright that was overpowering him. He felt like there was only one way out. Death. He just had to die. Come what may, he needed to die. And suddenly visions started playing around him.

There was Perenelle suddenly standing there with him. Together they stood, outside their mansion enjoying each other's company as they had all these six hundred years. And suddenly everything started to go dark and cold frighteningly dark. And then suddenly out of the shadows came a hooded figure with those blazing green fire for eyes. He strode towards them. Nicolas drew his wand, but it just flew out of his hand and was lost into the darkness. The dark hooded figure turned to him and in a single flick of his hand blasted him straight into the walls of his house.

Nicolas was doing his best to remain conscious. He tried shouting to Penny, pleading he to escape, to flee to get away before it was too late. But his yells and screams were lost in the wind. All he could do was stand and watch as the hooded figure glided towards his wife raised his wand and pointed it at his wife, his beautiful beloved wife, his life partner, his only love, his anchor to the world and then it happened. The sick pale green curse flew and struck his Penny straight in the chest as was blasted to the floor.

Everything seemed to have happened so slowly. Even as he watched the curse hit her, he saw turn her head towards him, those beautiful violet eyes, shining in fear and suddenly as she was blasted, he could only watch as the life was sucked out of her eyes, out of her body and then he felt it. He felt pain, pain beyond imagination.

The pain of losing someone he truly loved all his life, some one that meant the world to him. His heart being ripped to shreds and burned his anchor to the world murdered right in front of his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off her lifeless body that lay dead on the floor and then the hooded assassin with those blazing green flames rose out of the darkness right in front of him and suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore, he was about to give up.

About to give in and then suddenly, the darkness in the area started to reduce. The figure with those blazing green eyes started to retreat till all that was left was darkness and he then let it engulf him and all he could remember seeing was black after which he could see no more.

When Nicolas nodded at Penny, she prepared herself and stood ready waiting to stop Orion if things got out of hand. She knew that Nicolas was going to test his Elemental Powers, so it was left all to her to defend and protect both her husband as well as Orion.

She waited and waited, but at first nothing happened and then it started. Suddenly, the temperatures in the room dropped and dropped hard. She literally had to cast a few warming charms knowing it was getting unnaturally cold and she wouldn't be able to handle the sudden freezing temperatures.

All the lights in the room just went off and all that was left was darkness. Orion had already merged himself with the darkness. If he wanted to, he could have let himself not be seen, but that want the case.

She could see two bright glowing green eyes were glaring at her husband and then he felt it, the darkness pressing against his Occulumency barriers. She immediately put force into her shields in an attempt to block out the darkness, but it was fighting to get in. She was easily powerful enough to keep it at bay and she did. She watched as her husband started getting paler and paler by the second after which he simply fell to the floor.

She was about to rush towards him, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Now, she could barely see him. The whole room was slowly being engulfed in darkness and then it started. The screams and yells.

Her husband was screaming for her to leave, to flee. And she knew she had to stop Orion this instant. She just had to. Things were going out of hand. She could feel an extremely powerful aura of darkness being radiated from Orion and there, she just had to stop him. And she rushed in his direction and started throwing spells at him. But oddly none of them worked.

They were all being absorbed into the darkness and she had a bad feeling she was fueling his strength with her spells.

She was already starting to panic now.

Even though Orion was not doing any physical harm, she could feel the a slight strain on her mental barriers. She needed to do something fast or it would be too late.

She couldn't use any lethal spells as they could harm Orion, fatally wound him, maybe even kill him, but she couldn't let that happen.

She could only watch in panic as things started getting from bad to worse and then it struck her light! It was the opposite of Darkness. It equaled darkness. She had to bring in light and putting in a lot of strength into her wand she screamed.

"LUMOS SOLEMN"

And the whole room was suddenly flashed in a blinding light from her wand. For a second she felt a blast of hope fill her.

She had almost succeeded, but suddenly, the darkness started enveloping the wide circle of light from her wand and she started fueling more power into her wand, but she knew it was useless. Her light magic was simply fueling his dark magic.

She decided to use a little force now, just a little to gain a little more ground. She drew power from her magical core and let it surround her hand filling it with a sufficient amount of magical power and jabbed her hand out towards Orion.

A beam of extreme raw magic flew out of the palm of her hand and rushed into the direction of Orion and blasted into him, blasting him across the room as he slammed into the fall and crumpled to the floor.

Orion was very powerful, but he wasn't strong enough to withstand the force of power that blasted him across the room. He was too angry at the moment and the blast seemed to be the perfect distraction. It was one of the only ways to have him distracted and the minute he smashed into the wall like a rag doll, he crumpled to the floor as blackness started claiming his vision. He heard a the voice of a woman scream his name and a beautiful woman rush in his direction as the blackness finally claimed him.

* * *

Joe Lawyer: Thank you so much….I've been so confused regarding the spelling of Potions. Some people go like its 'Portions' where as some go like it's 'Potions'. And the fact that I'm Dyslexic simply makes matters a whole lot worse…So now I'm going to stick with 'POTIONS!'

Thank you for the information on the Reductor curse, I've made a few changes…check it out…

Regarding the Flamels knowing about the Voldemort part…I've been thinking about it and I'll explain it a little later in the Story…maybe in a few chapters…

And to all those who want Tonks with Orion, I'm really sorry…But she's got to stay his sister…

But….If you guys want one more person in, put in our suggestions…and then I will pick up the people that you have suggested and pick like a three or four and then put up a poll...

I was thinking Tracey, but please give me your suggestions…

Anyone else any questions or suggestions? Ideas even will help a ton!

**Now my main concern and problem is the kiss, sorry guys I removed it. The fact is, I couldn't ignore the fact that Perenelle is extremely powerful, one of the world's most powerful witches and should have been able to easily stop him. So I had to make it a little more realistic. And well now what will happen next? With Perenelle having overpowered her wand-less banishing.**

I think I'm going to attempt to have Perenelle as a mother figure for him. I'm not too sure yet.

All my readers and reviewers, thank you for taking the time to read and review for my story. I hope you've like what you've read. I will try and update as fast as I can, but I make no promises

**Sinblade Signing Off… **


	8. Season 1 Chapter 7

**Season 1 Chapter 7**

* * *

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

As he studied the parchment in his hand, with a smile he remembered the incident…How he's badly messed up and foolishly lost control of his power almost killing Nicolas and well almost getting himself killed. Perenelle had tried to banish him away from her husband with a slightly overpowered mild banishing wand-less charm which ended up being a little too powerful for him because of him not having any shields up.

Perenelle had completely freaked out…He smiled fondly at how she had reacted. So unlike herself, the ever so always in control and always composed woman had panicked. All that formal powerful behavior had been thrown out of the window.

With a small chuckle he zoned out…

**FLASH BACK**

Orion was furious. Not just furious, he was outraged. Someone had put a bloody god damned magical block on his core! Someone was trying to reduce his power…Reduce his magical power, his magical efficiency….someone was trying to curb his magical growth…And he didn't even know!

The minute Nicolas had said those two words, he had lost control…He couldn't hold it any longer…He had to burn his anger…He couldn't calm himself down how much ever he tried and so he let it all out…All his frustration, all his burning anger. That sick old man would pay, first his sister and now him…

He let his anger channel his magic…He didn't know what exactly was happening…but he could feel the darkness rise before him, the shadows circling him, the temperatures comfort him…He could feel the vast endless thrum of power thrumming inside and all around him…He could feel all the lights in the room go out as the whole place was engulfed in complete darkness…But he could see everything around him…His flaming green embers landed on Nicolas. Even though he didn't want to harm him, he couldn't control his powers yet.

He could feel the gust of powerful wind circling him and sparks of lightning flickering around him. He could feel the darkness and the shadows advancing on his mentor and something inside him knew he had to stop it and he tried. After what was and what felt like an internal fight with himself. He could feel the Darkness that had totally surrounded Nicolas withdrawing and returning back to him. He feel the sudden rise and surge of power when the all the Darkness that he had released into the room was being sucked back into him, fueling him with more and more power. And he felt invincible.

He was engulfed in complete bliss. He could hear the dark and shadow plains calling out to him. The minute the darkness had complete left Nicolas he could see how pale his tutor had become, his nearly lifeless body lying limp there and he immediately felt his anger slowly begin to vanish. His senses were now powerful enough and were alerting him to pull in his magic and he did just that…

He could feel the lights in the room come back on…Light, that's what he needed. He turned around and was immediate met with a strong blinding flash of light and he immediately basked in it, absorbing all its warmth and energy. He could feel himself getting stronger, he could feel the darkness retreat back inside him as his light side began to equal it helping him regain back all his sense.

It suddenly all just happened in a flash, he suddenly saw the blast of light in front of him advancing in his direction and he opened his arms and shut his eyes ready to bathe in its warmth and eternal happiness…

And suddenly he felt a rush of powerful raw magic flying in his direction at impossible speeds Tearing at the very in its part. He was barely able to register the power in the magic much less put up a shield when he felt a purely raw force of magic ram into him, knocking the wind out of him.

The power of the magic was so great that he didn't even have the energy or time to scream as he felt the very bones in his chest shattering as he felt himself being blow and flying across the room crashing into the wall behind him.

It was too much for him. His mind barely registered the fact that he had just been flying across the room and crashed landed straight against the marble walls followed by crumpling onto the marble flooring in a heap of broken bones and a burning body. The surprise and confusion was a little too much. He could had barely started registering the eternal pain that now awaited him when he already felt his vision fading.

He could barely blink a bit as he noticed the black blotches in his vision. He could see different hues of flashes of lights mainly white, black and all various different colors zoom all over the place as he tried his best to look around.

He heard a beautiful voice scream his name. He could feel someone rushing in his direction. He could certainly feel the darkness claiming him as he felt his eyelids getting heavy and slowly shutting. He could hear his ragged and uneven breathing and then, he felt all the darkness claim him and he welcomed it for all that it was.

Perenelle froze as she saw Orion being blasted across the room, his body slamming into the wall and crumpling to the floor. What had she done?! Her had only intended to banish him away from her husband with a mild banishing wand-less charm and that's exactly what she'd done. But only when she watched the broken body of the boy crumple to the ground did she actually realize how big a mistake she had made. In her panic to resolve the situation before things got irreversibly out of hand, she had underestimated her own magical power and vastly overpowered her mild banishing charm.

She had only meant for him to be pushed away enough from Nicolas and have him distracted enough for him to realize what he was doing and to have him snap out of it. She had not meant for her charm to be that powerful. And certainly not to powerful enough have the bones of his shattered on impact.

She had definitely heard the loud cracks of bones as she watched her spell impact with his body followed by a bang and the second set of crunches and cracks as his body impacted with the marble wall and fell and crumpled to the floor with a thud.

She stood there for a few seconds, still frozen in shock at what the magic charm had done, her magic had done, what she had done. And as it all set in, she jolted out of her trance and screamed his name as she rushed in his direction as fast as she could.

She sped across the large room, and she reached him in seconds but by the time she had reached him, he had already shut his eyes, his breathing was ragged, and slowing down at an alarming rate. There was a trickle of blood flowing out of his lips and down his neck.

She immediately slipped her wand out of its holster and started casting a large variety of scanning spells, scanning his life force, his magical core the damage done to his body and various other scans. She gasped when she was certain of the gravity of the damage.

Most of the bones in his chest had shattered and were now scattered all across his chest, causing punchers in his lungs and various other vital organs. The shattered bones were now in his blood stream too. There was terrible internal bleeding and signs were outright clear. He was dying.

She felt hot tears stream down her cheek and in seconds her body went into autopilot casting various highly advanced charms and long forgotten healing spells. She was clearly on a roll, casting spell after spell resolving the situation step by step.

Her focus was only and only on the boy lying in front of her. She didn't even bother acknowledging anyone or anything else. She didn't bother even looking in the direction of where her husband was lying, knocked out cold on the stone floor. She barely acknowledged the presence of his basilisk familiar that was watching her every move. Her sole focus was only and only on saving the boys life.

The same boy who was her apprentice, the heir of House Black who now had a place reserved in her heart under the label family, the same boy who she had now come to look as her own son, who was everyway her son in everything but blood. The boy who had a made himself a secure and permanent place in her heart and here he was now, at death's doorstep.

After twenty minutes of extreme spell casting she had realized that even though she had been able to slow down things, she had healed all the bones in his chest and everything seemed like it was going well when things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. The healing had been going surprisingly well all along, when there was a sudden change. His heart rate started going down. She couldn't figure out was going wrong. She after all wasn't a healer, actually she was pathetic in this field, it was one of her weaknesses. It was something Nicolas was good at and only the years of years of knowledge was what helped her keep him alive, but it was clear now that something was wrong and she couldn't tell what.

The tears were still flowing down her cheeks. If he died now, it would be her doing. She would be the cause for the death of a boy she had come to love as her own son. She had finally realized that nothing she was going to rely on her last resort and was about to rush to the hidden chambers in the mansion to go and fetch a glass of the Elixir of Life when all the shadows and darkness in the room began to rise and rush above Orion and suddenly out of a beautiful flash of black, violet and blue fire emerged a beautiful shadow phoenix which gracefully landed on the dying boy's chest.

She could only watch in awe as tears slipped down the phoenix's face and straight into his mouth and down his throat. She watched as the color slowly started returning back to his now pale face. She waited until the phoenix was done and watched as the phoenix launched itself into the air circled the boy twice before diving into a shadow.

The second the phoenix was gone she started casting scanning spells on the boy and was relieved by the results. They showed that he was perfectly healthy now and only resting. The tears of sorrow were soon replaced by tears of joy and she pounced onto the boy straddling his waist and clung to him for all she was worth, hugging him as tightly was she could.

Orion Polaris Black woke up exactly fifteen minutes later to find a woman straddling his waist and hugging him with her head on his shoulder. Waking up for once wasn't a great feeling. He felt like he had been knocked down by one of those muggle automobiles, if not a building itself.

No one like the after effects of waking up after getting yourself seriously injured, but surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he had expected. His entire upper body was paining slightly, but it wasn't hurting baldy, just annoying.

And then added to that he felt warmth and pressure all over his waist and upper body and he woke up to what he termed as 'one of the most amusing sights one can ever wake up to.' Obviously it's not every day you wake up to a Perenelle Flamel clinging on to you like her life depended on it.

Of course he found it really funny at first and was laughing on the inside at the totally un Perenelle like behavior, he was determined to make it a point that she was never live it down and kept on amusing himself about how he would pull her leg in the future but after while, things started getting….uncomfortable.

A slow blush started forming as the blood started rushing to his cheeks. Perenelle finally took notice of the change in Orion's breathing pattern and knowing he was awake looked up and green orbs met violet.

"W-What? Exactly are doing?" Orion asked trying to keep his blush in check but miserably failing.

Perenelle was at a loss for words at first, but quickly recovered and smirked.

"What's wrong? You looking completely adorable at the moment you know and I just happen to have a think for adorable boys," She smiled innocently recovering her wit, her smile slowly dissolving into a smirk which was widening by the minute as Orion suddenly flushed.

"W-Why are you…rubbing yourself against me?" He exclaimed having a problem with coming up with the rights words to use in the current situation he was now stuck in.

"Why are your hands squeezing my derriere?" She asked innocently as she wiggled her butt pressing them further against the palms of his hands.

He gave her a confused look as at first it took him a minute to realize what she meant as he was a little distracted by her, ah movement and he suddenly realized where his hands were resting and he immediately flushed and withdrew his hands, his mind still in denial as to what had just happened…

"Well?" She sweetly asked with that innocent smile still waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't know," He blabbered. But in his mind he knew it felt nice, even though he'd never admit it. It most probably would have been a reflex action to her clinging onto him and well he had just woken up so…

Perenelle simply rolled her eyes.

"Your Occulumency shields are down you know," she smirked as he went red again

"So there's your answer, I like it," She smiled.

"Like what?" He asked once again looking mildly confused.

"Boys," Perenelle rolled her eyes before leaning down and hugging him a little tighter. The poor boy was trapped under a woman. she nibbled his ear before whispering in the most sultry voice he had ever heard, "Like doing this, You'd do well to become my new teddy bear I think. It's almost been 600 years since I've played with one"

Of course she would never give away the fact that she desperately clung unto him as she had almost seen him die and she loved him way too much to let him go now. He was hers now, it took her this accident for her to realize it but now she was sure of what she wanted. Orion was the son she never had. But that put aside, she completely adored the way he would squirm when she teased him.

Orion simply didn't know how to react, so he simply rested his head back on the marble flooring and closed his eyes, trying to grasp everything that had happened in the last minutes.

Firstly, he had lost complete control of his powers and had almost unintentionally killed one of his favorite teachers and second, he had his favorite teacher straddling him and making him her personal teddy bear. 'What am I going to do with myself now?'

He simply sighed before opening his eyes once again and staring into those violet orbs which were studying him with curiosity.

"What now?" He asked.

"What do you mean by what now?" Perenelle asked back.

"Are you ever going to get off?" He asked as he examined her body before meeting her eyes once again.

"Hmmm…" She said deep in thought.

She studied him once again and he saw the light return to her eyes and brighten up with an idea and he inwardly groaned, dreading what was coming next.

"From today onwards you will learn to court and resist a woman," She said with a determined look on her face.

"W-Wa-Wait-Wa-wa-wa-wa wait, WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"I said, that from today onwards you will learn to court and resist a woman. Your face looks like Yule has come early and frankly we can't have the only Twilight Elemental having woman as a weakness. You will never know when one sorceress jealous of your power seduces you to her bed and kill you." She simply said with a smile on her face.

"NO! I'm not going to let you cheat on Nick, not with me at least. Your almost like a mother to me" Orion protested as he unwillingly and half heartedly tried to push her off.

She realizing what he was doing pinned him to the floor with her hands and legs as he struggled funder her for what seemed like quite a long time before finally sighing and yielding as he stopped struggling and yielded, left entirely to her mercy.

"Now that's good, don't you dare move again," She mock threatened, once again making herself comfortable on his waist. Though she softened up a little at her last sentence, with years of experience she was able to hide it well.

"So as I was saying, Nicolas won't have a problem what so ever with who so ever I would wish to court. Do you really think that we would just stick to each other for six hundred years and not get bored of each other?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course not, he always brings home a girl whenever he likes, we both have mutually agreed that we would be able to flirt with and sleep with anyone we want," She simply stated as Orion stared at her with complete disbelief.

"Y-your lying," He feebly protested.

"I'm not, why do you think he doesn't teach you on Sundays? He always spends his Sundays in the muggle or Wizarding world and brings some girl or the other over every Sunday night. He sleeps with a girl once every weekend," She said so very casually as if it were no big deal.

"And what about you?" Orion softly asked as the words slipped out of his mouth as he covered it with his left hand.

Perenelle simply smiled at him.

"The last time I slept with a man was exactly three hundred and seventy nine years and eleven months back, quite an energetic handsome young man he was," She smiled dreamily.

"Did you have to mention that?" Orion muttered as weird images of Perenelle with another guy started flashing in his mind.

And then Perenelle suddenly snapped out of her dream like state and looked back down at him. "So as I was saying, from today onwards you will learn to court and resist a woman. I didn't say you would be courting me you fool, I said 'a woman.'"

"You see, you will be taught the training in courtship, the ways of women, and the pleasures of the flesh will be invaluable to you Orion. You will be taught the true ways of courting and pleasuring a woman as well as be taught and made to resist women. This knowledge, practice and skill you will gain only from experience and this experience you will achieve as you learn with personal experience.

There was even a time when the male heirs of a powerful family were specifically trained from a young age in such things for two reasons. The first reason being to secure a worthy wife and the second being to resist and deal with the dangers of unscrupulous women."

"In many cases the Lord of the family would hire instructors to teach their sons or even have female family members handle the training. Seduction as a weapon has been around since time immemorial. Seduction used by women for social climbing or to just get pregnant, for information gathering, or outright assassination have been the downfall of many powerful men and families throughout history. Orion, you are going to benefit a great deal from this arrangement." She said with finality in her voice as Orion slowly regained his composure carefully interpreted what she said and nodded his head calmly.

"And how do you wish to accomplish such a feat? Who will you have teach me?" Orion asked.

"Why? We are going to have full blooded Veela teach you of course. Who can teach you better than the masters of seduction themselves?" Perenelle asked with a smirk on her face.

Orion simply shrugged his shoulders, not having an answer.

"I will have the youngest, the most powerful and the best of the best arranged to teach you. Don't you worry Orion, I'm confident that you will take interest in this subject and learn well and I for one look forward to these lessons. I'm sick of playing these games with an amateur who blushes with everything to everything little thing I say or do."

"And it simply works this way. If you want something, you're going to have to convince me. Its quite simple a concept actually." She whispered in a sultry voice before gracefully standing up but this time Orion pulled her back down.

"Already getting ready now are we?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, not just yet, I will agree to you arranging these lesson for me only and only if you are also willing to teach me the Animagus transformation this year itself." Orion challenged, his voice now equally seductive as he let his instincts take over and slowly traced kissed down her neck and licked her back all the way up, his lips now inches away from hers. He felt a sense of joy and satisfaction as he sensed her shudder against him.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked in a voice which scared the living daylights out of himself. After all, he never thought he'd have a voice so seductive at such a young age, nor did he ever thing he's have to or even ever try to seduce Perenelle into helping him start his Animagus transformation. He couldn't even help but wonder. Did her even do it right?

She simply smiled.

"Now we're finally getting somewhere, you have my word" Perenelle whispered against his ear as he watched her once again gracefully stand up and walk off in the opposite direction with an extra sway in her hip as she went to check on Nicolas.

As he watched Perenelle walk away, he was quite certain about one thing. With the way things were going, he definitely would become a good business man one day…

**End of Flash Back**

Orion still remembered how it took nearly three days for Nicolas to recover from the mental coma and the first words that came out of his mouth were, "From today onwards, until the day you gain complete control over your powers, you will not learn anything else from me, so from now until that day, all your other studies are on hold."

Orion once again shifted his gaze to the parchment in his hands.

_Lord Le Fay,_

_As per your request, after almost five whole months of search, we have gathered ten of the youngest and most powerful and domestically well trained house elves we could find from all over the world. They have all arrived this morning and you are free to come to our store any time today or this week to purchase your house elf._

_Morvin Ran Dortmond._

Finally, Orion smiled, he had been searching for a worthy house elf to bond with for over a year now and had gone to various dark alleys and markets in search of a powerful house elf. But unfortunately he still hadn't found a single one to be good enough.

He immediately let his robes that were in the from of muggle wear transform into his dark Twilight Mage robes and made his way out of his trunk and into his room.

**Scene Break**

Orion walked out into his uncles' study via the floo and headed straight to his desk.

"Ah, Orion, what brings you here this evening," Tom asked as he smiled at his heir.

"Good evening uncle," Orion smiled.

"I would like to go to Knockturn Alley today on some urgent business. With your permission I would like to take a few of your men with me, if that is okay with you."

"Now, now Orion, may I know what business you have at Knockturn?" Tom asked.

"The house elves have arrived and I would like to leave this instant and go see if they are worthy," Orion replied.

"Very well Orion, Barty Crouch and three others under his command will be accompanying you," Tom said as he handed Orion two portkeys. Orion simply nodded his thanks before leaving his godfathers study and shadow travelling his way over and straight into Barty Crouch Junior's room.

"Hello Ori, whatchya doing here?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked as he stood up and to Orion's annoyance ruffled his hair.

"Hello Barty," Orion smiled but glared the minute Barty ruffled his hair.

"I need to go to Knockturn Alley now on some urgent business and the Dark Lord wishes you and three of your men to accompany me." Orion said as Barty simply nodded before going into the wash room to get ready.

**Scene Break**

**Gringotts, Diagon Alley**

Orion, Barty and three other Death Eaters landed in the marble flooring right outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. At the early hour, the bank was practically deserted. Barty led Orion up into the counter with a free Goblin.

"How may I help you?" The Goblin asked icily as he eyed them with distrust.

Barty nodded to Orion, and Orion dropped his hood. "Master Goblin," Orion greeted with a bow. "I need to withdraw some money from my vault and possibly get one of your Bank wallets which is directly connected to my vault." Harry said.

The Goblin was surprised by the boy's show of respect, but didn't let it show on his face. He merely let a toothy grin grace his face. He was indeed aware of how the Black Family respected the Goblins.

"Greetings, Master Orion Black. I see, do you have your key, sir?" The Goblin asked.

Orion nodded and took a gold key from one of the pockets of his robe and handed it over to the Goblin.

"Very well, I shall have the Goblin hired and assigned to your house attend to you at once. Please patiently wait as he arrives," The Goblin said as he snapped his fingers.

"Thank you Master Goblin, may your gold forever flow freely," Orion once again smiled and bowed as the Goblin once again surprised responded in the same manner.

In a matter of seconds, Griphook entered the Lobby from behind one of the doors and approached Orion.

"Greetings Orion, it has been a while, to what reason do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?" Griphook asked as he bowed to Orion.

"Greetings Griphook, How have you been?" Orion smiled as he too bowed. "I need to purchase one of your wallets which will be directly connected to my vaults, so that I can withdraw money without having too much difficulty."

"Ah yes that," Griphook smiled. "It's quite the invention, it hasn't been advertised yet, but it is in the market, if you will be so kind as to follow me,"

"Lead the way," Orion replied with a wave of his hand as he followed Griphook out of the lobby and through several corridors up to into his own office.

"Please Orion take a seat," Griphook waved in the direction of the seat as Orion made himself comfortable.

"So Orion, which vaults do you wish to have this vault connected to? Your personal savings vault, or your personal current account vault? Though I would personally advice you to connect it to your current access vault."

Since the say Orion was declared the 'The Boy Who Live,' he kept receiving gifts in the form of jewels, gold, expensive and rare artifacts, properties and lots and lots of gallions. He was simply filthy rich and so, Lily and Sirius decided to open his own personal vault for him where he could have his own money to spend.

"I would like to connect it to my current access vaults, but I would like to make a few alterations. You see, I would like to purchase all the shares of whole company that has yet to come up or will have just entered the market next year. Therefore, I would like you to know how much interest per month I would get if I shifted all my money from my savings vaults to a fixed savings vault for one whole year until next year, this very date in fact." Orion stated as he looked at the Goblin who was studying him carefully.

"Orion, that will do, your Current Access Vaults has exactly six hundred and thirty seven thousand gallions. And taking into consideration the interest you are getting from the various companies under the Houses of Grindelwald, Le Fay and Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Potter, the current monthly money you are receiving from each family vault are as follows.

20,000 gallions from House Le Fay

15,000 from House Black

10,000 from House Potter

10,000 House Slytherin

10,000 House Gryffindor

And 10,000 from House Grindelwald," Griphook stated

"Does Lord Potter yet know that every month twenty thousand gallions are being transferred into my vaults? Orion smirked almost knowing the answer.

"No, not yet, even if he does, since you are the direct Heir of House Potter and Gryffindor, until you are seventeen years, according to the Ancient Rules, you must receive a monthly ah what is the word the kids of this generation use, yeah pocket money or allowance of twenty thousand gallions, whether Lord Potter likes it or not unless he banishes you from his house. But sadly, he isn't aware.

And as for the transactions, if you shift all your saving of one and a half million gallions from your savings vault to a fixed savings vault, since you are recognized as a friend of Goblin Nation and directly of the Head of Gringotts, Lord Ragnok, you will be offered an interest of twenty percent per month, which will give you an interest of

300,000 gallions a month, which will give you a total of 3.6 million gallions in the whole year which added to your total of 1.5 million gallions gives you 5.1 million gallions. These are very large, yet very wise investments Orion, the last time a wizard had put so much money into a fixed savings vault was over at least five hundred years back.

"Well Griphook, I must say, that times change. And that amount is about to get large. Transfer five hundred thousand gallions from my current access vaults to my fixed savings vault too. So then, the fixed savings vault should hold a sum of 2 million gallions. What would my interest then be?"

Griphook looked thoughtful for a few minutes before replying.

"Then you would receive 400,000 gallions a month and you will end up with 4.8 million gallions in the whole year which added to your total of 2 million gallions will give you a sum total of 6.8 million gallions.

But then think wisely Orion, you will be left with only one hundred and thirty thousand gallions in your current access vault this month. But by the next month, you will receive your ah pocket money of 65,000 gallions. And by the end of the year 780,000 which will give you a total of 940,000 gallions, that's if you do not spend or receive any money."

"Ah, that will be more than sufficient Griphook, please do the need full." Orion smiled.

"Very well Orion, and the wallet will cost a 150 gallions." Griphook said.

"That will do," Orion smiled.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you," Griphook smiled as he and Orion shook hands.

Griphook started writing several notes which seemed to transfigure into paper planes and fly out of the room.

Minutes later, a black wallet with Orion's five House Crest on it appeared on Griphooks' table as he handed it over to Orion after which he led Orion back out to the lobby.

"Goodbye Orion and may your gold always flow freely" The goblin bowed.

"Goodbye Master Griphook, may your gold always flow freely," Orion returned greetings before walking back to Barty.

"What the hell took you so long Orion?" Barty asked.

"Nothing, just some, you know, business." Orion smirked as Barty glared back as they put up their hoods and slowly made their way up to Knockturn Alley.

As they entered the dark Alley which was very poorly lit, several hooded woman took notice of them and began to approach them and Orion noticed Barty and the three Death Eaters flanking them draw their wands Orion just knew it was time, so he used his Metamorphmagus powers and transformed to a height of 6'3 with fuller well built body and he immediately summoned his powers.

Turning his head to the five approaching woman he stopped and so did the death eaters along with him who immediately took three steps back. Orion lifted both his hands side ways to his shoulder height and suddenly all of a sudden, the temperatures all over dropped, in a radius of five meters of where Orion stood, complete darkness filled the alley and all the Darkness and Shadows rose to his call and started circling him, the wind picked up and his cape behind him rose into the air and slowly sparks of blue lightening started flickering around him.

Yet, all this while, Orion was looking down and he suddenly looked up at the five witches that had immediately stopped in their place with his eyes that were burning bright green with electric blue irises. The woman instantly stopped their approach and almost scrambled into a shop.

"That's not even half of what I could have done," Orion smirked as he remembered the incident with Nicolas and Perenelle. All the Death Eaters behind him simply shuddered as Barty who was standing beside him let out a low chuckle.

It was clearly working as every patron seemed to be avoiding their group at all cost. After a ten minute walk, they stopped in front of a story that said Dortmond's Magical Jewelry.

Orion pushed the door open and the rest quickly followed him in.

"Welcome gentlemen, may I help you?" A man standing behind the counter greeted.

Orion still in his 6'4 inches height simply slammed the parchment on the counter.

And in a dark threatening voice said two words, "Elven Jewelry,"

The man blinked once and then studied the parchment and immediately gulped and nodded his head. "Lord Le Fay, If you would please follow me."

The shopkeeper led the two into a back room and clapped his hands once.

"Assemble,"

Orion's face was still hidden under the cloak with his powers only showing his lips and the rest of his face below, covering his eyes and upper part of his face in complete darkness.

And immediately, ten very young house elves silently apparated into the room.

Vervada immediately stuck her head out of Orion's hood as she slid down from around his shoulders to get a closer look at the Elves. Orion smirked at the terrified look the shopkeeper had once he saw the five foot long black snake slide down his cloak.

He immediately noticed that two of the elves looked terrified and he knew that they were not worthy.

§ Young one, let me inspect them all, once I have chosen, with Midnight's final acceptance, we shall deem if any of these are worthy §

Orion simply nodded as he saw Vervada personally study 0each elf individually.

§ Do whatever you feel pleases you my love § Orion hissed in return causing the shopkeeper to pale dramatically and the elves eyes to widen.

Orion himself walked around looking at all the elves and asking a few of them questions and casting the spell he used on Rose to check her magical core scanned their magical cores individually. Orion wanted to make sure his elf was and looked strong, or as strong as a house elf could look. The elf would be representing him, and he didn't want a sniveling little creature.

§ Young one, I have found one which I sense is very young and extremely powerful with great potential. Her magical core too is exceptionally large for her age § Vervada hissed.

Orion walked up over to his familiar.

"What can you tell me about this elf." Harry asked the shopkeeper.

"Er… well she is rather young, just two years of age, her father was American and her mother French, which gives her a mixed nationality. She has been well trained and is exceptionally good at almost everything she does. Quite a cheerful, yet protective and loyal nature, she knows the ways of British, Spanish, French, Greek, Roman and Americans in terms of magic, housing and almost everything you could look for in an elf and has been known for having quite a few exceptional abilities." The shopkeeper said growing bolder as he continued to speak.

"What is your name elflette?" Harry asked.

"Andy, Sir." The elf said proudly.

Harry inspected the elf. She looked much more powerful than the other elves in the room also held herself up with some shred of dignity and a prestige he had never seen in an elf before. He cast the magical core scan spell and was left shocked. Her magical core was three times larger than the most powerful magical house elf that he had ever come across and still growing.

"Tell me something about yourself that you take pride in, something that differs you from the rest." He asked.

And for some reason the elf started to look even more confident.

"I am the only house elf left that is a descendent of a high elf and an elemental," She whispered only loud enough for Orion to hear and his eyes widened like saucers but fortunately for him, his powers and his hood hid it well.

§ Are you certain about her potential? § Orion asked.

§ I am certain § Vervada confirmed.

While Orion spoke to Vervada, Orion watched the little elf's reaction to his parseltongue. He was presently surprised to see that she did not show the slightest bit of fear, in fact she had like a knowing look on her face as she stared at Vervada.

"What can you tell me about this Rock Python," Orion asked as he looked at his familiar?" Orion asked the elf. (Vervada had transformed into a Rock Python form before she entered the shop)

"I can recognize a Basilisk when I look at one, sir." Was all she said and Orion had to do his best to hide his shock.

'Midnight' Orion thought and immediately his second familiar, his beautiful full grown shadow familiar rose from the shadows and landed on his shoulder.

This time the shopkeeper and all the house elves except the one standing in front of him gasped loudly.

"What do you think of her girl?" Orion whispered to his Phoenix.

Midnight took off from his shoulder and circled the elflette thrice before landing back on his shoulder and trilled her agreement.

"What is the price for this elf?" Orion asked in his dark menacing voice.

"10,000 Gallions," The shopkeeper said confidently.

Harry turned his head to the shopkeeper, not even using his powers as he bent down and picked up Vervada.

"I-I-I meant 7,000 Gallions." The shopkeeper stuttered.

Now Orion decided to use his power. You could already see the shadows and the darkness around rising to meet him.

"F-F-Five Thousand Gallions, s-sir." The shopkeeper said weakly.

Vervada suddenly turned on Orion's shoulders so it was looking in the shopkeeper's direction and suddenly bared her fangs.

"T-T-Three Thousand G-Gallions s-sir." The shopkeeper managed through weak stuttering.

And suddenly Orion let his eyes glow a burning green and the shopkeeper completely paled, seeing Orion's eyes for the first time.

Orion shadow travelled towards the man and was suddenly standing right in front of him glaring down at the covering man and suddenly the temperatures in the room dropped.

"I will pay One thousand five hundred Gallions for her." Orion sneered flatly.

"V-V-Very well, sir." The man stuttered, now completely pale and shivering in front of him.

Orion took out his wallet from inside his magical robes and said, "A thousand and five hundred gallions."

Orion poured the coins out on the floor and the shopkeeper instructed a few elves to count it. When he was assured that it was all there, he gave Andy a sock freeing her of her bond to whoever she was earlier bonded to.

"You will leave while we do the bond." Orion commanded the man who was all too willing to leave the room.

When Harry was sure he was alone, he lowered his hood, he shrunk to his usual size and watched Barty rolling on the floor howling in laughter.

"Merlin and I thought Lucius Malfoy was good at bargaining." Barty managed between gasps.

Orion simply shot him and amused glance.

Orion then turned back to the elflette who nodded back to him signaling she was ready to bond and he pulled out his dagger from his right hand sleeve where it was hidden.

Orion cut both his palm and the little elf's before saying, "I Orion Sirius Black magically accept the freed house elf Andy as my personal House Elf and bond her to me and to my houses for now and until the end of time until she or I fall in battle and breath our last breath, so mote it be." He declared.

And she repeated, "So mote it be."

There was a powerful wave of magic which engulfed the two in auras of white and black light and when Orion looked down at the little house elf, he was surprised to see that she was now wearing a very elegant robe.

He was further surprised to see the Le Fay crest appear over the left breast of the robe. The Grindelwald crest appeared over the right breast. The Slytherin crest appeared on the right shoulder, and the Potter crest on the left shoulder and the Black crest to appear right in the center between yet a little on top of the Grindelwald and Le Fay crest and the Gryffindor crest below the Grindelwald and Le Fay crest.

The Elf itself seemed to look much more elegant, dignified, powerful and she stood with a certain grace he had never seen in an elf before. She also had an aura of power thrumming around her.

She gracefully and elegantly bowed before him with just one word that came out almost like a purr.

"Master,"

"It's Orion, just Orion" Orion replied back as the elf nodded with what would be according to elf standards a beautiful smile on her face.

"I expect a lot from you Andy do not disappoint me." Harry said sternly.

The elf nodded once again. "Andy will do whatever is within her power to please Orion and Andy shall not let Orion down." Andy said with pride and determination.

Orion simply smiled back proudly. "I shall expect nothing less Andy, now I'd like to introduce you to my familiars, Vervada and Shadow,"

Andy looked in Vervada's direction and did something that startled the living daylights out of everyone.

It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful Basilisk such as you Vervada" Andy smiled.

Vervada nodded once and hissed. §The pleasure is mine elflette§

Andy simply smiled and graciously bowed in return.

Orion who carefully watched the exchange asked in his best neutral voice.

"You understand her?"

"Yes, Orion, all house elves can understand every language, so that we can serve. Though we cannot speak all languages" Andy said as Orion simply nodded in return.

"I'm happy to have found you Andy. You are no ordinary elf, it's taken me nearly a year to find the likes of you." Orion smiled as his new house elf once again performed a dignified bow.

"We must leave now" Orion declared as he put his hood back on and let his eyes glow.

Andy followed suit and put her hood on as well and for a house elf, she did look quite formal and intimidating even if she didn't possess the powers that Orion did.

Orion smiled his approval and they then made their way out of the shop. The minute they were out, Orion turned back and addressed his house elf.

"Andy, you will have to portkey back with me to Riddle Manor after which we will portkey to our home so that I can key you into the wards. Come here quick," Orion commanded and she walked up to him and placed a finger on the portkey he and the rest of the death eaters were holding.

§ Home § Orion hissed and they were all whisked away back to Riddle Manor.

* * *

**All my readers and reviewers, thank you for taking the time to read and review for my story. I hope you've like what you've read. I will try and update as fast as I can, but I make no promises. And yeah guys, reviews are welcomed.  
**

**Sinblade Signing Off.**


	9. Season 1 Chapter 8

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

**Chapter 8 – Diagon Alley**

The next morning at eight o' clock, Lily and Sirius took Rose and Orion's hand and apparated them to one of the apparation points in Diagon Alley. Orion tried to keep his emotions under a controlled mask as he landed perfectly on his feet.

There was a feeling of excitement and contentment hidden deep behind that mask of a charming face, the excitement shone in his eyes, only visible to those very wise an observant. He was indeed excited to finally be getting his school supplies, but as his parents had always told him, he was easily able to keep his expressions to a minimum, especially when in public.

Even in Grimmauld Place and Riddle Manor, he always hid his emotions behind a mask and only a limited few were able to read through him. He didn't think grinning like an idiot and running from store to store would be considered proper for a child of a respectable pureblood family.

Though, that excitement was clearly drained away when the whole of Diagon Alley was staring at them. You see, it was the first time in nine years that anyone had seen the Blacks since they disappeared and now, suddenly there they were, their small family a tall man with a sly but cheeky grin, which always warned you to keep your guard up, Sirius Back his name was.

With a very beautiful red haired woman with the most warming smiles for a wife, Lily Black nee Grindelwald or Evans to the world, a beautiful girl with her mother's green eyes and black hair, Rose Black, standing with her brother, the boy who had disappeared and was now spending alternate months at Hogwarts for the last so many years. The same boy, who only appeared in Hogwarts every month before disappearing from the face of the Earth the following month.

The same boy with long raven black hair, emerald green eyes and the most charming smile, the same boy, most of them owed their lives to, Orion Polaris Black was standing right there in front of them.

And the whole Alley was drowned in shocked silence as they stared at the 'Lost Family' which lasted for over minutes on end, before there were shouts all over Diagon Alley. Not shouts of disappointment, people were cheering, their wand in their hands, raised to the sky, as jets of different colored sparks flew into the open skies before splitting into various sparks like fire crackers.

Some adults along with their children clapped, others came storming into the area to find out what was going on, and the news spread like fiendfire. Soon people were making their way into the alley to get even a glimpse of their so called savior and the rest of his family that was just awkwardly standing there with fake smiles etched on their faces that were hiding the irritation behind it, and before they could start getting mobbed, Sirius simply smiled politely at everyone before leading his family towards their destination.

They passed quite a few shops as they watched boys stare, girls giggle and adults smile at them. Some people just look at them and started whispering among themselves, which irritated Orion to no end. While there were some who were decent enough to smile at them politely before going back to their work.

They were one shop away from Ollivander's, their destination, when Orion spotted the people they were meeting he smiled to himself.

A tall blonde man with aristocratic features stood wearing splendid forest green robes, his silver eyes were flicking back and forth between the woman at his side and the people in the alley. The woman next to him was tall, slim and had a gorgeous face. Blue eyes shimmered and pink lips were pursed in disapproval as a small girl ran by almost running into her. Light green robes clung to her body showing that she still had a good figure even though she was in her early thirties.

A boy stood in between them, his short blonde hair styled neatly and his silver eyes looking out into the crowd as if looking for someone. His black and dark blue robes fit him perfectly. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and their son Draco looked the part of the perfect, rich, pureblood family.

Standing next to the three Malfoys was a family of two; Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister and she had long black curly hair and large light brown eyes. She wore black robes with silver snakes stitched into the seams. A long silver necklace with an emerald hung around her neck, the stone was the size of Orion's palm. Orion had always considered Bellatrix to be a second mother to him after Perenelle, Narcissa, Apolline and Scarlett. She always treated him like she did her son and she was fiercely protective of Orion, she even had a nickname for him, her little snake.

And finally on the left side of the Lestranges, was the Greengrass clan. There was Xavier, the head of house, a well built man, with his blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, standing with his hands around his wife's waist.

Scarlett Greengrass, was the name of that beautiful lady. She was dressed in beautiful robes, and she too had blonde hair with what looked to be Persian Blue eyes and she had the same warming and welcoming smile on her face.

And standing in front of her was his best friend Daphne Greengrass. One of the most beautiful girls, Orion had ever set his eyes on. She stood there, in front of her parents, wearing black robes that seemed to cling onto her body. She stood there, a look of complete indifference on her flawless face, those lush red lips up in an almost untraceable smirk. Her radiant yet cold blue eyes boring into his very soul, her beautiful face, held her famous expressionless mask. Her cream colored skin along with that long mane of blonde hair was almost shining under the light of the sun. She was a peerless beauty, a flawless diamond.

The two of them, were really close to each other and both of them seemed to have this strong feeling of possessiveness towards the other since childhood, but their arrogance never let them admit their building fondness towards the other was slowly developing into something more.

Of course they loved ever second they spent around the other. They were both similar in ways none could have ever imagined. They were both cold to the world, preferred silence and shared quite similar personalities. They both always seemed to understand each other better than anyone else and always had difficulty hiding things from the other, unless they really made a tremendous effort to do so. Their parents always considered their friendship to be the most unusual they had ever come across. The two of them more than anything and were most overprotective of each other, but when they fought, it was hell for everyone around them.

"Polaris," Daphne acknowledged, her musical voice, soft, hardly above a whisper. She slowly and gracefully walked up to him and stood in front of him as her sharp eyes studied him. He didn't miss her eyes light up as she approached him nor did he miss the almost barely noticeable smile on her lips.

He patiently stood there, taking in her appearance, observing every detail, noticing every minute change since the last time he saw her, the smirk on his face slowly dissolved into a faint smile, a replica of hers as he still waited for her to make her move.

She slowly took another step forward and wrapped her arms around him and planted a light kiss to his cheeks. Coming from her, it was a rare gesture, exceptionally rare in public. She sure was very pleased to see him he decided. He wrapped his own arms around her.

"Daphne," He breathed softly into her hair. "It has been a while, almost too long." He said softly, his voice only loud enough for only her to hear.

"Yes, it has," She agreed as a small smile finally graced her face as she slowly released him from her warm embrace. A smile that actually reached her eyes, he observed. They once again studied the other.

Vervada who all happened to know what would happen when Orion met his friends was carefully coiled around Sirius' waist to avoid getting sandwiched between two people.

"So Princess, from the looks of it, it seems like someone's actually missed me, and if my instincts are right, then a lot I'm guessing." Orion smirked at Daphne who carefully studied him let a smirk grace her lips too.

"Why Orion, I might as well say the same for you. The emotions may be lacking on your face but I see the slight hint of happiness and contentment in your eyes." She replied.

He leaned forward, his lips almost brushing her earlobe. "Why, then my eyes deceive you Daphne, for the longing and happiness you see in my eyes is not even a hundredth of my true feelings to seeing you right now," he whispered as he slowly withdrew as he finally let a genuine smile light his lips.

He could almost see her eyes brighten a little more as noticed her lips gradually curve upwards, that smile becoming a lot more prominent.

"I know, I only wished to hear you say it yourself" She said, the smile never leaving her face, if not widening a little further. "We both have missed each other a lot more than we let on."

"It was expected." Was his only reply.

Everyone turned to look at him when Daphne had greeted him, and several seconds later Tracey's arms were wrapped around him and she had almost leapt on him.

"Hey Orion," Tracey said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello Trace," Orion greeted, hugging her back with the same enthusiasm. She was here with the Greengrasses.

"Draco," Orion smiled as he bumped fist with his best friend.

"So you finally decided to walk out of your house without altering your looks." Draco observed, "So now we finally know what that commotion was all about, leave it to Orion to create havoc in a whole alley within mere seconds of him entering it." Draco smirked.

"Ah, so someone's jealous." Orion smiled his twisted smile as Draco mock glared.

"Oh you wish Black, you wish."

"Even if you wished, you wouldn't be able to create havoc like I did given double the time Draco" Orion finished as his friend almost growled.

"How are you this morning dear?" Narcissa asked as she stepped forward to envelop him in a warm hug which he happily returned as he observed his friends greet Rose.

"I'm good Aunt Narcissa," Orion replied as he looked back at her after being released from her embrace before once more being pulled into a tight but surprisingly warm embrace from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How's my little snake been? You excited to finally be getting a wand that suits you?" She asked.

"Finally," Draco said haughtily. "All that rubbish about not being able to get a wand before eleven."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "We have wands you idiot, just these ones will suit us much better."

Draco looked like he was going to retaliate with a counter, but last minute decided to keep quite as he watched the adults greet each other.

'The excitement of getting a new wand really has gotten to him' Orion observed.

Minutes later, Tom came walking out of Knockturn Alley before gesturing towards the shop.

"Shall we? We have a lot of stuff to get today and I have several errands to run."

Lucius opened the door to Ollivander's wand shop and everyone walked inside.

As they entered the shop, Orion felt a chill go up his spine. It was as if the shop was filled with some secret magic. It was a small, dusty shop with only one spindly-legged chair. Moments after the entered, Ollivander walked up towards them, his creepy silver misty eyes boring into their souls.

"Hello," Ollivander said. "Hogwarts? Here for your first wands?"

"Yes," Draco impatiently replied as the blonde tried to look behind Ollivander to see the boxes filled with wands.

Orion and Rose smirked at each other, as Tracey did her best not to roll her eyes at the old man's stupid question. Daphne had slowly made her way up to Orion and was now standing beside him.

"Very well, let's see," Ollivander said as he pulled out a tape measure and beckoned Tracey to come forward to measure her wand arm.

Draco seemed offended that Ollivander hadn't started with him, in spite of him standing right in front of the wand maker. He didn't say anything but glared at Tracey who simply winked back at him, making him even more infuriated.

He measured her from head to toe, hand to shoulder and around his waist. Orion could tell that Tracey was annoyed when the tape measure began to measure between her eyes.

Orion was doing his best to avoid laughing in the old man's face, as Rose was giving him amused looks. No wand maker had to do any of this measuring of the whole body, all they needed was the size of the wand to be perfect to grasp and handle which required the measurements of the person's hand and arm, both which Orion would never have to use, because he just knew what size of woods would be suitable.

But Orion hadn't missed the radiant glow in the old man's eyes. It was obvious to Orion that Olivander was studying Tracey's magical core.

With a soft 'excuse me a minute,' The wand maker then rushed deeper into the store before coming back with a box of wands, setting them on the table and handing them over to Tracey one by one.

Tracey after trying several wands started to get impatient. She tried wand after wand until finally she was handed a nine and a quarter inch rosewood and dragon heartstring wand which shot out bright red sparks and she almost sighed in relief.

Daphne took about the same time. She tried a red wood and unicorn hair that was eleven inches, a banyan with dragon heart string that was ten inches and a birch with a unicorn hair that was eight inches. Finally, ice blue sparks shot out of a nine and three fourth pinewood and Frost Dragon fang wand.

"A very powerful wand my dear, take good care of it. This was the only frost dragon fang I ever possessed. I see a great future ahead of you. You will become a powerful witch one day, a very powerful witch." Ollivander had said, to which Daphne had only nodded as she stepped back in line with Orion.

After a similar process with Draco, it took an exact number of sixteen wands, setting Ollivander's and his own robes on fire which led to a slightly irritated Narcissa and Lily and exploding two beautiful vases later, red sparks shot out of a ten inches hawthorn with a unicorn hair core. Draco held his wand with pride in his eyes, a big smirk on his face as everyone did their best to resist rolling their eyes.

He had planned that he would get a spare wand, like Rose had. It was always better to have back up and then he would show Ollivander his wand. But there was just not a single wand in the shop that seemed to suit him.

After what was like twenty whole minutes of testing wand after wand, Orion was still not able to get a wand, leaving him very annoyed and the rest of them more and more agitated.

"Every wand feels too weak in my hands," he summarized for the first time after entering the shop. "Don't you posses any wands with double or more cores?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry my boy, but I do not make wands with more than one core unless it is a custom wand. It is something I usually do not do, but I wonder..." Ollivander stared at Orion looking thoughtful. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked into the back of the shop.

"Where's he going?" Draco who was obviously annoyed asked as he tried to see where Ollivander had gone.

"To find a wand, Draco" Tracey said as though talking to an infant, like stating the obvious.

"I'm beginning to doubt his work," Tom remarked.

"If you've seen Orion's, you won't call this work," Rose muttered under her breath impatiently but everyone heard her, and gave her a questioning look as Orion glared back at her for her slip.

At that moment Ollivander came back carrying a box. He pulled out a wand and Orion felt a pull towards it, he had the feeling this would be his second wand.

Orion took the wand from the box and instantly he felt a slight feeling of warmth beginning at his fingers. It was almost as welcoming and comfortable as the one he had made but nowhere as powerful, but it would do. He looked on as silver and green sparks shot out of the wand. It was obvious that his wand was easily ten times more powerful than this one but he didn't mind. He would be having a talk with Ollivander soon, about modifying this wand.

"Curious...very curious." Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?" Draco asked as he watched Orion put his wand into the wand holster on his wrist of his left hand. So now Orion had to wand holsters, one on his left wrist with Ollivander's wand and the other on his right wrist with his.

"Your wand is eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. The phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other feather." Orion who hadn't been listening closely instantly snapped his head up to look at Ollivander, he knew that brother wands were extremely rare. They usually meant that the two wizards either are or will be connected somehow. Ollivander continued to speak.

"It just so happens that the other wand, is the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can expect great things from you young sir, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does great things, yes, terrible but great. It along with its brother wand, are the two most powerful single core wands I have made" He said with pride in his voice as he gave Tom a knowing look and Orion smirked, the pride which he was soon going to wipe off the old man's face.

The elder Malfoy's and Lestrange's, Black and Greengrasses exchanged looks of pride and awe. Lily and Sirius were beaming at their son. Tom gave Orion a proud yet calculating look. Tracey and Draco looked between Orion and Tom before catching Tom's stern eye and quickly looking away.

"Well, master Ollivander, if you wouldn't mind, what are your views on this wand?" Orion asked as he flicked his right wrist and his wand shot out, before he carefully handed it over to Ollivander.

When Ollivander examined the wand, the look on his face was priceless.

"Th-this wand, I haven't seen the likes of it, I've only heard of it in legends. It has very powerful cores, not to mention the design and powerful woods and other materials used" he breathed out as everyone was now giving Orion questioning looks.

"It's very – very powerful, I can literally feel its magic flowing out in waves. Powerful enough to enter the class of the death stick." He gasped as everyone behind Orion gasped and were now gaping at the wand, everyone except Rose.

"Tell me Master Black, where did you find this magnificent wand?" Ollivander asked excitedly.

Orion let a mysterious smile grace his lips as he watched Daphne arch an eyebrow as she stared at him questioningly. He maintained eye contact for nearly half a minute, his face showing no expression as he watched a flicker of annoyance in her eyes, before breaking contact and switching his attention back to the old wandmaker

"To answer your question a wand crafter made it." He smirked as he watched the old man do a double take, before carefully handing over the wand, knowing very well not to use it, to avoid hurting himself as he studied the runes engraved on the wand before finally returning it to Orion who placed it back in his right holster.

After a minute of silence the adults paid for their kids' wands and they left the shop. Orion was the last to leave. He left with a promise to return soon, with a further explanation. It always benefitted both wand crafters to share secrets and he was sure about one thing. Ollivander was hiding his true potential from the world. No wand maker had the ability to study someone's magical core just by using his eyes. Orion sure had a lot to learn from this man.

The minute they were out, Tom immediately put up silencing and privacy charms before addressing Orion.

"Orion, where did you get that wand?"

"I made it," Orion smirked as everyone looked on once again with priceless expressions.

"How did you make it son?" Lily's voice was barely above a whisper.

"In the last three years, I have been studying wand crafting. Remember my specialties in the ritual room? There was one crest which said wand crafting. Remember?"

Lily and Sirius weakly nodded their heads as the rest were trying to grasp what they had just learned.

"That's so cool brother," Draco said amazement in his voice.

"Can you make us one too?" Tracey and Draco both asked in unison before glaring at the other.

"Of course I will, but in time, I'm still learning. Maybe once we come back from Hogwarts for the holidays," He smiled as Tracey tackled him with another hug.

"Don't even bother asking Daphne, I will make you one too." Orion smiled at Daphne who nodded back with a look on her face which said you better.

"Have you made any others?" Lucius asked.

"Yes uncle Lucius, one more, for Rose," Orion said as Rose flicked her wrist and the beautiful wand sped into her hand as she gave it to everyone for them to observe.

"Don't try using it, or you'll burn or electrocute yourself, it won't work for all of you as it is encrusted with a blood rune, which only enables those of her blood to use it." Orion warned.

"Well, tell us more about both of your wands?" Xavier Greengrass asked as he studied the wand.

"Of course uncle Xavier," Orion smiled.

"My first wand a master piece, made especially for Rose. Nine and a half inches, ruby, gold and pink diamond studded, red and Ancient oak and Elder Bach, for wood, Elder Wild dragon heartstring, Unicorn horn and heart string and shadow phoenix feather soaked in Phoenix tears for nine hours, engraved and melded by the Rune of Darkness, Rune of Blood, Rune of Restoration, Rune of Elements and Rune of Eternal Destruction and finally an inch of Obsidian with a main black diamond on the end, with a big violet soul gem in the right before the end of the wand, a spiral texture added to the wood enhancing its grip.

This wand can be used by only you and those that share your blood, the diamonds have a special property. These diamonds are retrieved from the Ancient city of Atlantis, and you can store magical energy in them, they prove quite useful in long duels.

These runes, make spell casting easier as they have various advantages, with the charms and spells cast related to the different runes and help put more power into your spells, for example, the Runes of Destruction will increase the power of your offensive spells by three fold, which basically means that you will be at an advantage when you cast Dark, Restoration, Elemental and Offensive spells. And last but not the least, the soul gem, it has a specific usage. It's for soul magic only.

Like for example, when you cast an unforgivable, instead of the spell using a part of your own soul, uses a part of the soul trapped in the soul gem. It will prevent you going insane not having part of your soul ripped every time you cast an unforgivable. And as to how to trap a soul gem, which ever animal or person you kill, his soul will get trapped into this gem.

You don't have to use and unforgivable to kill the animal/person. A reducto to the neck will do and yeah then you only have to point you wand at the man or animal and his/her/its soul will get trapped into the soul gem.

"Merlin, where did you get all these materials?" Draco asked.

"It's a top secret, I will show you later on when I make my next wand." Orion smirked at the look on everyone's face.

"Very well, let us move on, we have lot of work to do." Tom said. But Orion didn't miss the almost greedy look in the Dark Lord's eyes which seemed to unsettle him a little.

"It's almost ten," Lucius said as he checked his watch. "You four should go get your school robes, supplies and pet. We will buy your Potions ingredients and books."

"Where will we meet you when we're done?" Draco asked his father.

"We'll be at the apparation point," Tom answered for the man and just before he could remove the privacy charms, Vervada uncoiled and slithered down Sirius and joined her bonded coiling around her favorite place, his shoulders.

§Hello Vervada§ Orion hissed. §I thought you'd never come§

§Hello young one, like I'm foolish to leave my nestling by himself for more than ten minutes without any adult supervision. You always manage to get yourself into trouble.§

§Whatever you mean, I'm just glad you're with me§ Orion smiled.

§likewise little one§

The children handed their parents their book lists that they had all got from the Hogwarts letters and then left.

"Since our parents are getting our books we don't need to go to Flourish and Blotts," Rose said as she thought about what they needed. "We should probably go to Madam Malkins' first since it's the closest." She suggested.

A few minutes later the five of them walked into Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions. Immediately a squat little witch walked over to them.

"Hogwarts?" The woman Orion knew was Madam Malkins asked, before they could speak she continued. "Come on back and I'll get you all fitted up."

She led them to the back where a younger woman was waiting. She gestured for Orion and Draco to stand on the stools and they did so. Immediately she slipped long robes over each of their heads and began pinning them to the correct lengths.

"Madam Malkins," Orion said in the charming voice he used when speaking to adults.

"My three friends and my sister and I would like to buy school uniforms. they would like five of each. As for me, I would only like to buy three uniforms and five sets of ties."

"Ah Orion Black, such a pleasure to meet you, are you sure that you only want just three?" She asked politely.

"Yes madam," Orion smiled.

"Alright dear," Madam Malkins said as she made a note on a piece of parchment. "I'll be right back, she said after taking measurements for everyone.

She then returned a few minutes later with all the uniforms shrunk into separate bags and handed it over to them.

They five of them paid for their clothes before leaving the shop.

The next shop they went to was filled with various types of quills, ink and parchment. There were quills with short feathers and some with long feathers. There were snowy owl feathers, black owl feathers, eagle quills, peacock quills and several types of exotic quills. Some of the quills were auto-correcting quills, quick-quotes quills and self-inking quills. Orion brought himself a dozen different quills, but he stayed away from the quick-quotes quills, he hated those.

The shop had every color of ink you could think of as well as unusual inks. There was ink that changed color as you wrote, ink that glowed red if a word was spelled wrong, instant drying ink, ink that wrote invisible and could only be seen with a revealer and ink that glowed in the dark.

Orion bought several different colors, all of them instant dry. He didn't want to smudge his homework because his ink didn't dry quickly enough. He also bought enough parchment to last for the school year.

After that they bought their cauldrons, crystal vials and brass scales. While they were buying their telescopes Rose suggested they each get globes of the night sky, it would make Astronomy homework go by much quicker.

Just as they were walking out of the shop, two boys ran into Orion, causing both of them along with Orion to fall to the floor.

In seconds, Rose, Daphne, Tracey and Draco were alert, ready to flick their wands out if the need arises.

"Are you blind? Couldn't you see that Skylar and I were walking that way?" The boy with red hair said in a rude voice, as he stood up.

"Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy," the red haired boy growled.

"Ron, care for introductions?" the boy named Skylar asked.

"Skylar Potter," Orion said in a cold voice as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Skylar Potter, the boy with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes asked his voice equally cold.

"Now, now, hasn't James told his son about one of his best friends, or should I say worst enemies Sirius Black?" Orion asked with a twisted smile on his face.

"Or is he too scared to even talk about him?" Orion asked, his voice getting colder by the second.

"Orion Black," Skylar Potter snarled as Ron immediately pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Orion.

"Really smart move there Weasley. Pull out your wands and point them at the 'Boy Who Lived', that too right in the middle of Diagon Alley for all to see, such a fool. Tell me Potter, hasn't mommy taught you anything regarding making the right friends or did she abandon you thinking you weren't worth her time" Draco sneered.

"My mum would never do that to me," Skylar said coldly.

"Why, then where is she now Skylar?" Orion asked innocently.

"With my father of course," Skylar shot back, and this left Orion off guard, leaving him with one thought, James had remarried and his father or mother had told him nothing of it.

Draco however broke the silence.

"Hey Weasley, where did you get that old, dried stick that your holding in your hand? Orion, does that thing in any angle look like a wand to you?" He asked turning to his cousin. Orion for one didn't bother answering. He didn't have any family issues with the House of Weasley. He simply ignored Draco letting the blond continue.

"It looks nothing more than a dried twig to me. I don't really think the Weasley's could even afford a second hand wand. I'm so sure, that his parents have put glamour over it to make it look like a wand so that their little boy wouldn't feel bad or hurt." The Malfoy heir drawled.

Behind him, Orion heard Tracey giggle, but he kept his mind focused on Skylar and Ronald. Draco had crossed a line and Orion needed to be alert. From what the Weasley twins had told Orion, he knew that the youngest boy of the Weasley family was quite a hot headed weak git. So he wasn't expecting anything dangerous.

"SHUT UP! I'll SHOW YOU WHAT HURTS. STUPEFY!" Ron Weasley yelled aiming his wand straight for Draco and a weak flickering red beam of light shot out of his wand. But his aim was really really bad. Instead of going in Draco's direction the weak spell was heading straight for Tracey.

Before anyone could react, Orion immediately put himself between the spell and Tracey activated his Shield of Atlantis. He wouldn't pull his wand out. He wanted to get Weasley in to trouble, for trying to cast a spell on a girl who didn't even pull her wand out. But before the spell could even reach the radius of his shield, one of the people passing by had seen Weasley casting the spell had immediately yelled 'Protegro' and put up a shield to intercept the stunner, while two others stunned Potter and Weasley as they were the only ones who had their wands out.

"Orion Black," A woman said as she rushed to him, "Are you okay dear? What happened?" She questioned.

Orion inwardly smirked. He had the perfect opportunity of getting Potter and Weasley in trouble. He put up a fake scared and innocent look on his face.

"I was leaving the portions shop with my friends after buying everything I needed for Hogwarts this year, and as we were walking out, these two boys ran into me and dropped me down. Then , when I tried being nice and apologized even though it wasn't my fault, they stared telling at me and calling me names. The boy named Skylar Potter over here said that our parents were enemies and he started threatening me. When I tried to reason and apologize to him, not wanting to be mean, he pulled out his wand and threatened to cast a spell on me. For his own good I warned him not to use his wand as under aged magic was against the law and he would get into trouble. His friend Ron believed I had insulted Potter in some way and fired a spell at me."

"I was so scared, I hadn't even pulled out my wand and I didn't even know how to use it, and here he was already sending a spell my way. If you would not have put up a shield, I really don't know what would have happened to me. Thank you, thank you so much. How can I repay you for being so kind as to saving me?" Orion asked in his most polite and innocent voice with fear and gratitude showing on his face as he was inwardly laughing his arse off.

Rose, Draco and Tracey were furious with Weasley and were openly showing their hatred. They were ready to hex the living daylights out of him. But in seconds they realized it wasn't required. Once Orion had completed him speech, all their worry had melted, and they were doing their outright best to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing.

Daphne was beyond furious. She had hidden it well under a mask of indifference but Weasley had sealed his own fate. She was extremely overprotective of her best friend and she wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon. The Weasley spawn had earned himself a name on her threat list. He'd better watch out now. He had officially made an enemy out of Daphne Greengrass.

"Don't worry dear, we would not have let anything happen to you. We will take care of these misbehaved and wretched children. And don't even think about it, it was my duty as an adult to protect you. These boys will be punished for their doings, this I promise you. Get moving now, and stay safe Mr. Black." She said before levitating the two stunned boys and taking them away.

Orion looked around and he just noticed that there had been a big crowd that had accumulated to hear his story. He inwardly smirked, trying to guess the Headlines of tomorrow's daily prophet.

'The Boy Who Lived finally shows himself after nine years, and we welcome him with HEXES!' Or something likes of that with his detailed story. The Potters' and Weasleys' were in for it, first a letter from the Ministry of Magic regarding the use of underage magic, and second, public pressure for trying an assault on the 'Boy who Lived' when he appears for the first time in nine years outside of Hogwarts. They were so in for it.

The minute they were out of sight of the people, Draco, Rose and Tracey burst out laughing. Orion smirked, whereas the look of indifference never left Daphne's face.

"That was great Orion, the perfect Slytherin you are, tomorrow when this hits the news, those two are going to get screwed. Father and uncle Sirius are going to be so proud." Draco laughed.

"He had the guts to hex you," Rose said furiously after the laughing died down. "If that spell had connected with you, I swear on Merlin, he was in for it." She said furiously.

"Orion, please refrain from taking such chances, it isn't wise of you to do such things. You could have gotten stunned," Daphne pointed out as she watched Tracey hug him for standing between her and the spell.

"And then we'd have to kill him," Draco sneered, perfect imitating his father. A crazy gleam promising pain on his face.

"I could have easily dodged that spell last minute you know. If I really was in danger, do you think Vervada would have kept quiet and not made an appearance and killed him in mere seconds and well frankly that spell was going straight for Tracey." Orion reasoned.

§I agree young one, but that still doesn't mean that I won't bite their heads off if they start getting on my scales§ (she means on her nerves)

Orion just smirked back before asking, "Where to now?"

"We only have to get you three your pets and then we're done." Rose said, looking at Draco, Daphne and Tracey.

"Cool, I've been waiting to go to this shop for some time now." Draco said.

"So, Tracey, what pet are you going to buy?" Orion asked.

"I haven't really thought about it, we'll have to see, but I'll make sure that whatever I buy will be better than Draco's. If we're lucky and something bites him, I'm sure to buy that." Tracey said thoughtfully.

"There's the Magical Menagerie," Rose pointed out as she nodded in the direction of a large shop.

Tracey and Draco glared at each other before following Orion, Daphne and Rose into the shop.

§Ah, I smell my prey in this shop§Vervada hissed.

§Please don't get caught eating anything, I don't want to have to answer to stupid questions§Orion warned as they walked inside.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank.

Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, and a basket of funny custard-colored fur balls that were humming loudly. Several large exotic birds stared at him from their cages. Orion wrinkled his nose in disgust when his eyes landed on a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

Both Draco and Tracey disappeared to go find themselves some predatory pets.

"Daphne, will you come along with me, I need to go check out the snakes to see what Vervada can transform into, if Dumbledore see's a Basilisk, the old man's definitely going to freak out."

Daphne nodded her assent as she eyed Tracey petting what looked to be a golden eagle as they walked deeper into the store towards the reptiles section.

"You don't seem to like anything here. What is it that you wish to buy?" Orion asked as he looked at her.

Daphne waited for a while framing her answer as before she replied. "I'm not too sure. I don't seem to like anything here. I might not just buy anything at all." Daphne said.

"We can go to Eeylop's after we leave here then, if you like" Orion pointed out though he could already tell she didn't want an owl.

§Little one, this is a very rare snake. It is called a Diamondcross, I wonder how they caught it, they are found quite rarely, their venom is very poisonous, it'll kill you in minutes if there's no immediate treatment, this one is young, barely above a year. I'd like to take her form.§Vervada hissed.

§Hello, great serpent§ Harry hissed quietly, gently trailing his fingers on the glass. At once the snake lifted its head and flicked its tongue.

§You are a speaker, I have heard long ago that a speaker was roaming the lands, I see the rumors were true§The hiss was feminine, but it was a sad little snake. Orion blinked and Vervada studied the snake carefully.

§You are sad, blue eyes, why are you sad?§Harry pried, trying to see what was wrong with it.

§They've enslaved me in this glass case, since the day they've found me, I have been miserable and starved, please help me oh great speaker, please free me.§It pleaded.

§What is your name, young diamondcross?§Vervada hissed, looking at the snake carefully.

§A Basilisks? Alas, my brethren knew a Basilisks in some castle. I am known as Bliss. It is a very common name among a rare breed. Our venom happens to be one of the most dangerous venoms in the world, precisely, the second most deadliest, after all Basilisk venom comes first Our venom once in the human body, gives the human a minute of pure and complete bliss before killing him, hence my mother saw a great future for me and named me Bliss. What may I call you, your highness?§ The Diamondcross hissed, bowing it's head in respect.

§I am called Vervada, this is my bonded. He is called Shadow.§Vervada hissed.

§Please free me, your highness§the beautiful snake pleaded.

§Very well, you will come with me to my Fortress, I have an Island there where you can roam and feed freely. Are you willing to come with me?§Orion asked.

§Thank you Shadow, I am honored beyond imagination, I cannot explain my gratitude to you, I will follow you till the end§The Diamondcross hissed.

Orion opened the glass case and the snake slithered out and slipped into his robes coiling itself around his chest before carefully closing the case without making any noise to prevent anyone from noticing. Daphne simply watched the whole transaction and now the theft with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave it to you to steal a snake," she said shaking her head in disapproval, but he could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

Orion smirked at her as they made their way back to the entrance of the shop and minutes later, Draco appeared with a large Bald Eagle perched on his arm. The Eagle was almost twice the size of an owl and had huge talons and a sharp beak. It was a magnificent bird and it had a haughty look, something Orion didn't think was possible for a bird to have. Orion internally snorted, some people say that a familiar shares the personality of their master and in this case it's true.

Tracey too turned up a few seconds later, empty handed and sad. When she noticed the smirk on Draco's face, she half heartedly glared at him.

Orion, Rose and Daphne exchanged amused glances at their weird antics, but it was obvious, that they would expect any less.

Ten minutes later the four walked into Eeylop's Owl Emporium. The store smelt almost as bad as the Magical Menagerie had. There were cages everywhere filled with different types of owls. There were snowy, barn, brown, screech, tawny, eagle and several other types of owls.

"Do you know what type of owl you want?" Orion asked as he looked at the various owls.

"I don't kn-" Daphne was saying, but she stopped when her eyes fell on a pure white fluffy owl with sapphire blue eyes like hers, and she knew that was the owl she wanted. Daphne started walking towards the owl, leaving everyone else at the counter.

Orion too noticed that she had stopped talking in the middle and followed her gaze. The owl indeed was beautiful.

He suddenly smirked, as a prank sprang into his mind. He was going to have a little fun now.

"How much for this owl madam?" Orion asked.

"Ah, quite a beauty isn't she?" The owner asked. "Thirty galleons," She said with finality in her voice.

"I'd like to buy her, here you go," Orion said paying the money to the woman who went to fetch the owl for him.

Just as she reached the owl, Daphne faced her and asked her the exact same question. "Madam, how much is this owl for?"

"I'm so sorry, but the owl has already been purchased dear, why don't you settle for another one?" The shopkeeper asked giving her a sad smile.

"No thank you," Daphne said as politely as she could before walking back to her friends.

"You guys carry on, Rose and I are just going to pick up some treats for Blackie," Orion said. (his father's owl)

Draco, Tracey and Daphne protested a little, but were simply unsuccessful and reluctantly walked out towards the apparation spot.

As Orion picked up a few treats along with the Owl, his elder sister gave him a knowing look.

"You really like her don't you?" She asked with a smirk.

Orion didn't say anything for a few minutes as he pondered on her question before replying.

"Seriously Rose, I'm not so sure. I love her a lot, but as my best friend. I'm not so sure if my feeling go beyond that yet and then there's Fleur too." He said carefully as he noticed her smirking at him.

"Oh shut up, I'm only eleven, don't you dare give me that look," He threatened, but she just laughed it out, as they exited the shop.

"Hey Rose, you know the Disillusion Charm yet?" He asked.

"Of course I do Ori, Aunt Bella taught it to me this summer and after all its quite a useful spell. How would I not know it" She said stating the obvious.

"Can you please put this owl and cage under the disillusion Charm then? I want to surprise Daphne. And yeah, can you hold it for me too?"

"Only this once Orion, do not expect me to do it again." She said in mock warning.

"Thank you sis, I love you" He said before hugging her and then handing over the cage for her to hold and then Dissolution.

As they walked, they found the rest of the rest of the group waiting for them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with Draco and Tracey busy eating ice cream with a depressed Daphne staring into space.

"Hey Daph, is something wrong?" He asked her as he reached her.

"It's nothing," She spoke back halfheartedly.

"Come on Daph I've know you since we were in our diapers, what wrong?" He asked politely as he placed a hand on her shoulder, with a fake worried expression on his face, as he was smirking inwardly.

"Nothing, I just liked an owl a lot, and wanted to buy it. I had even thought of a name for it, but when I asked the shopkeeper, she said it was not for sale or something." She said sadly and softly and Orion realized that even though he was playing with her now, it hurt him to see her pained and he decided to just reveal his little gift to her, in time after he gave her along with the rest his first present.

"Wait, I know exactly what will cheer you up." He said smiling. "I've got you a gift."

At the word gift, she looked up and at that exact moment. Tracey and Draco both turned to him and now they all had their full attention.

'Andy, owl, now.' Orion thought to himself and Rose suddenly felt the disillusioned owl in her hands vanish into nothingness and she immediately threw Orion an alarmed look to which he gave her a reassuring smile, which calmed her down. He once again had a trick up his sleeve.

"You see, a friend of mine sold me three young….pets and I decided to gift one to each of you for Hogwarts." Orion said as he glanced at Rose, Daphne and Tracey individually.

"Follow me," was all he said as he led them to the entrance of Knockturn Alley, where the lane was slightly dark and snapped his fingers once with a whisper of 'Andy, now' in his mind.

Immediately, three very soft pops were heard and now in front of them, were three very cute jet black wolf pups.

"What?! Orion are these wolves?!" Tracey spluttered.

Orion smiled and nodded. "These are Shadow wolves to be more precise. The most powerful breed of wolves in existence. They may look like cute little things right now, but don't you underestimate them. They are extremely loyal animals, fiercely protective and unimaginably powerful. They grow to become nearly two times the size a full grown dire wolf. They are elementals, their breed happens to be the only elemental breed.

Their natural element, darkness and the shadows. They have several abilities related to darkness and the shadows, for starters, they can shadow travel from one place to another, a mode of transportation very similar to apparition. They have control over the shadows, and you wouldn't even be able to imagine how useful that is and they have the ability to travel to the shadow and dark planes, from where they can summon help.

And trust me, the friends they summon can be very, very dangerous. They are magical creatures, their fur, magical resistant to most mild magical spells and as for their fangs and claws, well let's just not get into that."

The four could only stare at him jaws hanging open, eyes wide. He smirked at them and signaled Daphne forward.

She immediately regained her composure and gracefully walked up to him. He lifted a the pup in the middle from the floor and placed it in her open arms.  
"She has your eyes, and a personality almost identical to yours. Take good care of her." He smiled. This time she smiled back, her eyes literally shining with gratitude.

"What will you name her?" He asked.

Daphne seemed to study the ice blue eyed jet black wolf for a few minutes, before whispering, "Mist," as she stared into those light blue eyes.

"A fitting name," Orion smiled. Daphne looked back up at him. She then slowly placed her cub back on the floor before engulfing him in a warm hug. Orion, not used to these kinds of ministrations from Daphne looked startled for a second before slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"Daphne, Mist here, will always protect you, especially when I'm not around."

"Does that mean-"

"Daphne, know this, as long as you'll have me, I will always be there for you."

"Always?" She asked softly.

"Always." He confirmed, with a fierce determination and protectiveness in his voice.

He then signaled Rose forward. "This one, is the most bubbly and active of the three. I think she'll suit you best" Orion smiled as he placed the second cub in her arms. She looked down at the cub in her arms for a very long time, staring into its red eyes. She then turned back to look at Orion.

"Can I name him after you?"

"No. The cubs' female anyway."

"Well, but I can't think of anything."

"Rose." Orion asked.

"Yeah?"

"Name. Now. Please stop fooling around." He sighed.

Rose grinned "Well, I was planning on naming her something deadly, but nothing comes to my mind." She complained.

"Rose, we really don't have time for this."

"Fine. I was seriously thinking of Eclipse"

"Eclipse? Why Eclipse?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know, it just sounds good." Rose smiled.

"Rose. I'm going to tell you one last time, we are running short of time here."

"But I'm serious!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wait. Really? Eclipse?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Eclipse." Rose confirmed.

"Well fine then. Tracey come here!"

"This is the third and the youngest cub of the lot. Quite a mischievous one this is. She's been keeping Andy busy these days. Always finding her way into trouble. You're going to have to give this one some extra attention, I'm guessing." Orion smiled as he handed Tracey the last and final cub with the same black coat and amber eyes.

"With pleasure," Tracey grinned as she gave Orion a one armed hug before taking the cub into her arms, scratching it under it ear watching her purr and cooing in response.

"So, any names come up yet?" Orion asked impatiently.

"Amber it is!" Tracey smiled as she looked back at Orion.

"Good. So now were finally done with these wolves." Orion smiled and was about to reveal his present when as expected, Draco protested.

"Wait, Orion! Why don't I got a wolf too?!" He nearly whined. Orion smirked.

"So now were down to whining dear cousin?" Orion smirked.

"Oi. I'm serious here! Why don't I get one?" a little more politely this time.

"We don't need one Draco, do you see me with one?" Orion asked.

"No. Bu-"

"Drop it Draco. We'll have this discussion some other time.

He then turned to look back at Daphne who had now busied herself, petting her new cub.

He once again snapped his fingers and after a soft pop, now at his feet, there was that same snow white owl with blue eyes, in its cage.

The sound of the pop had gained itself everyone's attention.

"Snowy?" Daphne asked hopefully.

When the owl chirped back, a small smile crossed her face. Orion could literally feel her glowing in happiness. She turned back to Orion and was about to give him a genuine well deserved hug, when it struck her, he had it all planned all this long. And instead hugging him, she was now giving him a death glare.

"You. It was you that brought her!" she glared at him, her voice soft and steely calm.

"You purposely did this to me, you had it all planned out," She realized and she stared at him accusingly.

Everyone watched with amused expressions on their faces as Daphne continued glaring at Orion who stood his ground still studying her carefully, his mind on a high alert, waiting for her to make her move.

He almost flinched as he watched her slowly walk up to him, the look on her face, promising pain and when she reached him he nearly gulped at the expression on her face, still waiting patiently for her to make a move.

He watched as she took another step closing the distance between them and slowly pulled him into a tight embrace. Once again, quite a rare feat, it seemed like the girl was overly emotional today he observed. This was something new, he'd watch and wait deciding if this change was simply temporary or permanent and he made up his mind to find the reason behind it.

And there were only three words that came out of those red lips as she released him from their brief hug.

"Thank You Polaris"


	10. Season 1 Chapter 9

**Chapter 1: Season 1 Chapter 9**

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

I know I'm supposed to be concentrating on my Percy Jackson fanfiction, but after reading a few Harry Potter stories, I just can't help it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore my reading the lightening thief story. I will give both of them equal importance. It's just that I'm a little tired writing only my Percy Jackson story that I decided that I needed another story along with it to write side by side.

THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

Written and Edited on 08 – 03 – 13.

**Chapter 9 – Kings Cross Station**

The next week flew by in a blur for Orion. He spent his time being trained by his father, Nicolas, Perenelle and Bellatrix; they had doubled his training sessions since he would be gone for the next nine months.

He woke up before the sun rose and went to bed long after the moon came out. Draco, Tracey, Daphne, Blaise and Rose would always join him for his lessons at Riddle Manor and when they did he would work even harder. Orion went it came to mastering his spells was a perfectionists, and so were Blaise and Daphne. When one had a spell down the others worked non-stop until they too could perform the spell with little effort.

Orion enjoyed his lessons with all his tutors, they challenged him and he was always learning something new. His father also taught him to use simple charms and spells to do things one wouldn't expect. A good example was when he told Orion that a simple levitation charm can be used to levitate a shard of glass through someone's chest.

Tom told him not to worry so much about what the book said to do, if you want something you can will your magic to do it. That was one of the reasons why Orion was so good in Transfiguration, he would picture what he wanted and he would will the objects to change into it. The perks of being Conjuration gifted, not to mention that very powerful wand that he used.

He spent all of his free time that he wasn't using to study with his friends. Orion and his best friends would play five on five Quidditch games, swim in the Riddle Manor pool and duel under the superv

ision of one of the death eaters.

Orion was the only one who had done extensive training growing up, his best friends all had some training, but none of them learned a quarter of what Orion had, but he never showed it, for his own personal reasons.

His Occulumency too was going really well. Much better than Vervada or he had ever expected, but he knew that once he'd reach Hogwarts, he wouldn't have half the time he usually spent to train his Occulumency, unless he used his trunk. He did have quite a good enough defense with three dragons and a shadow phoenix patrolling the skies and now three snakes Nagini, Vervada and Bliss' minds patrolling his forest.

'If Dumbledore would try and read my mind, he definitely is in for a little surprise,' Orion smirked as he having packed everything carefully in his special trunk shrunk it and put it in his pocket before making his way to the main doors of Riddle Manor. It was where everyone had decided to meet before leaving. Everyone was waiting for him so that they could leave for King's Cross, Vervada and Bliss at his sides as he walked.

On reaching the doors of his Riddle Manor, he was almost tackled down to floor by a blonde bullet that jumped into his arms.

"Orion!" Astoria yelled as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Astoria," Orion smiled contently as he engulfed her in his strong embrace, picking her up and spinning her around, happiness radiating out of him as he watched her giggle.

"How's my little princess been?" Orion asked as he took in the strong scent of her shampoo which was something like crushed pines.

After what seemed like a long time, she pulled back and smiled widely at him. To her, out of all of Daphne's friends, she loved Orion the most. He was like the perfect big brother to her and she always enjoyed spending time with him.

"Fine I guess, but I don't think I'll be, you and Daph are going away for nine whoooooole months," She said sadly as that smile got wiped off her face.

"Hey hey hey, Astoria, it's only nine months, and we'll have vacations too, we could spend all our time together then okay? And you forget, you will be coming along with me next year, which sadly then only adds to the number of girls I'm going to have to take care of." He said as he watched that beautiful innocent smile slowly return to her face.

"And what makes you so sure that it's going to be you taking care of us and not the other way round?" Daphne asked him with a perfectly raised eyebrow as she stood with a hand on her hip demanding an answer.

Before he could come up with something to say, Tom came to his rescue.

"I don't care which way this goes, but as long as you children keep each other safe, it doesn't matter."

And then Orion tore his gaze for Daphne and looked behind her and spotted the Malfoys, Greengrasses and the Lestranges waiting for him, their children's trunks at their sides. He spared a glance to see his parents Sirius and Lily walking a short distance behind him along with Regulus his wife Katherine and their daughter his baby sister Carina who seemed fast asleep in her father's arms.

Everyone exchanged greetings of a good morning which for Orion always was a little different, as it was always and only him getting mobbed and hugged by all the women and girls, true they all loved him a lot and then came the respectable nods of the various men standing there.

"Father, what are we waiting for?" Orion asked as he looked at Sirius.

"What do you think pup? First this woman irrespective of how beautiful she is drags me out of bed so early expecting me to get ready to reach a station forty-five minutes earlier than required time. What isn't this the third time she's doing this to me? I thought I being the head of house made all the decisions, which certainly meant that shouldn't I be the one to decide when we should leave? " Sirius asked with a heavy sigh as he finished his sentence.

"No my darling cuz, you could, if you wanted to, but tell me dear cousin would it be worth risking it and then having to bear with your angry wife, especially when she is the one who controls what happens in your bed every night?" Narcissa smirked as she watched Sirius choke and several people laugh around him.

"I for one wouldn't do that Sirius, especially if I were a desperate dog like you," Tom said, not in an evil, but rather mocking manner.

"You know Sirius, it's like a rule which you for one strictly need to follow, If you want to continue seeing your wife entertain you nicely in bed, you're going to have to have to bear with everything she says and does outside that bedroom which you call a paradise." Scarlett smiled as she winked at Orion whose eyes were wide with horror evident on his face.

"For the love of Merlin, everyone shut up!" Orion yelled. "I have no intentions of being haunted by visions of my parents playing 'how to walk your wand best' in bed." He said out loud before covering his ears with his hands and glaring at everyone who burst out into laughter, completely missing his mother's blood red face which almost looked the color of her hair as she tried to glare at him in embarrassment.

And much to Orion's relief, his sister chose that time to walk down the stairs along with Lupin who had the big wide grin on his face as he stared at a pale Sirius right in the eye, who noticed him cursed inwardly. 'Damn that bloody werewolf hearing'

Once they came, slowly all the laughing died out as everyone did a last minute re-check before apparating away for the railway station.

The whole inner circle apparated into the station, where Orion, Rose, Daphne, Draco and Tracey looked around to see if any of their friends had arrived and not being surprise to see that there were hardly a few families around and from the looks of it all purebloods. They slowly made their way to the train without saying anything but simply just watching the families enter the station.

After a little while, Lily broke the silence.

"Our baby's becoming big Sirius, he going to Hogwarts now, I can't believe how time flies, and now he's not going to be around for nine whole months, how am I going to survive without seeing him for so long?" She asked tears of mixed emotions forming in her eyes.

"Believe me, I know my love, I know," Sirius said, his voice all serious and all.

"Hey mum, don't cry, like you said, time flies mum, I'll be gone and back before you know it," He said as he hugged his mother basking in the warmth of her embrace.

"Oh Merlin she's hot," Sirius said as he watched a really beautiful seventh year Slytherin board the train.

Xavier Greengrass who was still not used to Sirius's behavior and personality, followed his gaze before looking back at the Head of house Black and lifted and eyebrow.

"Don't mind him," Remus cut in. "By now you should have to know that he has absolutely no class."

Sirius shook his head. "I have class, I just never bothered going to class; you still get the two confused." He turned to Xavier. "Remus was a Prefect; it's damaged him for life."

Xavier shook his head in amusement at Sirius's words. Lily who had totally forgotten her emotional mood was now openly glaring at him as she cleared her throat and Orion gave his father a silent thank you smile for trying to lighten the situation.

Orion then hugged Narcissa goodbye, "Don't forget how to carry yourself in public."

Bellatrix who was next went like, "Hex some Light wizard's kids for me," to which he grinned widely, but what Tom said next shocked him.

"No Orion, I want you to make as many friends you can, and powerful ones at that, earn their loyalty and trust, get them on our side, we could make use of all the allies we get, make friends with the strongest and richest irrespective of their blood status. Hard to admit, but without the muggles, our race will die out, so if you come across some exceptionally smart or powerful mudblood, befriend him/her. It will be for the greater good, and remember the ring we gave you, wear it at all times."

Orion only nodded before, he heard him hiss to Vervada in parseltongue.

§Vervada, please take good care of them, all of them and this one in particular_§_Tom said looking in Orion's direction.

§ will, with my life. Farewell Dark one§ Vervada hissed back.

Of course Sirius asked Orion to make best use of his good looks and charm that he had inherited from him and follow the tradition of the House of Black by becoming the Ladies Man of Hogwarts and making him proud, but he even warned him about Skylar, saying that James had being tutoring him in the arts of dueling.

Lily would have started a full rant of being a good boy and eat properly and shower everyday and stuff like that but he was luckily pulled away by his father.

Rose had left after saying goodbye and promising to take care of Orion with two of her best friends from her year, Violetta Ferrari (An Italian girl, her family once known as the 'Smiths', an old and well known family in England migrated to Italy several decades before and had recently returned) and Angela Zabini to go find a compartment.

"Bye Orion," Astoria said sadly as she once again hugged him, refusing to let go. After what seemed a while, a slightly agitated Draco broke the silence.

"Come on Orion, we need to catch a good compartment now! Or we are going to end up with unwanted company lets go."

"You'll write to me won't you?" Astoria asked.

"Every day, if that's what you want," Orion smiled.

"You promise?"

"Promise," Orion said crossing his heart with his fingers.

"Go now, before Daphne starts yelling at you or you start making me cry." Astoria said as she finally released him.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much my little princess" Orion whispered as he kissed her forehead before turning and walking towards the train along with his friends.

Orion made his way to the train and just before getting on he looked back one last time, before boarding the train after Daphne, helping her with her trunk as they went in search of an empty compartment.

The four found a compartment near the back of the train. Draco and Tracey almost fought in trying to enter first, but in the end, Draco managed to enter first with a smug look on his face followed by a glaring Tracey and then Daphne and Orion who shared amused glances at the two's antics. Just as Orion shut the door, he put of silencing charms so that no one would be able to pry on their conversations.

Orion helped Tracey and Daphne put their trunks up when Draco turned to him.

"Hey Orion, where is your Trunk? Beginning to think of it, I haven't seen it at all this morning."

"Oh, about that, it's in my pocket," Orion smirked taking out a trunk the size of a match box and showing everyone before putting it back inside.

"That's so cool, can you do that for mine too?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No Draco, I haven't learnt the spell yet, this trunk was already enchanted when I got it." Orion said as he sat between Daphne and Tracey.

"Draco, you really should put your trunk up, before the train starts moving." Daphne pointed out.

"Oh yeah, your right, thanks," Draco said as he wiped the frown off his face.

Draco grabbed his trunk and was struggling to lift it above his head when Vervada rose off Orion's shoulder and hissed, right in his face. §Be scared, Rabbit!§

Draco's eyes grew wide at Vervada's hiss and he lost his grip on his trunk. It fell backwards, knocked him to the floor, and spilled his stuff everywhere. In seconds, Orion was howling with laughter as Draco got up fuming.

Daphne had an amused look on her face, where as Tracey was openly laughing to his face.

"What did it say!" Draco demanded.

Orion was still laughing, but he managed to compose himself. "She…she…she said, be scared rabbit!" Orion said before breaking into another fit of laughter. Daphne's smile widened a little and Tracey almost fell of her seat and had to clutch onto Orion for support.

"Okay guys, I'm going to be right back, I need to find Blaise and the rest so that they can join us," Tracey said still between fits of laughter as she left the compartment.

You see, the thing was that ever since Vervada and Draco were introduced to each other, she always considered him as prey because of the fear that she could always feel radiating out of him when she was near or around him and she basked in his fear. Scaring him to oblivion, amused her to no extent and she always loved picking on him, every time she got.

"Damn you. I swear, Orion, that thing better watch its back. Now I've got to pack everything all over again." Draco whined.

"No you don't, Pack!" Daphne said pointing her wand at Draco's trunk. All of his contents quickly packed themselves again.

"Useful spell," Draco commented as the train started to move, "Who taught it to you?"

"Every pureblood witch my age knows how to use this spell Draco," Daphne said resisting the urge to role her eyes.

Draco decided to just store his trunk under his seat and just as he was about to sit back down, they heard the compartment door opened to reveal the remaining of Orion's four best friends.

Standing in the doorway was Blaise Zabini. A lovely young woman Orion's age walked into the room. She wore jeans and black silk man's shirt artlessly un-tucked. Her skin was pale, not the unnatural tone of the vampires, but a simple human pallor. Thick black hair curled loosely down her back and beautiful violet eyes shone beneath beautifully arched eyebrows. She had an air of cool indifference around her, like nothing in the world could bother her.

(Since I forgot to describe Tracey before, I thought I'd do it now) Right behind her walked in Tracey Davis. Her normally straight black hair was in a braid that went half way down her back. Her light green eyes were filled with warmth and kindness as she looked at her best friends.

Pansy Parkinson was on Blaise's left, she had wavy strawberry blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her brown eyes took in everyone in the compartment and she smiled. She was the shortest of the group.

Theodore Nott, or Theo as his friends call him stood slightly behind the girls, he had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a slightly exasperated expression as he seemed to be struggling to drag his trunk in.

"Hey," Blaise said as she carelessly shoved her trunk into the rack without any effort.

"Blaise," Daphne greeted and Blaise replied back in kind as she made her way and walked up to Orion gave him a tight hug careful not to squeeze the life out of him and sat down next to him taking Tracey's old place.

"Blaise! I was sitting there!" Tracey exclaimed with a pout.

"Maybe next time Tracey. I've claimed this place now," Blaise replied, flashing Tracey a wide smile, ivory sharp fangs curved over her lower lips.

Blaise was a vampire, a half vampire with royal blood. Her father, Lord Edward Silverlight was a very old and powerful Vampire, the head of one of the major Vampire clans of Great Britain which meant that she was vampire royalty, or at least half vampire royalty. Her father enjoyed slumming with pretty young pure bloods and he happed to get her mother Lady Aurora Zabini pregnant. Being pure-blooded and already having another daughter as well as a lot of money, her mother gave up her custody to her father in exchange for a generous sum of a 50,000 Galleons.

Her father was an important and powerful man who loved all his children and was always very proud of them. He couldn't have allowed her to be with her mother as she would then become a vulnerability he couldn't afford. Her father had lots of enemies within the vampire clans and outside of the clans. He needed to protect his blood...especially if I she was girl and she was his third child and not to mention his youngest daughter who was only eleven years of age. He would definitely have to keep her safe.

Very few people knew Blaise's secret and they were only Orion, Tracey, Daphne, Draco, Rose and Theo and well as their parents along with the Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore.

"Evil Vampire!" she huffed looking around her when the sudden smile returned to her face like an amazing idea had stuck her. She walked up to Orion with an all too innocent smile on her face and pounced on him nearly knocking the breath out of him.

Tracey then looked at Blaise who was next to her and stuck her tongue out. Daphne simply threw them an amused glance but said nothing as Blaise just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Trace, energetic and challenging as ever, just like every other day huh? If it's not Draco then it now Blaise, is it?" Orion asked, amusement leaking out of his voice as he smiled at the girl sitting on his lap as she playfully swatted him arm as she smiled back sheepishly.

"Hello everybody," Pansy smiled as she hugged Draco, put her trunk beneath her seat and sat beside him.

After everyone finished with their greeting everyone got comfortable. Orion was sitting in the same place, with Tracey still sitting on his lap as he sat between Daphne and Blaise and on the other side was Pansy sitting at the window with Draco next to her and Theo next to him.

"What took you guys so long that Tracey had to come find you?" Orion asked as he shifted slightly under Tracey's weight trying to make him and her more comfortable. "Especially with Blaise being along with you guys, I have been expecting you for a long time now,"

"Nothing really, we just decided to wait for us all to get together and then come find you guys and as usual, we got late because we ended up waiting for Theo who took way too long" Pansy answered.

Theo just shrugged his shoulders, before taking out a book from his trunk and began reading, while everyone else broke into individual conversations.

Orion looked around at all of his best friends and he couldn't stop the feeling of elation from forming inside of him. They were finally going to Hogwarts.

He wanted to join the Quidditch team this year. It wasn't like the first years weren't allowed. It was just that they weren't good enough but Orion already knew that whichever House he ended up in, the Quidditch Captain of that House was definitely making him seeker as they had all seen him fly at his alternate months at Hogwarts. He had learnt from Charlie Weasley at school and the world best professional trainer when he was in Bulgaria.

He wanted to make connections that would help his uncle win the war and he knew he would pull it off. He'd do whatever it takes to do so.

Orion was pulled from his musings when Tracey lifted her head off his chest, kissed him on his left cheek. He looked up at her as she then followed up by kissing him on his right cheek, before slowly getting off and sitting between him and Daphne as she made place for herself. He smiled.

Tracey had always been the one girl to never hide her feelings. She always openly told you how she felt about something or someone. You could normally tell when she was hiding something, because she was always the worst at hiding things. Out of all of Orion's best friends, Tracey was by far the kindest and according to him, his best friend among the girls. She was always a little too hyper and loved playing and talking about Quidditch. She was very competitive which always led to those childish quarrels with Draco. The cub Amber that was now under her care had already fallen in love with her minutes from meeting her.

He pushed down his amusement at the memories of her and Draco. Her fights with Draco were normally funny unless they got out of hand. She attained great pleasure in arguing and fighting with Draco and doing her best to beat him in whatever they did. It was almost sick and he only wondered what would happen if the two of them were left to themselves. They'd probably end up killing each other within minutes. She was always that way, she wasn't the kind of girl that was afraid to get dirty at the Greenhouse unlike Daphne who outright refused to even enter the greenhouse at the Eden Gardens.

His eyes roamed the packed compartment and fell on Pansy, who was showing Tracey something in a copy of Teen Witch Weekly, and he always found it amusing as to how they could talk for hours on end about clothes, fashions and ball room parties and various other parties and not get bored.

His eyes flickered to Daphne. She sat there, not uttering a word, almost basking in her own silence. She had an aura of cool indifference and serenity around her and a serene look on her beautiful face as she too studied their friends as they were doing their own things.

She felt his gaze on her and looked straight at him. Their eyes met. She had a calculative look in her eyes as she studied his facial expressions and he noticed her lips twitch slightly as the curved up just a little. The message was crystal clear. She was content to sit here, finally with all her friends in one place. They had a good year ahead of them.

The two of them could just stare into each other's eyes, for hours at end without speaking a word. They mostly let their eyes do all the talking. They understood each other perfectly and cherished the other's presence. Spending time and being around Daphne Greengrass always made Orion feel relaxed and comfortable.

After a while, Orion broke the eye contact and switched his gaze to Blaise who was now reading quietly. She too noticed his gaze on her and she winked back at him as she slowly licked her lips.

She was always pleasant company and Orion for one loved spending time with her. Her playful and seductive attitude knew no bounds. She was similar to Perenelle in so many ways. She would be a good wife one day. Vampires bind their spouses with blood and magic. She would be obedient, dutiful, faithful... fruitful. She could bring up the Black's as a family to be reckoned with. And he knew he would definitely enjoy the process.

Blaise's hands always worked evil... an enjoyable vampire magic on Orion which always made him lose their games. She was a very young vampire and vampires were supposed to be cold, but Blaise burned like her namesake. He still remembered a time in one of their teasing games of predator and prey when she had so very neatly invaded Orion's personal space, tracing a burning path along Orion's jaw line with a single pale finger as she had breathed in his ear. "Vampire women are well trained in certain... arts." Her voice was always insistent. Seductive. Powerful. She was a naughty vampire that always carried herself like a predator. She was herself around very few people and nothing but effortlessly cold with all outsiders. She was one that was good at her game. Too good for his own liking.

Orion looked at Theo who was ruffling his hair as he talked to Draco about Quidditch. He had been another one of the quiet one's of the group, they would have sleepovers and everyone would play gobstones except for Theo who would sneak off to the library. When he did join in he wasn't half as loud as everyone else. He would never do anything with his short hair. He'd rolls out of bed and leave it looking windswept. He like Daphne, Draco and Tracey was good at spending galleons like they fell from the sky.

Following Blaise's example, Orion removed his charms text book from his trunk and dove into the charms book. Fifteen minutes later, he felt Daphne laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped and arm around her. To him, this was one of the ultimate signs of trust she showed. Trust in him. Did he already mention this before? No matter, he'd do it again. The two of them loved staying in each other's presence.

Even at Riddle Manor, Grimmauld Place or wherever the kids spent time together, Daphne and him would just spend hours at end with each other, sometimes even maintaining physical contact and enjoying each other's company and observing their surroundings in silence. He felt Vervada who had coiled herself around his stomach right under his silver mage robes slither out of his robes and up one of the poles and settle herself on one of the racks right above the compartment door. (The Atlantian robes were in the form of school robes)

After a while, they all heard someone knock at the compartment door as it slid open and standing in the doorway was Orion's sister Rose Polaris Black. So she finally did decide to turn up.

And once again there was a round of greetings and hugs but Rose kept standing there in the doorway contemplating for a place to sit. The whole compartment was jam packed. She made up her mind and jumped into Orion's lap.

"Rose," Orion sighed, "Did you find no other place to rest your big arse on other than my lap?"

"No," Rose said as she smiled innocently as she leaned her back into him. Pansy and Tracey simply giggled as the boys in the room smirked.

"Aww, can't the 'boy who lived take the weight of a beautiful slim hot babe, who happens to be his sister sit on his lap, or is he simply too weak?" She asked, a playful smirk rising to her lips.

"Oh I'll make you wish you never said that," Orion threatened before furiously attacking her sides, causing Rose to laugh as she did her best to wiggle her way out of his grip, ignoring the amused looks the whole compartment was giving them.

"O-Orion, S-sto-p!" Rose managed to say through laughter as tears began to roll down her cheeks, but her little brother simply refused to let go.

After what seemed like a long time, Orion seemed to have finally gotten tired and stopped with his assault on his sister, as they both were gasping for air. Just as she recovered, Rose looked like she was going to say something when someone knocked on the Compartment door and once again it slid open.

A boy with a round face and brown hair stood next to a bushy haired girl with buck teeth stood there. The boy looked as though he had been crying and the girl seemed to have an air of superiority around her, the 'I am much smarter than you' kind.

"Excuse me, but Neville here has lost his toad. Have any of you seen it?" She asked, in a bossy sort of voice.

"A toad? Why on earth would anyone want to bring a toad?" Draco sneered causing Pansy to laugh and Theo to snicker. Orion watched as Neville's eyes watered and the girl turned red as she put a hand on her hip.

"A toad?" Orion repeated with a grin. "If a toad got in here, he would have been dead within minutes." Tears almost threatened to fall off Neville's eyes. "However, it depends." Orion blinked as he looked beyond Rose on his lap to the shelf right above and behind Neville's as much as he could with Rose on his lap.

"Vervada? You haven't eaten a toad have you?" Orion asked.

"V…Ver….Va…da?" Neville stuttered as he frantically looked around and below the seats.

"Now now Neville, you don't have to search so much, she's right behind you." Orion said casually.

Neville slowly turned around and came to face a four and a half foot (Her size had been magically reduced) large Diamond Cross hanging from the upper shelf and at a distance of only six inches from his face.

§Be scared, Panda!§Vervada hissed. (She meant red Panda, they are quiet small fluffy things)

There was a flash of shock on Neville's face, before it turned to fright and then horror and before he could even shriek, he fell to the ground losing consciousness.

The whole compartment was engulfed in sounds of laughter and giggles. At least all those except Orion, Rose, Daphne and the bushy haired girl were laughing. Draco was quiet because he just knew what it was like to be frightened by Vervada especially in her original form and Rose because she felt pity for the first year and the bushy haired girl who looked shocked and scared.

"You can't have a snake! It says in our letter that only a cat, an owl, or toads are acceptable pets." The bushy haired girl said.

Everyone had stopped laughing and were now glaring darkly at her.

"Vervada is my familiar therefore she is allowed. She isn't some stupid pet!" Orion corrected.

"Y…you…you already have a familiar! I read that it takes years of trust between Animal and Master to get that kind of bond. How long have you had him?" The bushy haired girl asked. Vervada now started to stare at her, making her falter and want to run out of the compartment.

"Oh when did I get her, Rose?" Orion asked the girl in his lap who was resting her head in the crook of his neck slowly raised her head to look at him.

"Um, around two years back," She answered with a grin.

"And after I got him, approximately how long did it take for her to become my familiar?" He asked back innocently.

"Then he's not your familiar. Like I said it takes years to bond to an animal." The bushy haired girl interrupted.

Orion gave her a death glare and Vervada hissed menacingly making the bushy haired girl flinch.

"Rose? How long did it take for me to bond with beautiful Vervada?" Orion once again asked politely.

"I'm not sure, seconds I think. The penceive memory is a little hazy in my mind," Rose answered with an even larger grin.

The bushy haired girl looked shocked, before she then recovered and spoke.

"Then he's not your familiar. Like I sai-"

"You know you are really starting to tick me off. Who are you again?" Orion asked darkly as now everyone else was glaring at her.

"Hermione Granger," The bushy haired girl said before she looked down worriedly at Neville. "And this is Neville Longbottom."

Draco and Theo looked repulsed at the idea and Orion could've sworn he saw Pansy recoil slightly. Theo looked at Hermione as if she was a slug she wanted to squash. Pansy wrinkled her nose and eyed her like she was a dangerous explosive. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise stared at her blankly as Rose seemed to have suddenly gotten really, really angry while Orion remained expressionless.

"Granger," Draco said as his face turned stony. "That isn't a Wizarding Family. I haven't heard of it before"

"That's because it isn't," Hermione said, Orion thought he heard a hint of pride in her voice. Orion raised an eyebrow. He didn't think being a mudblood was anything to be proud of.

"I'm the first person in my family with magic, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was pleased of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, or so I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough." She said proudly not noticing the looks she was receiving from everyone in the compartment.

Rose seemed to be getting more and angrier by the second and Orion had to think quickly as he whispered something in her ear while drawing small circles in the small of her back with his index finger which seemed to have made her calm down just a little.

Orion then shifted his gaze back to the girl and Orion had to admit she seemed smart, most people wouldn't willingly read all their course books during the summer. But she was quite arrogant. Her attitude disgusted him.

"I read all about the four houses as well, Ravenclaw however, sound like the best for me I think." She said thoughtfully.

If she continues to remain the book worm that she is, perhaps she could prove useful to us Orion thought before he looked at the boy and flicking his right hand removed his Shadow Phoenix feather wand before softly whispering something under his breath.

A blast of water shot out of his wand and drenched Grange from head to toe.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione screamed, awe and fear evident in her voice.

"I'm testing you Granger. Reverse this." Orion said with a blank look on his face.

"B-but I can't, I-I don't know how to. I've only memorized the theory." She feebly protested.

She was another bookworm. All ball talk, no action.

He then waved his wand once in a circular motion causing all the water to simply evaporate leaving behind a girl in slightly wrinkled robes.

"H-How–How did you do that?" She pressed hungry for an answer.

"Why, magic," Orion said giving her a roguish grin causing her blush to deepen.

Orion saw Daphne shoot Hermione and annoyed look which made him smirk inwardly but flash Hermione a charming smile making her blush deepen and Daphne set her face back in a emotional mask. He observed the playful predatory grin erupt on Blaise's face. She was careful enough to hide those sharp fangs.

"I know that," Hermione frowned. "But how did you know what to do?"

"One of my tutors taught me," Orion replied as if it were obvious.

Hermione's brows furrowed. "Tutors?"

"Stupid mudblood," Theo muttered under his breath so quietly that only Draco and Pansy sitting near him had heard him. The Occulumency helped Orion hear him too. Well and Blaise's vampire hearing. One look at Daphne's and Rose's face told Orion that they had heard him too.

"We were all tutored growing up so we'd be prepared for Hogwarts and the world beyond," Orion explained, knowing that what he said would not only throw the 'I know it all' off guard but also cause her to panic

Hermione looked panicky. "Prepared? Are we supposed to know spells before coming here? Professor McGonagall told me that I wouldn't be able to practice magic before coming to Hogwarts, and that wizard raised students wouldn't be any further ahead than me."

"Most parents train their children in magic before coming to Hogwarts. Especially the pureblood families. Ours did. Though, students don't know any spells before coming here. Well mostly children who are mudbloods and halfbloods." Orion explained.

Hermione looked slightly appeased, but still a bit unsure. "Okay." She bit her lip for a moment.

"Once again, you guys have any idea regarding Neville's toad?" She asked hopefully.

"No," Draco sneered as Theo glared at her.

"Accio Neville's toad," Orion said waving his wand. Making sure the 'accio' wasn't heard.

Hermione frowned. "Are you sure that's a real spell? You just said two words 'Neville's toad' and waved your wand. Is this some kind of joke?"

Now some people in the compartment looked like they wanted to hex her, Rose especially.

Orion once again had to stop himself from glaring. "I'm sure."

A second later a large green toad soared into the compartment and into Orion's hand. Hermione eyes went wide, but no one else looked surprised

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked with wide eyes, awe evident in her voice.

"Magic my dear Hermione, magic." Orion said giving her another one of his charming smiles making her blush further. Daphne now seemed officially annoyed, but she of course hid it really well.

"What house do you want to be in then?" Hermione asked slightly ruffled.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Draco said with pride.

"You can't know you're going to be in Slytherin," Hermione said bossily. "No one knows until they're sorted."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "All of my family has been in Slytherin, I'm a Slytherin through and through."

"But you can't know for sure," Hermione said stubbornly.

Orion had to give her points for not backing down. But it was obvious to him that her attitude wasn't endearing her to his best friends. The fact that she was a mudblood didn't help either. He could tell that Draco and Theo were both a minute away from hexing her into the next dimension.

"Yes we can," Blaise cut in still studying the girl.

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she finally realized all of the glares she was receiving. "I should go," she told them. "It was nice to meet you." She turned around but before she could leave, Orion spoke.

"Hey Hermione, it was nice knowing you. You know, if you don't get sorted into the house of Slytherin, I think it would be nice to have a friend like you around," Orion said giving his best charming smile making Hermione blush from head to toe and Tracey and Daphne shift uncomfortably in their seats while the others just stared at him.

Once the door was shut everyone turned to stare at Orion who stared back unwavering. Draco looked like he didn't know whether to be angry, annoyed, or exasperated. Tracey and Theo both looked beyond agitated and Daphne had picked up a book and started reading once again.

Blaise winked at him and nodded her approval. Theo was looking at him like he couldn't believe that conversation had just happened. Pansy looked like she had just seen an untouchable. Rose just looked pissed off but Tracey had a look of understanding on her face.

"I think I'm going to leave now," Rose said as she slowly got up.

"Rose," Orion said as he caught her wrist knowing very well she wasn't in a good mood.

"Just, just don't do anything stupid," He said worriedly.

"Don't worry Orion, I won't and by the way, it should be the other way round." She smirked as she kissed him on his cheek before saying bye to everyone and leaving the compartment carefully avoiding the boy on the floor.

Tracey who was the least affected leaned into Orion for a little support knowing he was going to need it with looks he was getting from everyone.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco demanded. "She's a mudblood!"

"I can only wonder what she's going to say when she sees' those wolves of ours." Tracey muttered. They had acquired permission from the board allowing them to Hogwarts. They were going to be sent straight to Hogwarts. Orion had set Andy in charge of their transportation once the girls were given their rooms.

"I know that," Orion said in a tone one would use to speak to a toddler. "I also know that I shouldn't ostracize her just because of that. The Dark Lord as well as my father told me to make as many friends as I can so we can turn them to our side. You know that as long as a muggleborn is smart or powerful, Tom is willing to let them into his ranks, albeit grudgingly. The way she was talking it seems like she at least has a decent level of intelligence. I'd like to see if my hunch is correct before calling her a mudblood up and down the train corridors. Or do you not remember your parents telling you to try turning people to our side?"

"I know," Draco snapped before sighing. "I just don't like mudbloods you know that, and none of you do either."

"I know," Orion said in understanding. "But we have to do what we have to do. I tested her. She turned out to be an idiot. And so I played with her. Judging from your reactions, I know that Tracey, Blaise and Daphne understood my actions. I hereby give you permission to do whatever you want to her. You can even call her a mudblood every day if you want. But remember that others shouldn't hear you and whatever you do should be within limits. We need as many people on our side as we can get." He turned to Draco who he knew would be the most hostile. "Can you play nice?"

"Only for you Orion, but if she gets out of hand, I won't hesitate to hex her to oblivion." He said as he looked out of the window.

"Now there's one more thing. Neville here, seems to be a very powerful boy, I can sense it. He does possess a very powerful magical core. He is a pureblood, an heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. But for some reason, he lacks confidence. I wish to learn why. Treat him with respect and if not respect then neutrality. He was hanging out with a mudblood probably because he didn't have the pleasure of having parents to guide him and instill confidence or the sense of decision in him and as fellow purebloods, it is our duty to help him." Orion finished before enervating **(How do you spell that?) **him.

Neville looked around once before his eyes landed and focused on Orion.

"Uh…What?" He asked before Orion interrupted him.

"Neville, here get up," Orion said helping the Longbottom heir to his feet. "You seemed to have fallen unconscious after looking at my familiar. Don't worry, she's harmless." He said kindly.

"How are you feeling?" Orion asked.

"Fine I guess." He replied uncertainly.

"Here let me formally introduce myself. I am Orion Polaris Black, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. These people here are my best friends, Tracey Davis, heiress of the Ancient House of Davis, Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Heir to Ancient and Noble House of Nott and finally Blaise Zabini, second daughter of the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini. It is a pleasure to meet you." Orion finished patiently waiting for Neville to respond. His response now, would determine a lot of their future and their friendship.

Neville immediately composed himself before he let a confident and kind smile grace his face before clearing his throat and replying with a certain pride and confidence in his voice. The very same features that he seemed to be previously lacking.

"Neville Frank Longbottom. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom," Neville said maintain the same pride in his voice as he slowly lifted his right hand forward in a gesture of friendship. Orion slowly observed his hand, a smile still on his face. Here, now, he had a decision to make.

He could either accept the offer and shake his hand in friendship thereby showing his acceptance where a temporary mutual alliance would be formed which could later probably develop into a formal alliance between their Houses, or he could decline, where things would then start going downhill, the formal way.

Orion slowly lifted his own hand and firmly shook Neville's hand as Neville completed his sentence.

"The pleasure is mine."

Orion simply nodded. "A wise decision, my friend, I see, Lady Augusta Longbottom has taught you well." Orion finally smiled a genuine smile. Neville simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I was able to summon your toad using my wand." Orion said taking the toad from Theo who had grudgingly held it and handing it over to Neville.

He held the toad and was about to drop it into Neville's shaking hands when he stopped and frowned. He slowly let his free hand grip Neville's shoulder.

"Neville, it does not do well for a pureblood to show weakness, especially not a Pureblood of an Ancient and Noble House. Always learn to hide your fear. It isn't safe to show weakness around other people. And over here you have nothing to fear Neville, we are your friends now and friends look out for each other. If you ever have a problem, you can always come to any of us and we will help you to the best of our ability irrespective of which House we are sorted in. So, be confident, fearless, behave the way your parents would have wished to see you behave. Be proud of who you are and what you are. Alright?" Orion asked.

This time Neville recomposed himself and confidently nodded. There was a genuine smile of gratitude on his face as he individually looked at everyone in the compartment before replying in a confident voice.

"Thank you Orion. I will try my best." He said with determination in his voice as he took the toad from Orion.

"I sense great magical power within you Neville, You have a very powerful magical core and I'm sure that if you train hard and learn well, one day you will become a very accomplished and powerful wizard. And you definitely would make a very good friend and powerful ally. You would make the House of Longbottom a force to reckon with." Orion said.

"I would?" Neville asked in wonder and almost hopefully.

"Of course you would," Orion smiled as all the others in the room nodded their agreement.

"Remember, train hard learn what is taught to you well. Remember Neville, Knowledge is power and always believe in yourself." Orion advised.

Neville nodded his head. "I will. But I'm afraid I must go now. I will see you at Hogwarts. Orion" Neville said as he nodded at the rest who nodded back before slipping out of the compartment a boy lot different than the boy that had walked into the compartment fifteen minutes back.

After that, the future Slytherins started doing their own things. After buying some chocolates from a woman with a trolley, the boys along with Pansy started playing exploding snap, while the girls were simply talking.

After a while Orion turned to Tracey.

"Care to take over for me, I have some reading to do." Orion offered motioning towards the snap cards that he had been playing with for the last hour or so.

"Sure, I'll finish slaughtering them for you." Tracey smirked as she switched places with Orion who was now sitting beside Daphne.

"Don't finish them off too harshly, I've anyways been slaughtering them for an hour now." Orion said in a bored voice as he dove into a portions book.

Tracey coughed as she fought back a laugh, while everyone else looked angry enough to strangle Orion.

"You arse, what makes you think she will win." Draco sneered.

"Because if she looks closely she can end it in three turns," Orion offered. "But, if she doesn't find my play then you might have a chance."

Tracy giggled. "He's right Draco, besides none of you have beaten me in a game yet, except Daphne who isn't playing."

Orion turned to Daphne who was sitting next to him reading a magazine.

"Hey Daph, you seem a little put off, something wrong?" Orion smirked.

"Go away, I'm reading. Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?" She asked in her neutral voice.

Orion simply smiled and wrapped an arm around her as she slowly leaned into him.

"I think I already know." He whispered as he gave her a knowing look which she simply ignored.

"Shut up Orion." She said in the same voice as she buried her head into his robes.

He further pressed her into him and after a few seconds, she gave in wrapped her own arms around him.

"Aww…how cute." Blaise remarked in a tauntingly saucy voice. "Group hug," She laughed before shifting into Orion's other side wrapping her arms around him as he did for her.

"Wait! I'm coming too…" Pansy said as she jumped into Orion lap.

"Wait what? No! Stop!" Was all Orion managed before Tracey too jumped on him and then once Draco and Theo jumped in. Blaise and Daphne immediately withdrew and sat opposite them and poor Orion was literally squashed under two girls and two boys as Blaise simply sat there smirking as she watched.

Orion swore to himself. He would make her PAY!


	11. Season 1 Chapter 10

Season 1 Chapter 10

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

Written and Edited on 08 – 03 – 13.

Chapter 10

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. The eight of them who had finally dressed into school robes got up from their seats to leave the compartment.

Just as they were leaving Orion casted heating charms on Daphne, Tracey, Pansy and Blaise for which they all smiled gratefully at him even though they knew how to cast the charm. Draco and Theo simply cast the charms on themselves.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Orion rolled his eyes at the shivering students, had no one heard of heating charms?

Even if you couldn't do it themselves, couldn't they just ask a prefect?

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students; Orion saw a giant of a man, about eight feet tall with a large black beard, and small beetle eyes yell out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

He gave Draco, Theo and Pansy his best warning look as he saw them sneer at the half giant knowing they were going to comment. The rest were fine, just mildly annoyed to be in the presence of a half giant, but they hid it much better.

"C'mon follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Fir's years follow me! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts." Hagrid spoke or rather boomed.

Everyone passing or around Orion was staring at him in different ways. Most of the first years in awe, while the other's with mixed reactions. Those who recognized him smiled, some waved some gawked in amazement and in surprise as they laid their eyes on the boy who lived, well the people that hadn't seen him yet or had only seen him last year.

Orion just sighed as he walked along with his friends down a steep narrow path surrounded by trees. Smiling and waving at those who he recognized or those who recognized and waved to him.

As they continued walking, Orion noticed two first years wearing school robes walking towards his group of friends. Orion immediately recognized the three.

"Potter, Weasley," Orion smirked as the two of them glared back and before they could say anything he beat them to it, " Why now I was wondering If I would ever see you at Hogwarts this year. How much did James have to pay to get you out of trouble Weasley? 40,000 galleons? 50? Or even more? Thanks to you, we had a great morning the following day reading the Daily Prophet." He smirked as he saw Weasley become red with anger. Skylar's face was still impassive.

He then turned to Draco. "Draco, which of the newspaper headlines amused you most? Was it the one which emphasized how Half the Wizarding World was Hexing the Potters for and attack on the boy who disappeared when he finally shows himself for the first time? Or was it the one which emphasized how the Potters had to pay a hefty sum of 50,000 galleons to the Boy Who Lived and another 50,000 as breaking of an important law by attacking the Scion of the Head of one of the most Noble and Ancient Houses as well as an innocent, defenseless 'Boy Who Lived?'" Orion asked his smirk increasing by the minute as he watched the Weasley's face become almost the same color as his own hair. Skylar now seemed furious too.

Skylar immediately pulled out his wand and so did Ronald, pointing it straight at Orion. Orion however, was as still as calm as ever as he walked right into the two boys, his face inches away and higher from the slightly shorter boy. 'Midget,' Orion thought.

"Now now Potter, if I were you, I wouldn't do that, don't you remember what happened the last time your best friend tried this cowardly behavior of striking me down when I didn't even have a wand in my hand. Seeing that we're not in the castle yet, how would you like to see James pay another large sum of galleons for your foolish actions?" He asked in a steely calm voice.

Skylar looked pissed, really pissed. But he did control himself, as he slowly lowered his wand. 'Damn it,' Orion thought.

"You know Black, very soon you are going to pay. I will crush you Black, trust me, very soon I will." Skylar growled.

Orion slowly started circling the two. "Why not, you can try Potter, you can try. In fact, I'd love to see you try. After all I always love a good challenge" Orion finished his circle as he gave Blaise a knowing look, before getting back in Skylar's face, "And then fail, miserably." Orion whispered in a threatening tone.

"Oh you underestimate me Black, only time will tell how good or bad you are, but I assure you this, you are going to regret even meeting me." Skylar whispered back, loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"And that we'll see, how you fulfill those threats you so confidently say you can. And so the House rivalry continues, I see." Orion smirked as he began walking away with the rest of his friends by his side. "And by the way, Weasley, just out of curiosity, how old are those robes? Even some of the elves I know wear clothing richer and newer than yours. In fact if I call my House elf right now, I'm sure if we'd compare robes, the condition of her robes would be a hell lot better than yours." He said loud enough for Skylar and Ron to hear.

Ron being the hot headed Weasley he was almost snapped his wand in rage for not knowing any more spells than the stunner as he just kept flicking it around in Orion's direction as if expecting something to actually come out just like that.

The seven to be Slytherins just laughed as they walked ahead; leaving behind a furious Skylar Potter and a seething red faced Ronald Weasley.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, his belly jiggling as he jumped down a stone, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. "Doesn't miss any of his meals does he" Draco sneered as he gave the giant a disgusted look.

Finally Orion, Tracey, Daphne and Blaise took one boat. Theo, Draco and Pansy joined Neville and took another.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. "Right then, FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid asked as he watched Neville nod his head.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The large doors swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and several wrinkles around her brown eyes. Orion instantly recognized her. Standing in front of him was Minerva McGonagall, his father had told him all about her. He had also heard stories about her from his older friends, they said she treated all of the houses equally except when it came to Quidditch. He himself had know her for a very long time now and he knew she was fond of him.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," McGonagall told him.

She pulled the door wide to reveal the inside of Hogwarts. The entrance hall was a large square room, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Orion heard several exclamations of shock, but he didn't think it was anything special.

'Only if they had even set eyes upon Atlantis, it was over three times larger as well as a million times better.'

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Orion could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

They crowded in, standing rather closely packed together than they would usually have done. Orion noticed that most of the students were peering about nervously. Orion internally rolled his eyes, it's just a bloody hat we have to try on, and shouldn't everyone know that?

The minute, the light had filled the room, Professor McGonagall was clearly able to examine the students.

"Merlin save me. He would send his son to haunt me for a whole year now. I hope your laughing Sirius" She muttered under her breath as she saw Orion look her back in the eyes and flash her a mischievous smirk. It was Sirius' trademark smirk which warned of great threats. She had gotten used to seeing it on his face after all the time he had spent at Hogwarts. She was fond of him, for he may have been mischievous, but he definitely was a lot more studious and promising and he showed great potential in her subject. She gave him a small smile which he acknowledged with a nod of his head before she addressing the crowd of first years in front of her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall as she looked in the direction of the other first years.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Orion exchanged smiles with his friends; they have been like his family for as long as he could remember. He knew that he would go to Slytherin, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about it. He was excited to finally be in the house that his father, sister and most of his older friends were in.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

Orion was about to comment on how he was going to enjoy finally being able to sit in McGonagall's class when his thought process was rudely interrupted as several students screamed.

Orion looked in the direction of the yells and saw several ghosts floating through the wall. He didn't bother to resist rolling his eyes, it was a magic school what did people expect?

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Orion internally rolled his eyes, some of the older kids of the Death Eaters had told him all about Peeves, and how he tended to leave the Slytherins alone, for fear of inciting the wrath of the Bloody Baron. He had seen it himself, all these year as he spent every alternate month at Hogwarts. Peeves was quite an amusing character.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned holding a roll of parchment. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall ordered the first years, "and follow me."

Orion stood up straight, smoothed out his robe s and began to regally follow the professor into the great hall. It really was a beautiful room Orion thought, just as mother described it. It was definitely more impressive than the entry hall or the small chamber they had to wait in. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. It was still the very same since the last time he had seen it.

Orion quickly scanned the staff table. Dumbledore was seated in the center in a large gold throne like chair. 'Arrogant bastard,' Orion thought, as his eyes moved over the empty seat on Dumbledore's right. Snape was seated two seats away from Dumbledore next to a man Orion recognized as Quirrell, a Death Eater. He had only met the man once and he seemed decent enough.

The large half giant Hagrid was seated on the far right next to a tiny man. The small professor had white hair and a matching beard. A plump witch was next to him and a young pretty professor sat next to her. A few other professors completed the staff, all of them Orion recognized.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up towards the staff table, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Orion looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was as if the ceiling opened to the heavens. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Orion however, didn't notice Tracey, Draco or Theo glare at her as his eyes were solely on Daphne Greengrass as she came and wrapped an arm around his. Orion simply smiled back at her as they continued walking.

Orion quickly looked down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

He saw Draco wrinkle his nose in disgust and just barely managed to suppress a snort. He knew that Draco took pride in his hair and the blonde wouldn't enjoy having that placed on his head. But he knew the worst was yet to come, a whole wretched song from a stupid ragged hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,"

'_Pretty my arse,'_ Orion thought.

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we're not fighting a troll?" asked Ron, the boy seemed unable to keep his mouth shut.

Everyone around him snickered and Theo muttered something about ignorant red heads that weren't able to afford their own clothes.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and unrolled the roll of parchment she had been carrying.

As the first students were called, Harry tried to drown out everyone around him, as he watched the hat closely. It was put on top each student's head, covering their faces and sometimes it shouted a decision in less than a few seconds but other times it took several minutes.

When the first Slytherin was sorted, Harry's eyes followed the young Millicent Bullstrude as she walked across the hall to the Slytherin table. He was struck with their sour looks; they didn't look to be the most pleasant people he had been in contact with.

"You know, this sorting isn't even required. Isn't it obvious that we are all Slytherins?" Theo asked.

"Of course it is obvious. But it's stupid tradition, something we can't do anything about." Draco said, "Remind me to request the Dark Lord to get rid of that thing when he finally takes over this place."

"I think I'm going to do that myself." Theo muttered.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Orion recognized the last name which meant the girl was at least a half blood.

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The second table to the left clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Orion saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

The girl with long straight red hair and a pale, round face, Susan Bones, winked at Orion as she walked past him to place the hat on her head.

Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was one of Sirius's close friends, and when they met, so did Orion and Susan. According to Orion, Susan was quiet a nice girl, strong willed, cute, smart, extremely loyal. A girl who had a strong magical core, as well as a girl who would inherit a lot of power once she turned of age to become the Head of the Bones family. They were already quiet good friends, so turning her on his side wouldn't take that long.

"Davis, Tracey!"

Tracey, sobered herself up, as she gracefully walked up and sat on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Orion clapped as his friend walked towards the table of the snakes.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

A boy with dark brown hair walked up nervously to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Orion noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy who was talking to Weasley, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

The blonde boy walked up to the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"She's going to be annoying," Blaise whispered.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's it. She's done for, she comes even within a radius of 5 foot within you and I'm hexing her straight to the muggle world." Daphne whispered into Orion's ear as he simply shook his head.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Orion slipped his hands into hers before squeezing it and letting go. She looked at him, a brief smile on her face as she squeezed back before she looked back in the direction of the stool, replacing her smile with her trade mark icy demeanor, she walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

After an approximate minute, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Ron."

Ron looked around the hall once, before walking up to the stool and carelessly placing the hat over his head as he sat.

Moments later, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron gave a triumphant grin as he eyed the food on the table as he walked down to it and Orion immediately smirked.

After Blaise and Theo were sorted, Draco's name was called out.

Draco strutted up like he owned the castle and sat down.

And less than a second later, the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Orion simply shook his head knowing what the next argument between Draco and Tracey was going to be something like, 'It was I who got sorted faster,' or something similar.

After almost everyone was sorted, only Parvati, Orion and Skylar were left. Parvati was called first and sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall called out Skylar's name first. He smirked at Orion before retorting, "See Black, my name was called out first, I'm better than you."

Orion simply smirked back. "Oh but you are mistaken Potter, they always leave the best for the last."

Skylar simply glared before storming off to the stool and placing the hat on his head.

Moments later, the Hat yelled out, "GRYYFFINDOR!"

Skylar walked off towards the Gryffindor table with a broad grin on his face.

"Black, Orion." Professor McGonagall called out. Leave it to Dumbledore to ignore the alphabetical order and have my name placed last just for the dramatics.

And suddenly there was pin drop silence in the whole hall. Each and every living and dead soul had stopped whatever he or she was doing and had his or her eyes fixed on Orion Black.

"Get up there Orion, we want you in Hufflepuff now!" Cedric shouted from somewhere at the Hufflepuff table.

"Go to sleep, puff, puff. Ickle Orion is going straight to Gryffindor!" The Weasley's shouted back.

"Yeah Diggory, you take that back. It is us who will get our seeker!" Yelled Wood.

"Both of you, shut up! My brother is a Slytherin through and through." Rose yelled. "Get up there Orion stop wasting my time, I'm starving."

Orion simply rolled his eyes as he watched on in amusement as the three houses fought for him. It certainly felt good to feel wanted.

Dumbledore who now seemed to be getting agitated at the arguments that were escalating raised his wand firing booming crackers in the air.

"SILENCE!" He almost yelled. "Mister Black, if you would kindly please step up." He requested as Orion simply nodded.

§Vervada, now§ Orion hissed under his breath as he connected minds with his beautiful snake.

§That little hat is in for a surprise. We will give him the fight of his life.§ Orion said to Vervada through their joint minds.

§I know little one, but I can tell that, this little piece of old cloth is strong, even together, we might not be able to hold our own forever, we are not that powerful yet. You have yet a lot to learn. Though your powerful shields combined with mine should keep him out for enough time as well as cause him a lot of mental damage, you are not accomplished yet to afflict damage on the cloths physical form. But it will be enough to get two legs, long beards attention.§

_Orion and Vervada withdrew into his Island and readied all his shields adding a few of hers to his. With a total of ninety magical shields with a hell of a lot of traps, that hat was in for it. His three dragons as well as his shadow Phoenix took flight. His uncle Tom, to his place at the beginning of the bridge._

Once Orion sat on the stool and put the hat on his head, he immediately shut his eyes and withdrew back into his island and in seconds, he felt the alarm from one of his magical shields go off warning of an invasion.

_And there the mental fight started. The hat with its powerful consciousness started ramming into his shields like a beating ram in an effort of trying to break it. The three minds went on fighting, Orion concentrating on keeping his magical walls strong, Vervada, Midnight, Bliss as well as Saphira and her two Dragons on the defensive, doing their best to slow down and damage the invading consciousness. Every time the dragons would release a jet of flame, the hat would shy away, or if hit, be directly ejected out of his mind. The traps were proving very helpful. They were throwing the Hats mind out of or inflicting damage quiet often, slowing down the hats consciousness even further. He was quite sure that the poor hat would already be smoking by now._

The fight was on for ten whole minutes now. Most of the teachers were throwing worried glances towards Dumbledore and Orion. There was whispering going on throughout the hall. All of Orion's friends were worried as hell. He hadn't told them anything about his plans and they were all throwing each other questioning glances as they fingered their wands ready to cut that hat into pieces.

Dumbledore himself was very worried. Never in all his years at Hogwarts, had the hat ever taken so long. He was in two minds about going and snatching the hat off Orion's head himself.

_In Orion's island, the war was still raging. Several of Orion's magical walls had temporarily collapsed and he knew he was losing. He had around forty-seven magical walls left before the Hats consciousness would enter his island. And then his five special and most powerful mental barriers which separated it from his castle, he knew it was time for him to drop his walls and let the Hat into his island till the bridge where he along with his defenders would be waiting for it. Of course then he would be almost defenseless as he would not be able to raise his barriers in time if the Hat tried to gain access into his castle, but the Hat did not know that. And well it wouldn't be that easy, as the Dragons would then activate their main defense which they had so long ago set up. Not to mention, that now, all of them would go on the offensive, which meant that curses were soon going to fly. And if the guardian Tom had any say in it, then killing curses would fly. So it was time._

_Orion signaled Vervada, Bliss, Midnight and his three dragons to meet him at the entrance of his bridge where Tom already stood and requested them to stand behind him in the opening surrounded by the huge pillars. As soon as they were directly behind him, he dropped all his defenses and he could feel the Hat enter the island and it appeared before him, in the form of a 'man'_

"_Well well well, I must admit child, a very well defended mind you have here, not to mention what a beautiful place this is. You are the most powerful child Occulumens I have ever come across in a very long time. A very powerful group of guardians you have there. Tell me child, who are you and why did you drop your shields? I was having the best time of my life in this fight. I've never had anything so interesting to do in many years now."_

_Orion smirked. "Greetings magical hat, you are speaking to Orion Polaris Black, heir to House Slytherin as well as Gryffindor and scion of House Black. These here are my friends and guardians, Vervada, the great basilisk, my familiar, Midnight, the phoenix my other familiar and these are these are my three dragons, whose names I will not tell you and I'm sure you've already met Tom before. As of now, I had no choice but to drop my shields as you as well as I know that we are attracting quiet a lot of attention._

_If you wish, later when we have the time, we will continue this battle of minds, but as of now, I have only let you in to let you know, that you will place me in Slytherin. It is where I belong and do not even think of trying to enter my fortress for you will be incinerated into ash before you reach half way there. You will leave now. If you are asked questions by that old coot later which I'm sure you will be, tell him I am powerful but no more. I will like him to see it for himself, when the time comes of course. You must leave now." Orion finished._

"_Master Black, it was a pleasure meeting you as well as your friends. We are sure to do this again. As you wish, by magical oaths that I have promised, I am not allowed to answer any questions other than those you allow of me. I see you do not like Albus Dumbledore, don't worry, nor do I, old man that keeps me on an old stool letting me do nothing for one whole year. Very well, then I shall leave, for now. We will have another conversation in the future I hope. Farewell, child and I take my leave, I have come to acknowledge you as a friend, one I haven't had in a very long time." _

_Orion gave a triumphant smile as he felt the presence of the hat retreat from his mind. Just as it was about to leave, he heard it say, "I could see power, ambition and a lot more in your voice, eyes, and personality. As you wished, you will be sorted into_

SYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out loudly for everyone to hear as Orion slowly opened his eyes and spared a glance at whole hall in front of him observing everyone's reactions. All his friends had a relieved look on their faces, however, he noticed Daphne and Tracey seemed a little angry, but he then shifted his gaze to the rest in the hall. Other than the Slytherins, all the others looked somewhat sad.

There was a 'thud' as McGonagall's scroll fell to the floor. Orion simply smirked at her.

Once again, complete silence reigned in the whole hall. There was no way, anyone who wasn't in the Slytherin house wasn't surprised. They were shocked beyond imagination. Most of them looked as if they had misheard. The Boy who lived, sorted into the house of snakes. It was sure to hit the headlines. The teachers for one looked relieved. Some looked at him curiously, others with disappointment, especially McGonagall and the headmaster Dumbledore.

Orion slowly got off the stool and placed the hat on it, before slowly walking towards the Slytherin table where his friends were waiting for him. The minute he reached the table, all the Slytherins broke into cheers as they stood up and clapped for him. The rest of the houses were lost in heaving murmuring and whispering most of his friends from the other houses got up and clapped too, but Orion was too tired to notice. He slowly made his way to the end of the table and heavily collapsed into his seat between Daphne and Tracey, where he immediately wrapped his arms around Daphne in exhaustion , buried his head in her hair and on her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Daphne was angry, but much more worried. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and let him lean on her with Tracey there to help her a little.

Dumbledore didn't notice this as his attention was back on the crowd and started talking.

Vervada, who was equally tired, tightened her grip around Orion's stomach.

"Orion, are you okay?" Tracey asked worriedly, as all his friends looked at him for an answer. Rose who was sitting further ahead excused herself and came and sat on Orion's other side, causing Tracey to shift and make space for her.

"Exhausted, pepper up, and a headache potion" Orion said tiredly.

Daphne who immediately understood, snapped her fingers, causing one of her house elves to appear who disappeared away seconds later after receiving a few instructions.

"Orion, what happened?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Not now Draco, can't you see he's too exhausted to speak," Tracey snapped back. "I'm seriously going to set that hat on fire," She threatened.

A second later, the house elf reappeared with two portions in her hands and handed them over to Daphne before disappearing.

"Orion, I've got the portions here, drink it," Daphne ordered in a commanding tone as she put the small glass tube to his lips and helped him drink it, followed by the second one with Rose's help.

And after two minutes, the portions had completed their effects and Orion was feeling slightly better again and as soon as he lifted his head from Daphne's shoulder and opened his eyes, he was on the receiving end of glares from Tracey, Blaise and Daphne. He gulped as he looked Daphne in the eyes. Hell she looked…pissed.

"Mr. Black, you will tell me now, before I hex your bits off, what was all that about?" She asked in a soft but threatening tone.

"Um, uh, it was-" 

And after a long explanation, Orion finally finished telling them what had happened.

"Now, that I must say was either very foolish or very brave. I possess an automatic defense mechanism. One of my vampire powers, you can call it, immunity to the mind arts." Blaise commented.

"Well, at least he didn't let the Hat see any of his memories," Pansy offered.

"But that's not the point Pansy, it was still unnecessary and dangerous, it could have been a problem, you yourself can see how exhausted he looks right now," Daphne spoke in that serene voice of hers.

"Well, guys, let's leave this conversation here, I'm really hungry. We can talk about this later okay?" Orion asked.

Daphne simply ignored his voice as she went to serve herself some dinner, but Tracey looked like she was going to protest, however, it was Blaise that saved him.

"Of course Orion, I'm sure we can talk about this later," Blaise said as she glared at Tracey. "We should eat now, I'm quite sure all of you must be hungry."

"Thanks, Blaise" Orion softly.

Both Rose as well as Daphne were slightly ticked off but let it slip for now as everyone ate their dinner in silence, followed by some tasty desserts.

Orion kept ignoring the stares he got from everyone. He was prepared for this and he knew it would happen, so he didn't really mind it. There were some of his friends from the other houses who weren't staring. He knew that once again he would be heading the headlines the following day. 'The Boy Who lived sorted into Slytherin'

All the older Slytherins looked like they wanted to talk to Orion. Most of them at least, all those who knew him, but they knew better to wait until they reached the dungeons. The Slytherins for one were always very silent and disciplined in public.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again making hall fall silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the two twins sitting in the Gryffindor table with their bright red hair which openly told of their Weasley heritage.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Orion could see startled expressions on several of the student's faces. His face, however, turned stoic as he eyed the headmaster. Why would the man announce that to the entire Great Hall? Only a fool would think that telling students that wouldn't make them curious. He himself wanted to know what was so dangerous. But of course he already knew of the Philosophers' stone being here. Or well at least the fake one. The Flamels' lost their trust in Albus Dumbledore a long time ago and would never give him the real stone.

"I wonder what's in there," Tracey whispered to Daphne.

Theo frowned. "I don't know."

Orion saw Blaise giving the headmaster a calculating look, he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. It seemed like she too had a general idea of what was going on.

Dumbledore then led the school in singing the school song which Orion found very peculiar especially when they chose their own rhythm while the Headmaster conducted. The song wasn't finished until two third year Gryffindors finished with a very slow funeral march. Leave it to the twins to end things that way. It was nothing new.

Finally, Dumbledore dismissed the children requesting them to leave for their common rooms and wished them a good night's sleep.

'_Oh don't worry you old coot, a night will come when I will put you into an eternal sleep and that's the night I will wish you a good night. Until then…' _Orion thought as he finally got up from his seat along with his friends helping him steady himself.

The damn mind war had taken its toll and Orion was outright exhausted.

**For those of you who believe this Is a Marie Sue or whatever you call it, trust me, it isn't. Orion's going to have powerful opponents, otherwise what's the point of the story? It loses half its importance. **

One more thing, I haven't really read any Harry Potter books, only watched the movies, so could you guys please help me with some stuff? Like original names of Slytherin characters from different years, as least those that you know off, and probably the people in the Quidditch team and stuff like that, like the Captain and stuff like that and other things that you think you could help with. It was the main reason I had to abruptly stop writing this chapter.

Please I need as much info as I can get to make this story as original as I can so please help me with this by a small review or PM, both are acceptable.

**Thanks for reading. Please continue reading and reviewing if you like this story, it means a lot to me.**

**Sinblade Signing Off…**


	12. Season 1 Chapter 11

**Chapter 1: Season 1 Chapter 11**

**Sinblade_Nev9 here.**

**Pairings: Harry/Daphne/Fleur**

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood. This is not intended for the weak hearted to read during Death Eater raids.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) They are the slightly altered word or combined words in different languages. There are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too.

**Chapter 11 – The Slytherin Dorms.**

"First years follow us," A girl named Claire Ivor said gesturing to herself and Marcus Flint. "We'll lead you to our common room."

Claire was a pretty girl, with a gorgeous face, kind light blue eyes, long eyelashes, pink lips and blonde hair.

Orion stood up along with all his friends. He sure was quite exhausted. Leaning slightly on Tracey and Daphne, with their support, he along with Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo close behind as they along with the rest of the first year snakes followed Marcus and Claire towards the entrance of the Dungeons.

They walked into the dungeons which were darker than the other parts of the castle they'd seen so far. The halls were lit by large torches and it was cooler than the rest of the castle, Orion was thankful he had used a warming charm. As they continued deeper into the dungeons, they saw portraits that were whispering and pointing as they passed. After a few minutes they arrived at a blank stretch of wall opposite a portrait of several snakes, who were staring at him and their group.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," Claire said loudly so that the fourteen new Slytherins could hear. "You are not allowed to bring students from the other houses into our common room without permission from one of the prefects." She gave them a look that said they wouldn't like what would happen if they were to bring someone in without notice.

"The password is 'Pureblood'. Marcus added, "The password changes every month. Make sure you know what the new password is before you leave for the Great Hall on Mondays. Ask a prefect and they will tell you."

The first years all nodded their heads then followed Claire and Marcus into the Slytherin common room. The common room was a large rectangular room with a low ceiling and lamps that gave off a greenish glow. Orion assumed it was because the dungeons are partially under the lake. The floor was made of nice looking black and gray stones. He looked up and noticed that there were four large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The room was full of dark green leather couches with bookshelves covering the walls in dark wood. It has a grand atmosphere and was warmer than Orion would have thought it would be. He attributed it to the four large roaring fireplaces. In front of the fireplaces were large black leather chairs and love seats with green and silver throw pillows. There were several large tables with high backed chairs. They were used for doing homework and several snake portraits hung on the walls. The walls too were enchanted in such a way, that there were these black snakes with ruby red eyes slithering all over them. It was almost like a beautiful texture. Everything from the furniture to the walls had at least one of these snakes on it. Nothing had changed in the past nine years since he had first seen this place.

The first years were led to a wide stone staircase that led further down. "The boys' rooms are down the stairs to the right and the girls are down the stairs to the left." Marcus informed them pointing down the stairs. "Your luggage and your pets will be waiting for you when you go down to your own rooms. Each off your rooms have your own name engraved on the door. Oh and remember, there are no such gender restrictions to your rooms. Who so ever you may permit, can enter your room. I suggest you speak to a prefect and probably pay him or her into warding your room for you. You are all Slytherins living with Slytherins. So I suggest you watch out for your things."

"We know you're probably tired, but we have a few things to go over with you first," Claire told them. "Now you all know that I'm Claire Ivor and that's Marcus Flint, we're the fifth year prefects. Those two are our sixth year prefects," she continued pointing to a boy and a girl. "Caroline Macnair and Anthony Dolohov and our seventh year prefects are Emmaline Jugson, who's also head girl, and Evan Rosier the third."

Orion knew all of the prefects having grown up around them. Caroline Macnair had long blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, she had kind blue eyes and she was short for her age. She looked innocent, but Orion knew that she was far from it. Anthony Dolohov was a tall muscular boy with dark hair and a chiseled face. His arms were so large he looked like he could crush you to death with one hug. Emmaline had delicate features and light brown hair that was in a loose bun, several strands of hair falling into her face. Evan Rosier looked the spitting image of his father, he had a handsome face and looked like what people would call a 'pretty boy' with messed up black hair that looked as though he had been thoroughly shagged and didn't bother to brush his hair afterwards. He was well-built and he exuded both confidence and power.

Caroline smiled at the first years. "Hello, I know most of you already, but for those of you I haven't met it's nice to meet you." Orion guessed that only Vincent and Gregory hadn't met her because he knew that everyone else had, including Abigail Carrow and Millicent. "If you ever need anything, you can come to me or Anthony at any time. As sixth years we don't have to worry about OWLs or NEWTs like the other prefects do, so come to us for help first."

"If you have problems with other students, as it is bound to happen, we'll be glad to help you out, no matter whose wrong or right." Emmaline told the first years. "The other houses, especially Gryffindor think that we're all evil. We tend to stick to ourselves and Ravenclaws, so just ignore everything the other two houses say. It won't do to dwell on the taunts of adolescents."

"And don't worry about getting lost, one of us Prefects will escort you the first week to your classes, or you first years can just ask Orion. He's been here a while." Claire said. "Breakfast begins at seven-thirty every morning and ends at nine while dinner begins at six and ends at seven. Lunch is different for everyone, it depends on your schedule which you will receive tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Slytherin is a Noble house and we don't want you to do anything to disgrace it," Anthony said seriously. "If you're going to break the rules, don't get caught because we Slytherins are supposed to be sly, secretive, protective of our own and last but not the least, cunning. We don't run around yelling about what we're up to like some hot-headed Gryffindors. Do your best in your classes and outside of this common room show a united front. If you have a problem with a fellow house mate don't bring it outside of the privacy of this room. We deal with matters among ourselves within this house only. It won't help us any if the other houses see us fighting."

"Now our head of house Professor Severus Snape has a few things to say to you," Evan finished.

Orion hadn't even realized that Snape was in the room. Snape walked up from behind them and stared at them each in turn.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master here at Hogwarts and your head of house. The first thing you all should know is that students of Slytherin house stick together, loyalty isn't just for Hufflepuffs. Solidarity is our best defense; the other houses are biased against us, assuming all Slytherins are evil. I will not stop you from talking to students of other houses, but you will come to find most other students tend to avoid Slytherins. No member of Slytherin House is to maltreat another in any way, if you have a problem with a fellow Slytherin, work it out in the house. The problems of Slytherin should stay within Slytherin." He paused here to make sure everyone was paying attention. "If you have problems pertaining to school work, other students, or anything at all, do not hesitate to seek out help or guidance from your Prefects. My door is also always open to any Slytherin. You will all receive your class schedules at breakfast. If you seek private classes from your seniors, remember. In Slytherin, nothing is given free of cost. Any questions?" Snape looked at all the first years, individually. "Good. I will see you all in the great hall tomorrow morning." He then turned on his heels, robes billowing behind him and left the Slytherin common room.

The way Snape gave his speech it sounded like he had given it many times before. He probably used the same one every year. Orion never being there in the first month of school had listened to this speech for the first time and he was surprised Snape even said anything. Though, he noted that Snape didn't really say anything that the prefects hadn't.

"You are all free to go to sleep now unless you have a question," Emmaline told them. "Be here at seven-twenty and we will take you to breakfast, do not be late."

"Can't we go later?" Abigail Carrow asked. She was a first year, a friend of Draco's, though she was much closer to Pansy, then anyone else from their little group.

Emmaline focused her gaze on the first year. The two were quiet close and Abagail was like a little sister to her. "No Abby we can't. We need you all to learn the way to the Great Hall and receive your schedules. We also need to take you to your first class early so that way Marcus and I can make it on time to our first class. We're already going to miss the end of our lesson in order to take you to your second class, there's no need for us to miss the beginning as well."

"Any more questions?" Marcus asked the group of first years. When nobody said anything Marcus nodded. "Good, we'll see you in the morning, please go to your rooms. Each of you have private rooms of your own, which you will be able to magically expand once you grow up and learn the art of expanding it in your later years, or if you just ask Professor Snape to do it for you. From what I have heard, we are the only house in which, we have rooms of our own. So make good use of this advantage. Your room has your name of its door and as through experience, I would like to advice all of you to place wards on your room doors as soon as you can, for your own privacy. I'm sure most of you have sneaked in things your parents have provided you for the warding of your rooms without the usage of spells to be cast by yourself, but if they haven't, you can always ask one of the sixth or seventh year students, they should do a decent job for you. You may leave now."

Just as all the first years started heading for their rooms, Claire spoke with a smile on her face as she stood there with a hand on her hip. "Hey Orion, just where do you think you're going?"

The thing was that Orion had to pretend not to know anyone because he wwas way too tired to stand and talk to people after his little mental battle with the hat. So he had to wait to get to the common room where he'd be able to relax and just greet the people from his house, for now.

Orion hugged Tracey, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne a goodnight and nodded to Theo and Draco as he watched them leave in the direction of their rooms, before slowly turning to face Claire.

Orion simply smirked. "Why Claire, to my room of course," he said, clearly playing along.

"Oh shut up and come here you," Caroline said as she pulled him into a hug.

"How have you been Caro? How was that trip to Spain?" Orion asked as they separated.

"I've been good, Spain was great! Emmaline and I had a lot of fun. We just returned two days back." She grinned.

"How have you been Orion?" She asked with that kindness in her eyes.

"As good as ever, how could I not be? I'm going to be practically living with you guys permanently. Not every alternate month." He grinned before he shifted his gaze back to Claire as she approached him and pulled him into a big hug, almst lifting him off the ground. Claire, was one of the daughter of one of Uncle Toms Death Eaters. She was another of Orion's friends, who he spent a lot of time with at Riddle manor.

"Orion, first things first, I want to know right now, what was it that happened when that Hat was on your head? Have you any idea how worried for you we all were?" She asked.

Orion could see the concern and worry in her eyes and therefore decided to choose his words carefully as he spoke. "I um sort of had a fight with the Hat. Like a battle of minds. I used Occulumency to keep the Hat out of my mind." He said slowly as he noted the looks of shock on their faces.

"So Mr. Black, are you telling me that you fought with the Hat and survived for so long? What exactly happened?" Caroline asked as she began glaring at him.

Orion was now aware of all the girls glaring at him and he knew that they were doing so only because they cared about him. He sighed before reencountering what happened once more to them in detail.

"You must be tired, you should go to bed Orion," Anthony said seriously.

"I know, I'm feeling quiet tired too, so I was off to my room but was unfortunately stopped by three very pretty girls, whom I just couldn't help but stay back and talk to." Orion smirked.

"Shut up," Claire said, blushing a little as she playfully punching his shoulder.

"Oww," Orion mock winced which earned him another punch to the shoulder.

"Listen Orion, how much ever I love talking and spending time with you, it is clear that you need rest. You better go to bed right now. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. We will see you in the morning, good night." Emmaline said as she hugged him goodnight.

"As you command My Lady," Orion said playfully as he kissed the knuckle of Emmaline's hand in a perfect pureblood gesture. "I will take my leave now, sweet dreams ladies," Orion said as he hugged each one of them goodnight before nodding to Anthony, Marcus and Rosier after which he headed off towards his room.

Orion trudged down the staircase, and soon found the room with his name on it, the same room in which he would be spending the majority of the next seven years. He opened the door to his room and carefully entered the dark room before shutting the door behind him. Shutting the door, he was about to set the rooms lights on, when suddenly someone jumped and tackled him to the floor. Orion landed straight on with his back the floor, but surprisingly it didn't hurt as his head luckily landed on a silver carpet. Being really tired, he wasn't even fast enough to draw his wand, before his hands were pinned to the floor by someone, obviously a girl who had nicely made herself comfortable on his stomach.

"Who in Merlin's Beard is this?" He asked in a sleepy and tired voice, still not being able to see anything because of the lights being off.

"Why Orion? Don't tell me you've forgotten me so quickly?" The girl on his stomach replied in that very familiar sweet, playful voice.

Hey Guys, how was it?

I should finish the rest of the chapter in two or three days… and now the bigger question. Who is this girl. Or rather who should she be?

Sinblade Signing Off…


End file.
